Este secreto entre nosotros
by yingyang0401
Summary: En Nueva York se estan llevando a cabo una serie de casos, que nuestros personajes deberán afrontar, al mismo tiempo que van descubriendo el amor
1. Gaara

-Diálogo-

*Aclaraciones

"_Pensamientos"_

_Los personajes son obra de Kishi, y las frases dentro del fic son de sus respectivos autores _

**Este secreto entre nosotros**

"Tu pasado puede no haber sido muy feliz, pero eso no te convierte en quien eres."*

Capitulo I: Gaara

_por yingyang0401_

Las pequeñas campanas de viento titilaban, era lo único que hacia ruido en aquel ambiente, aquella casa parecía desierta pero dentro de ella muchas personas vivían, el ruido no era algo que soportaran y aquella campana que colgaba en sus cabezas era la que le advertían de los problemas y de las personas que no deseaban ver, cada quien tenía un rincón y tenían divisiones invisibles que solo ellos conocían, el aire se sentía pesado, como si supiera que algo iba a comenzar, en esa oscuridad se percibía el vaho* que salía de la boca de las personas, ellas titiritaban por el frió que se metía dentro de sus huesos, todos desconfiaban de todos, pero solo se tenían entre si.

En una esquina se encontraba una pareja, eran los que más antigüedad tenían en aquel extraño lugar y nadie sabía ni cuando ni porque habían llegado allí, sólo sabían que gracias a ellos se mantenía esa extraña sociedad.

De pronto pequeños gritos, más bien murmullos se empezaron a escuchar de pronto los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más altos y empezaron a convertir en gritos de dolor, los que se encontraban allí se asustaron, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo los buscaban, así que para callar a aquella persona la llevaron a un cuarto, este cuarto estaba equipado con miles de armas que adornaban las paredes, era allí en donde "investigaban" a las personas, pero más bien aquel era en lugar en donde las mataban.

La persona que se encontraba gritando era una mujer, su cabello castaño el cual estaba pegado a su cara, mientras miles de lágrimas mezcladas con sudor recorrían su rostro y cuello, su esposo, el cual tenía su cabello rojo la acompañaba, estaba preocupado ya que no sabía por que su esposa se encontraba gritando de dolor, la acostó suavemente sobre aquella mesa que estaba cubierta por sangre seca.

De repente sangre empezó a salir de su cuerpo, mientras una suave manta cubría sus pies, la preocupación de aquel hombre aumentó cada vez más, así que en un intentó de aliviar su dolor levantó suavemente sus pies para que sus plantas quedaran apoyadas sobre aquella mesa, vio como sangre salía de su parte intima, y ella seguía gritando de dolor, de pronto vio que algo con cabello pelirrojo empezó a salir de aquel lugar, pronto una cara se asombro, ¡Por Dios era un bebé! Ellos no tenían ni idea, se asustó ya que sabía que ver tanta sangre no era nada común, ya tenían algo de experiencia ya tenían dos hijos el mayor se llamaba Kankuro y su hija se llamaba Temari, él estuvo en sus partos y nunca había visto algo así, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en lo que podría pasar, así que empezó a actuar, como ya tenía experiencia la ayudo a pujar, hasta que aquel bebé del que no tenían idea nació, era realmente pequeño, cuando ella escucho los llantos al principio se asustó, pero después empezó a sonreír, le dijo a su esposo que se lo dejara ver, cuando lo vio sonrió con melancolía porque sabía que no iba a vivir mucho para contarlo, en su agonía le dijo a su esposo que le gustaba el nombre de Gaara, para posteriormente morir, a causa de la gran hemorragia que sufrió.

El inmenso dolor, y odio que aquel hombre sintió en aquel instante le nublaron su juicio, así que apenas vio que su esposa había muerto, agarro a aquel ser inocente, lo cubrió con una manta, y dio gracias a Dios de que aquel bebé no lloraba como sus hijos si lo hicieron, antes de salir de aquellas angostas paredes agarro un papel, el cual estaba manchado con una sustancia extraña, y escribió algo sobre él, ese clan tenía un extraño atuendo que consistía en una capa con nubes rojas la cual cubría su cuerpo y un sombrero el cual ocultaba su rostro.

El pequeño aún tenía el cordón umbilical, el cual colgaba de manera constante mientras se balanceaba de un lado al otro, su "padre" de manera brusca lo envolvió en una manta para "calentarlo", después de realizar está acción cubrió al bebé con su capa, para que nadie sospechara de las acciones que estaba realizando, salió de aquella habitación, y tan rápido como lo hizo empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, las cuales ignoraba olímpicamente.

Apenas salió de aquel recinto por la "puerta trasera" que era en donde dejaban abandonados a los cuerpos muertos, empezó a correr tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, pronto llegó a un callejón solitario, el cuál no tenía salida, en ese momento sonrió para sus adentros, por fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, quito bruscamente la capa, la cual abrigaba a ese pequeño bebe, y con la misma brusquedad con las que antes había realizaba esas acciones, dejó en el último rincón entre un bote de basura a aquel pequeño, y entre la manta dejo aquella nota que él había escrito, con una sola cosa sobre ella, pensó que si ese bebe corría con suerte podía ser encontrado, y que por lo menos debía ser llamado como su madre lo hubiera querido "Gaara", ese era lo que contenía aquella extraña nota, el nombre de aquel ser indefenso.

Pronto aquel detestable hombre empezó a sentir algunos ligeros pasos detrás de él, cerró con delicadeza aquella puerta del basurero, mientras salía corriendo a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado, pronto una pareja se encontraba hablando animadamente, ellos eran unos extranjeros y no conocían bien el lugar, pronto empezaron a reír al darse cuenta que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, era la sexta vez que eso les pasaba, la mujer la cual se llamaba Kurenai empezó a decir -Amor, hubiéramos aceptado la ayuda de aquel hombre, hubiéramos aceptado que nos guiará por esta ciudad, ya ves, nos hemos perdido más veces de las que puedo recordar-

-Tonterías- dijo con el cigarro en su boca y con algo de vergüenza e ira al saber que su mujer tenía la razón, -soy Asuma Sarutobi y un Sarutobi jamás pide indicaciones-, ella sonrió delicadamente sabiendo que su esposo era realmente terco y jamás escuchaba a los demás aunque estos tuviesen la razón, así que empezó a devolverse sobre sus pasos, cuando es que de repente empezó a escuchar pequeños llantos, los cuales no sabían de donde provenían, inmediatamente Asuma la protegió mientras desenfundó su pistola y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia aquel extraño sonido.

Kurenai no estaba temerosa, al contrario ella también era policía como su esposo y además no habían ido allí solo por diversión, sino que tenían que buscar una extraña banda que se dedicaba al trafico de armas, órganos y drogas, y que aparte de todo eran asesinos a sangre fría, los policías de aquella ciudad ya estaban desesperados, ya que no podían hacer más de lo que ya habían echo, lentamente ellos dos se acercaron al basurero y empezaron a escuchar que el llanto provenía de allí.

-Kurenai- dijo Asuma -quédate aquí revisando por los alrededores, esto puede ser una trampa, y pueden tenernos una emboscada- ella no quería dejar a su esposo, pero sabía que él tenía la razón, así que sin reprochar se alejo de su lado mientras veía cada rincón de aquel lugar tan extraño. Asuma con miedo empezó a subir lentamente aquella tapa, fijándose en la tapa para saber si esta tenía algún dispositivo de contacto que explotará con un movimiento brusco, pero se alivió al darse cuenta que aquella tapa no tenía nada, pero aún así no bajo la guardia. Sus manos estaban temblando mientras apuntaban dentro de aquel basurero, respiro profundamente mientras acercaba su cabeza a aquel hueco y decía -alto ahí-.

Inmediatamente paró al ver a aquel ser indefenso dentro de aquel basurero, se notaba a leguas que era un recién nacido, guardo lentamente aquella pistola calibre 25 en la funda que se encontraba sujeta en su cinturón, claro que antes se cercioro que no utilizaran a aquella indefensa criatura como un "bebe explosivo", el sabía de muchos casos en los que había ocurrido algo así, los policías se confiaban y los bebes explotaban apenas los cargaban, y eso lo hacía la organización a la cual ellos estaban investigando, aquellas personas eran seres inhumanos.

Cuando se cercioro que aquel bebe no tenía ningún artefacto explosivo y que debajo de este no se encontrara un explosivo a presión*, saco lentamente al bebe, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel bebe no tendría más de una horas de vida, y aparte de todo aquel pequeño se encontraba helado, así que Asuma inmediatamente llamó a su esposa, cuando ella llego se sorprendió bastante y fue cuando Asuma dijo -busca a un taxi inmediatamente-, aún con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro salió a la avenida, la cuál no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel callejón, se paró de golpe y silbó, gracias al cielo un taxi vació se encontraba por allí.

Ella le dijo con pelos y señales a donde se debía dirigir, al principió aquel hombre se resistió ya que aquel lugar era en extremo peligroso, pero cuando ella le mostro su placa el no lo dudó dos veces,, llegó al lugar indicado, mientras ella se bajaba de aquel vehículo Asuma fue corriendo hacía allí, mientras decía -rápido, al hospital por favor-, tan rápido como escucho aquellas palabras, el hombre apretó el acelerador de su auto, sin importarle los semáforos en rojo o las señales de alto.

Aunque esa era una ciudad enorme tenía una inmensa ventaja y esa era que al ser tan grande se encontraban hospitales en un dos por tres, se podía decir que la ciudad tenía más hospitales que casas, Asuma salió corriendo mientras Kurenai saco un billete de 10 dólares mientras decía "Quédese con el cambió"*, y salía corriendo dentro del hospital.

Apenas entro vio que su esposo se encontraba hablando con una enfermera la cual tenía su cabello de un tono rosa*, en su gafete decía Sakura Haruno*, ella tenía en sus manos una extraña tabla* que sostenía un papel, mientras anotaba algo sobre este, y seguía hablando, cuando se acerco a ellos escucho a su esposo decir -¿Cuántas veces quiere que le diga lo que pasó? ¿Es qué no me entiende o qué?- Kurenai se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a su esposo en un estado tan alterado.

-Señor, entiéndame este es un protocolo de el hospital- decía la pelirosada tratando de calmar a aquel hombre -Qué protocolos ni que protocolos, yo quiero saber como esta Gaara- Kurenai inmediatamente al escuchar aquel extraño nombre volteó a ver a su esposo mientras decía -Gaara? ¿Quién es Gaara?-, su esposo calmando aquella ira dijo -Gaara es el bebe que encontramos-.

Inmediatamente ella se sorprendió, mientras mordía levemente su labio y dijo -¿Ya le pusiste nombre? Tu sabes que cuando uno le pone nombre a los bebes, se encariña con ellos- el la vio con ternura para posteriormente decir -Ya me había encariñado antes de saber su nombre, en realidad el nombre estaba en esta nota- metió una mano en su bolsillo, mientras la volvía a sacar con un papel manchado con una extraña mancha y levemente arrugado.

Kurenai recibió aquel extraño papel, mientras lo desenvolvió lentamente y en el se leía "Gaara" y nada más, busco por si había algún mensaje oculto u otra cosa más su intento fue en vano, cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que su esposo dijo que ya se había encariñado con aquel bebe, volvió a morder levemente su labio mientras dijo -Tu sabes cuanto tiempo hemos intentando tener un bebe, pero esta no es la solución-

Asuma rió un poco mientras decía -él es algo que Dios nos puso en nuestro destino, y no lo voy a abandonar-, se volteó sin que su esposa terminará de hablar, para posteriormente seguir hablando un poco más calmado con aquella chica de cabello pelirosa, y respondiendo nuevamente a las mismas preguntas con las cuales habían iniciado aquella conversación, después de chequear nuevamente los datos, ella dijo -él bebe esta bien, necesita estar internado por unos días, pero después el puede salir libremente-.

Asuma sonrió y volteó a ver a su esposa, la cual se encontraba sentada, meditando aquella situación, él fue hasta donde estaba ella y se quedó callado unos cuantos minutos, después ella soltó una ligera risa mientras decía -Creó que debemos alargar nuestras vacaciones, después de todo los tramites de adopción son un poco lentos-, cuando Asuma escucho aquello sonrió, mientras se acercaba a ella y le dijo, -ya lo hice, estaremos aquí hasta que los tramites se acaben, y tengamos a nuestro lado a nuestro hijo-, para posteriormente besarla mientras soltaba un pequeño -te amo-.

Los trámites fueron algo largos, y se demoraron más de lo que habían pensado, pero por fin volvían a su casa en L.A*, claro que ellos nunca dejaron de trabajar en aquel caso, y habían encontrado con rapidez a aquellos maleantes, ellos intentaron por todos los medios, pero finalmente fueron capturados, excepto el cabecilla conocido como Yondaime Kazekage*, el cual había huido muchísimo antes de empezar con la emboscada.

Luego de unos interminables minutos, que para ellos fueron horas, salió un hombre con cabello castaño largo* con un pequeño bulto envuelto entre sabanas entre sus brazos, Asuma se levantó de golpe, mientras Kurenai seguía sentada en aquella incomoda silla, ella sabía que el que más deseos tenía de cargar a aquella inocente criatura era su esposo, así que espero paciente su turno; apenas aquel hombre puso a Gaara sobre los brazos de Asuma ella vio la pequeña sonrisa llena de amor, y felicidad entremezcladas en el rostro de su esposo, ella se levantó mientras se puso atrás de él para apoyar su rostro en su hombro para ver a aquel pequeño bebe, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su esposo mientras decía -bienvenido a nuestra familia, Gaara-.

Salieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un carro blindado se encontraba parqueado frente a ellos, asumo agarro al bebe, mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera para posteriormente poner al bebe dentro de la silla que habían comprado especialmente para él, Asuma ajusto los cinturones de seguridad sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo, mientras salía lentamente para no despertar al bebe, cerró suavemente la puerta mientras vio a su esposa, la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de él, subió su carro con felicidad, mientras ponía las llaves dentro de un switch para posteriormente prender aquel auto.

Antes si quiera de haber cantado victoria, el auto hizo un extraño sonido, Asuma rápidamente desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad mientras se abalanzaba sobre aquel pequeño bebe, mientras el carro explotaba en mil pedazos. La gente empezó a salir asustada de sus vehículos, y casas, mientras miles de enfermeras salían de aquel hospital, mientras llamaban rápidamente a los bomberos, y se acercaban al carro envuelto en llamas para apagarlo con los extintores que tenían a su alcance, una enfermera vio como algo salía del auto en llamas, de allí salía Asuma lleno de sangre y con quemaduras de tercer grado sobre su piel, mientras le extendía a la enfermera el bebe, e inmediatamente cayó al suelo muriendo en el acto.

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces corrió dentro del hospital, mientras que en el transcurso de su prisa revisaba que sus signos no estuvieran fallando, el bebe respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero milagrosamente no tenía muchos efectos secundarios ni quemaduras sobre su cuerpo, ella llevó a aquel ser tan desafortunado y afortunado al mismo tiempo a la sala de neonatos* y pediatría para que un doctor algo más experimentado curara al pequeño.

14 años después*

Un pequeño niño con un tatuaje* japonés en su frente el cuál significaba "amor", salía al fin de ese encierro, el cuál había tenido que sufrir durante mucho tiempo en su vida, sus ojos aguamarinas* alrededor de ellos poseían un extraño color negro lo cuál lo hacía parecer un mapache, en su hombro derecho se encontraba una pequeña maleta* la cual sostenía con su mano, en la cual se encontraba la poca ropa que el poseía, empezó a caminar libremente por aquella ciudad, el había sufrido miles de abusos mientras se encontraba en aquel sitio, pero es lejos de volverlo un monstruo, lo que hizo fue volverlo más valiente para poder enfrentar al mundo sabiendo la realidad que en algún momento podría golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él ya había soportado lo peor así que nada podría inmutarlo, camino hasta la esquina, la cual era una librería en la que se ponía en ella un letrero que decía "se busca bibliotecario*, no requiere experiencia", en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa se estableció en su rostro mientras entraba para solicitar aquel empleo que le caía como anillo al dedo.

Media hora después salió de aquel lugar, y ahora tenía un nuevo trabajo, nadie en su orfanato lo sabía pero el aprendido a leer y escribir por si mismo, a sumar, restar y dividir, y aprendió también un poco de inglés, se escapaba a escondidas a ver diversas clases como la geometría, la historia, la filosofía, etc…*, así que él ya sabía lo básico.

Hace mucho tiempo él quería ser policía, así que apenas pudo se dirigió allí, lo primero que le dijeron es que debía tener un cartón, que debía decir que el ya estaba graduado, de lo contrario no podían hacer nada, así que con pesar se fue de aquel lugar, ahora debía buscar en donde vivir, no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que allí cerca se encontraba un pequeño letrero el cual decía "Se arrienda habitación, amoblada, con baño propio, agua caliente, cocina personal a un cómodo preció", Gaara no lo pensó ni dos veces y sacó su teléfono celular para posteriormente marcar al número que decía el aviso.

Hablo unos diez minutos con el dueño, y el preció era demasiado perfecto, pero antes debía ver para creer lo que aquel extraño hombre le habló, concentraron una cita dentro de media hora en aquella dirección, después de aquello Gaara colgó su teléfono y fue hasta una cafetería la cuál se llamaba "Explosión", le pareció algo raro el nombre, pero no le dio importancia a aquello.

Él tenía algunos ahorros, así que entró, empujó suavemente la puerta mientras escuchó la campana que estaba sobre la puerta, que era la que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, en menos de un minuto se encontraba frente a él un chico de cabellera dorada y ojos azules, en su gafete decía "Deidara", Gaara se preguntó si ese rea todo su nombre.

Él chico lo llevó hasta una pequeña mesa, mientras le entregaba la carta con el menú, lejos de lo que Gaara creía, los precios eran al alcance de su bolsillo, así que pidió un emparedado* con una malteada de chocolate mientras esperaba que la media hora pasara rápido. Antes de lo que canta un gallo la media hora ya había pasado, así que Gaara se dirigió hacia la caja, mientras dejaba lo que valía su pequeño abre bocas, más una propina, la cual era merecida.

Salió, mientras se dirigía despreocupado hacia su lugar de encuentro, apoyado en una pequeña baranda se encontraba un chico viendo fijamente su pelo, mientras observaba a lado y lado impaciente, aquel chico, como el de la cafetería tenía su cabello dorado, pero este era un poco más corto y alborotado y su piel era de un color canela.

Gaara se acerco mientras decía -¿Usted es Namikaze Minato?-, él se separo de aquella baranda mientras sonrió y afirmó moviendo su cabeza, para posteriormente decir -así es, soy yo, así que usted debe ser Gaara… ¿Disculpe me podría decir su apellido?- Gaara se acercó hasta é para estrechar sus manos y decía -Lo siento, yo no tengo apellido-, Minato lo quedó viendo durante unos minutos para posteriormente decir -esta bien comprendo- Minato soltó aquel apretón mientras empezó a caminar hacia aquel departamento.

Gaara comprendió así que lo siguió y pudo notar que sonreía por cualquier cosa, cuando entró a aquel departamento fue como si un ángel cantara, lo primero que vio fue la sala comedor, era realmente espaciosa, después camino un poco más hasta encontrarse con la cocina, si antes estaba impresionado, ahora lo estaba más, siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el baño, ciertamente no era lo mejor de la casa, pero aún así le encantaba, siguieron caminando hasta que se encontró con una habitación, pero recordó que en el aviso decía "arriendo habitación" no departamento, así que como si Minato le leyera el pensamiento siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con una escalera en forma de caracol.

Minato se puso frente a él mientras dijo -Sígueme-lo primero que el vio cuando subió aquellas escaleras fue una pequeña sala de estar*, siguió caminando y vio la habitación, esta estaba decorada con unos cuadros extraños, siguieron caminando hasta toparse con la cocina, se detuvieron para volver sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse con un baño, después volvieron a la habitación para encontrarse con una pequeña puerta de cristal, Minato la abrió para mostrarle el balcón.

Después de todo esto Gaara le preguntó a Minato por que arrendaba aquella lujosa habitación, también le preguntó cuanto valía el arriendo, y otras cosas más, el le respondió en pocas palabras que el había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en otro país, que había hablado con su hijo, y que él no quería irse de su ciudad natal, así que estaba buscando a alguien con desesperación, al principio vinieron muchas personas, pero ninguna le generaba confianza, así que aumentaba el valor enormemente al que realmente tenía pensado, les decía que el arriendo valía más o menos dos mil dólares.

Cuando Gaara escuchó aquello sintió como si un baldado de agua fría en ese momento le hubiera caído encima, él no poseía tanto dinero, lo que le pagaban en la librería era tan solo unos 500 dólares mensuales, Gaara sabía que aquel apartamento tan lujoso nunca podría estar a su alcance, pero Minatoi aún seguía con su discurso decía que el arriendo realmente era de 50 dólares*, Gaara abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras decía -cin…cin-¿cincuenta dólares?, no es muy poco-.

Minato inmediatamente después de oír esto rió un poco y dijo - sé que es muy poco, pero el dinero no me hace falta y sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¿Qué dices?- Gaara no lo pensó ni dos veces, antes de afirmar con su cabeza, Minato le dio unas pequeñas instrucciones, le dijo que su hijo tendría más o menos su edad, y que sabía que se iban a llevar bien.

Minato hizo una llamada, Gaara creyó que era a su hijo, ya que este le decía que iba a tener un gran compañero, después de esto Minato dijo que su hijo Naruto estaba emocionado de conocerlo, le contó algunas cosas de el que necesitaba saber, para posteriormente darle sus llaves, Gaara no podía creer lo afortunado que era, salió de aquel departamento no sin antes cerrarlo con llave, apenas salió de allí tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque los demás pensaran que estaba era enojado.

Volvió nuevamente a su trabajo en la librería, ya habían `pasado varias horas desde que comenzó su turno, sus manos temblaban ya que estaba a punto de conocer a su compañero de habitación, no sabía como iban a llevarse, no sabía su personalidad y estaba algo asustado pues últimamente todo le estaba saliendo demasiado bien y sabía que algo muy malo iba a pasar, lo presentía.

Antes de salirse choco contra alguien, ni se mosqueo en ver quien era, solo salió corriendo de aquel lugar, ya que estaba realmente ansioso, corrió pero antes de llegar a la esquina de donde iba a ser su nuevo apartamento respiro profundamente, y empezó a caminar tranquilamente, pero lo que vio lo desconcertó totalmente, en frente de aquel edificio se encontraban miles y miles de patrullas, con las sirenas encendidas, mientras una cinta amarilla decía "Peligro no pase".

Gaara inmediatamente comenzó a temblar a medida que se acercaba a aquella escena, llegó hasta donde un chico que tenía su cabello largo y era de un color negro, en su brazo derecho se encontraba un extraño emblema, mientras que en la parte decía "Policía de Nueva York" y un poco mas abajo se encontraba un letrero que decía CSI*, en su cinturón llevaba una placa y una pistola 9 mm*.

A Gaara le daban pánico las pistolas, pero no por eso tenía que ser cobarde, así que se acerco con valentía y sin hacerle caso a sus instintos para saber que había pasado -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó con su voz entrecortada por el miedo a aquel chico que estaba tratando de resolver aquella situación, aquel chico con un suspiro respondió -acaban de matar a un hombre-, después señalo a un punto y vio allí a un chico con el cabello corto y extrañas marcas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, aquel policía seguía hablando -aquel chico es el hijo de él, parece que lo mataron por deudas que el tenía y se llevaron todo lo que había en el departamento-.

Gaara con algo de miedo pregunto el nombre de la persona que había sido asesinada, y aquel policía le dijo que eso era algo confidencial, luego Garra le insistió ya que pensaba que el lo conocía y aquel chico dijo -Siendo así, el hombre as quien mataron se llamaba Minato Namikaze, en ese momento las piernas de Gaara fallaron y cayó, mientras miles de lágrimas pasaban por su rostro, el le explico al policía que esa tarde había estado con él, el policía le dijo -Ahora sabemos que usted estuvo con él, y ahora es nuestro principal sospechoso-

Gaara comprendió en lo que se había metido, entonces comprendió se paró y vio a aquel chico, y sus lágrimas sobre su rostro y supo, que jamás se volverían a hablar. Después de semanas entre interrogaciones e investigaciones encontraron al verdadero culpable, al principió Gaara era el principal sospechoso pero el tenía una cuartada, ese día el estaba en la biblioteca trabajando, y le hubiese sido imposible matar a Minato,

Apenas salió de ese lugar Gaara lejos de sentirse enfurecido, supo, que el quería hacer todo eso, estar en interrogatorios, e investigar las muertes, ir a las escenas de los crímenes y encontrar pruebas que digan quien es el culpable y dejar en libertad a aquellos que son inocentes, ahora más que nunca Gaara estaba seguro de ser policía, estaba saliendo de aquel lugar cuando frente a él se encontraba un extraño chico, su cabello era dorado, y tenía extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, en ese momento toda su ropa era negra.

A Gaara le pareció un poco extraño, pero no por eso siguió con su camino, así que comenzó a caminar para empezar a buscar su nuevo habitación, ya que sabía que de la otra no había quedado nada, se entristeció un poco porque recordaba a aquel amable hombre y jamás de los jamases hubiera deseado un mal para aquel hombre, estaba caminando pensando en que iba a ser ahora cuando escucho un -detente- Gaara volteó sobre sus paso y vio que el chico se acercaba a él, lentamente mientras hablaba en su transcurso -¿Tu eres Gaara? ¿Verdad?- , él afirmo con su cabeza mientras decía -si, soy yo-.

Aquel chico lo quedó viendo unos segundos, para posteriormente sonreír con melancolía para proseguir con su charla -¿Sabes quien es… fue Minato Namikaze?- cuando escuchó aquel nombre Gaara se quedó helado para solo responder -si, sé quien fue él, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- aquel chico se le siguió acercando hasta estar a no más de dos centímetros de él y decirle -toma- mientras le entregaba una llave, Gaara inmediatamente puso en su rostro una expresión de confusión, mientras recibía aquella extraña llave, para posteriormente decir -No entiendo-.

El chico sonrió nuevamente mientras se alejaba un poco más de él, ya que sabía que eso que estaba haciendo era invadir a la otra persona, se sentó sobre una silla mientras veía los edificios y el pequeño parque que frente a él estaban, lo vio durante unos segundos, como para que Gaara entendiera que tenía que ir hasta allí, así que el fue y se quedó de pie a su lado, aquel chico siguió con su charla -bueno, para que entiendas, primero me presentaré me llamo Naruto Namikaze*- .

Gaara apenas escuchó aquel nombre abrió sus ojos enormemente pero siguió escuchando a aquel chico - Mi padre antes de… morir, me dijo que había encontrado a la persona correcta para ser mi compañero, que me iba a agradar y que era algo extraño, me dio tus características y tu nombre, antes de colgar me dijo que te tratara bien, que eras un buen chico, y que me dejaba las llaves de tu habitación para cuando regresaras-

Gaara abrió sus ojos y comprendió la situación, así que también vio a un punto indeterminado mientras sostenía aquella llave mientras en su pensamiento había una frase que decía -Gracias Minato; Gracias- para que después saliera una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, sin ser detectada por su acompañante.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses después de tan desastroso momento, al principio Gaara no se hablaba con Naruto, pero poco a poco empezaron a llevarse mejor, por cosas del destino terminaron estudiando juntos y el decía que era su mejor amigo, para él era un poco complicado porque estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo, pero para él eso era como un relajante y lo ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Un día estaba acomodando los libros cuando de pronto un chico de cabello oscuro y corto entro a la biblioteca, la campana que estaba sobre la puerta llamo su atención, aquel chico era en extremo pálido en su mano llevaba un cuaderno y en la otra llevaba un libro el cual depositaba en su debido lugar, estaba buscando algo con su mirada, así que Gaara se apresuró a su encuentro, llegó rápidamente y con la voz un poco agitada por su carrera le dijo -en que le puedo ayudar señor- aquel chico lo quedó viendo unos segundos, para posteriormente verse a si mismo mientras decía -tan viejo me veo, creo que tenemos la misma edad, pero bueno, estoy buscando la odisea-.

Gaara asintió mientras le decía -sígame- llegaron al lugar y le entrego el libro el lo recibió con una sonrisa algo falsa mientras decía -gracias- para posteriormente irse, a Gaara esto le pareció algo extraño, pero dejo de pensar en ese acontecimiento como si nunca hubiera pasado.

*El titulo no me convence si alguien tienen una sugerencia será bien recibida

*La frase es de la película Kung fu panda 2 XD

*Vaho: vapor de agua

*Dispositivo a presión, es de esos a los que si uno quita un peso determinado explota

*No se cuando vale un taxi por E.U así que puse esta suma, espero que no sea ni muy poquito, ni mucho XD, en mi país (Colombia) estos 10 dólares son más o menos 20 mil pesos

*Sakura no es importante dentro de mis fics, a veces sale, a veces no XD

*En mi país es común encontrar primero los nombres y después los apellidos.

*no encontré una imagen, pero ya saben como la de Dr. House, en donde ellos anotan los síntomas nuevos que tiene el paciente, para que cuando llegue la siguiente enfermera o doctor sepan que administrarle, es la misma que cuando uno llega y empiezan a pedir los datos personales de la persona.

*Los Ángeles- California, más conocido como L.A. Nota: ellos todo este tiempo estaban en Nueva York

* No me sé el nombre del papá de Gaara, sorry -_-

*Jejej no sé si es castaño, o se que color es su cabello XD

*Recién nacidos.

*Tomo esta edad como la mayoría de edad, en la cual ya puede ser un ser independiente, autosuficiente y puede empezar a trabajar.

*Los tatuajes se pueden hacer con la autorización de un adulto, pero esta puede ser falsificada, o en algunos casos existen sitios clandestinos en donde los realizan sin dicha autorización.

*No se si sean de este color, o verdes O.o, a mi me parecen del mismo color XD

*No encontré una imagen, pero es como la de neji… Nejiiiii :'( T-T

*No tengo idea si se llama así, son aquellos que acomodan los libros.

*Me acabó de acordar de esas materias, y se me puso la piel de gallina, menos mal ya salí de el colegió, y lo que estoy viendo en mi U es lo que me gusta :D, aunque en todas las carreras debemos ver algo de matemáticas *escalofrío*, odio las matemáticas.

*Un sándwich, yumi me dio hambre.

*No sé si se escribe así.

*No sé si estoy siendo exagerada en cuanto a los precios, la verdad no sé cuando puede llegar a valer una habitación en Estados Unidos XD.

*Crime Scene Investigation: Investigación de la escena del crimen

*mm= Milímetros

*Así debía llamarse originalmente, pero para que nadie sospechara que el era el hijo de Minato osea el cuarto hokague decidieron ponerle el apellido de su mamá.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Caritas felices? todo será bien recibido y respondido.


	2. Sai

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

Los personajes son obra de Kishi, las frases dentro del fic, son de sus respectivos autores

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Sólo las situaciones dificilísimas hacen conocer al hombre sus ocultas capacidades"*

.

Capítulo 1.1: Sai

_Yingyang0401_

_._

La leve lluvia golpeaba con suavidad el pavimento, mientras se escuchaban el murmullo de la gente que caminaba de un lado al otro, pendientes solo de la realidad que los rodeaba, y vivían en una burbuja que les impedía ver más allá de lo que pensaban que era bueno.

Los carros pasaban de un lado a otro y sólo se detenían cuando el semáforo se los pedía, los limpiabrisas rechinaban suavemente, tratando de quitar la lluvia que sobre estos caían, las sirenas de las ambulancias resonaban cada minuto pero no era como si perturbara sus vidas.

De pronto se escucharon unas llantas que rechinaban sin control, mientras cerca de allí se encontraba una chica joven disfrutando de la lluvia en el parque, ella estaba tan metida dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de tan aterrador ruido.

Fue demasiado tarde, ya cuando se dio cuenta el auto estaba a menos de 1 metro de ella, ya no podía correr, ya no podía hacer nada, de pronto la oscuridad la envolvió, pero jamás sintió dolor, las personas al ver esa escena rompieron inmediatamente con su monotonía y cuando fueron a tratar de ayudar a aquella joven la persona que estaba dentro del auto lo movió pasando nuevamente encima de ella y escapando así de la escena del crimen.

Las personas no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, pero aún así no le tomaron importancia, lo más importante en aquel momento era salvar a aquella joven mujer, tan rápido como pudieron llamaron a la ambulancia, y fue en menos de un minuto que ella estaba allí. Aquella chica respiraba con dificultad, mientras hilos de sangre resbalaban de sus labios.

Los paramédicos pusieron a aquella chica en la camilla, mientras alrededor de su cuello ponían una especia de yeso en su cuello, subieron con delicadeza a aquella chica, mientras cerraban aquella puerta para dirigirse al hospital.

Dentro de la ambulancia se encontraba un paramédico, que decía los signos vitales de aquella chica, ella había perdido mucha sangre, tenía un pulmón perforado y varias costillas rotas, su radio* estaba partido en tres partes, al igual que su cubito su clavícula estaba totalmente destrozada, algunos dedos estaban rotos tanto que el carpo y el metacarpo ya no existían, se podía observar a simple vista que el cráneo estaba roto, y era muy grave.

Vio detenidamente su boca y se dio cuenta que su mandíbula también estaba rota y le faltaba algunos dientes, la tibia y el peroné estaban rotos exactamente en el mismo lugar, mientras que la rotula estaba volteada y eso hacia que su pie estuviera apuntando a su espalda*, aquel paramédico se dio cuenta entonces que aquella chica no podría sobrevivir, era casi imposible y aparte de todo su tipo de sangre era el AB-*.

Pronto aquella chica empezó a respirar cada vez con más dificultad, y pronto ella quedó sin signos vitales, el paramédico empezó a tratarla primero con RCP*, pero esta acción no le funciono, así que llego hasta el desfibrilador, después puso un extraño gel en su cuerpo, mientras decía -despeguen- por rutina ya que nadie más se encontraba con él.

A los pocos segundos aquella chica empezó a tener nuevamente sus signos vitales, y fue justo a tiempo, ya que ya habían llegado al hospital, lo que para aquel paramédico habían resultado ser horas, fueron tan solo unos cuantos minutos, se bajó rápidamente de aquella ambulancia, mientras le decía todo lo que había pasado al médico de turno, el entendió mientras decía -5 mg* de anestesia- y llevársela al cuarto de operación.

Antes de empezar a proceder le hicieron unos cuantos de análisis, y fue cuando se quedaron sorprendidos, aquella chica tenía unos 7 meses de embarazo, el bebé también estaba en peligro así que debían actuar rápido, el doctor le comunico a la enfermera que se comunicara con los familiares y que le explicara la situación por la que estaban pasando y la decisión que tuvieron que tomar sin su consentimiento, ya que era de vida o muerte.

La enfermera llamó inmediatamente, dentro del bolso que ella llevaba tenía una agenda en donde estaban escrito unos números y aparte tenía un número de celular el cual era tenía miles de llamadas perdidas, cuando averiguaron de quien era esas llamadas se dieron cuenta que en la pantalla de aquel celular decía "30 llamadas perdidas de papá".

La enfermera marcó inmediatamente a aquel celular mientras le decía por teléfono aquel acontecimiento, cuando aquel hombre escucho la palabra bebe, inmediatamente reaccionó diciendo que su hija no estaba embarazada y que estaba seguro de ello, la enfermera le volvió a insistir, pero aquel hombre solo pregunto por su hija y en que hospital se encontraba.

A los pocos minutos llego un hombre viejo, que caminaba lentamente mientras que llevaba en su mano un bastón que lo ayudaba con su travesía, llevaba su rostro vendado al igual que una mano, se acerco hasta la enfermera y le dijo -buenas tardes señorita..- en ese momento bajo su mirada hasta su gafete para volver a ver a la enfermera para posteriormente decir -buenas tardes señorita Sakura, estoy buscando a mi hija-, -Por supuesto señor…-, -Danzou- dijo él; -Señor Danzou dígame el nombre de la chica para saber en donde se encuentra, él le dijo el nombre de su hija, la enfermera lo vió durante unos segundos para posteriormente decir.

-Lo siento señor Danzou los médicos hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero no pudieron salvarla, ella realmente estaba muy herida, pero al parecer el bebé se encuentra satisfactoriamente bien-, -¿bebé?; ¿De qué bebé me está hablando mi hija no estaba embarazada, estoy seguro de ello, mi hija me contaba todo, y no creo que de un momento a otro me ocultara algo tan importante-

Sakura lo vio unos segundos para posteriormente decirle -sígame por favor- la chica comenzó a caminar al lado de Danzou, sin tener prisas, hasta que llegaron a la sala de Neonatos, mientras le decía -ve ese bebé de allá-, -si- dijo el confundido, -pues, el es el hijo de su hija, lo que lo hace su nieto, créame que no estamos confundidos-

Danzou vio unos segundos a aquel ser inocente que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, para posteriormente sacar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez -mi nieto, es mi nieto-, pasaron dos meses después de aquel trágico accidente, Danzou había llegado a sacar por fin a su nieto Sai*, llegó hasta la sala de Neonatos mientras veía a su tranquilo nieto, al lado de el se encontraba un pequeño bebe con su cabellera de un color rojo, le pareció algo tierno aquel bebe.

Entró hasta donde estaba Sakura con su otra hija, la cual cargo a aquel bebe con extrema ternura, ya que ambos sabían que ese era el último legado de aquella joven, aunque ni siquiera ella hubiera sabido de su existencia, salieron sonrientes llegaron hasta su auto y depositaron a Sai en una silla para bebes.

14 años después

Pasaron muchos años, Sai se encontraba acostado en el jardín, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del olor de los árboles, del sonido de las hojas y de la tranquilidad en la que él en ese momento se encontraba, después de respirar profundamente se levantó de el pasto para adentrarse a su casa, aquella casa estaba solitaria y no había nadie que lo acompañara, ya que su abuelo estaba en una terapia de rehabilitación la cual le aburría de sobremanera, y su tía estaba con su familia.

Empezó a caminar tocando levemente la pared fría, estaba subiendo aquellas escaleras cuando noto que en el descanso la pared estaba un poco más caliente que el resto y esto le pareció un poco extraño, al lado de esto se encontraba un cuadro, Sai pensó que esto se trataba de una broma, así que lo ignoró, pasaron unos minutos y Sai no dejaba de pensar en aquel acontecimiento, así que bajo nuevamente con rapidez aquellas escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente a este extraño lugar, comenzó a golpear la pared, y precisamente en aquel lugar se escuchaba hueco.

Movió el cuadro, pero no paso nada, fue entonces que el sonrió de manera inconsciente, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, y que todo aquello era producto de su infantil imaginación, así que nuevamente volvió a subir aquellas escaleras sin pensar en que podía pasar, llego a la esquina y prendió una luz, de pronto un chirrido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el se volteó nuevamente para ver que el lugar en donde estaba investigando se había abierto misteriosamente.

Sai empezó a bajar aquellas escaleras sus piernas empezaron a temblar hasta que llegaron a su destino, con suavidad empezó a abrir aquella puerta, la cual estaba algo pesada, al abrirla totalmente había un hueco, pero todo estaba realmente oscuro, así que Sai se devolvió para buscar una linterna, volvió nuevamente a las escaleras mientras sostenía la linterna sobre su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente.

Prendió aquella linterna mientras se aventuraba dentro de aquel extraño lugar, se volteo un momento para cerrar aquella puerta, pero dejándola entreabierta, siguió su camino, alumbraba a lado y lado mientras solamente veía telarañas en aquellas paredes, pronto aparecieron unas extrañas escaleras las cuales cuando las piso empezaron a rechinar como si se fueran a caer. Sai camino un poco hacia la esquina para sostenerse de la pared mientras bajaba, para sí no caerse, una mano sostenía aquella pared, mientras la otra sostenía su linterna.

De repente su linterna se apagó dejándolo a él en una extrema oscuridad, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, mientras dejaba su mano de aquella pared para golpear a la linterna para que volviera a cumplir su función, pero antes de que lograra dicha acción, empezó a escuchar pequeños pasos que se acercaban lentamente a él, en ese momento el miedo comenzó a invadir su mano, así que trato de volver sobre sus pasos, pero le era imposible ya que sus músculos no respondían a lo que su mente les dictaba.

De un momento a otro su linterna comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, mientras con miedo alumbraba al lugar de donde escuchó aquellos pasos para darse cuenta que frente a él, ni al lado ni atrás había alguien, Sai lanzó un suspiro para posteriormente seguir su travesía. Llegó hasta una puerta la cual se encontraba entreabierta, así que con suavidad la abrió, fue cuando quedó embelesado.

Frente a él habían cientos, no miles de pinturas, mientras en un rincón se encontraban los elementos para hacer nuevas pinturas, Sai se acercó a tocar aquella maravillosa obra de arte, nunca jamás en su vida había estado tan maravillado con algo. Nuevamente escuchó pasos pero esta vez estaban acompañados de un golpe de un bastón.

Sai salió corriendo de ese lugar tan rápido como sus pies lo permitieron, por primera vez en toda su vida daba gracias al cielo que su abuelo estaba con bastón, llegó nuevamente a las escaleras para posteriormente cerrar con delicadeza aquel pasadizo, para después correr hasta su habitación y ocultarse bajo las sábanas, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

En menos de un minuto su abuelo entró a su habitación mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso que lo despertara y decirle -despierta dormilón- Sai abrió sus ojos lentamente, aunque nunca hubiera estado dormido, tenía que actuar muy bioen así que dirigió su mano para restregar sus ojos y decir -¿Abuelo? Que bueno que llegaste- mientras se levantaba de su cama para abrazar a su abuelo.

-Así es Sai, y te traje un pequeño regalo-, -¿Qué es?- Dijo Sai mientras sus ojos se iluminaban por la emoción, su abuelo saco de la parte de atrás unas pinturas, unos lápices y un lienzo en blanco, a Sai se le iluminaron, mientras volvía abrazar a su abuelo mientras repetía una y otra vez un gracias.

Pero la paz de aquella habitación fue de pronto rota por alguien, frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre que estaba cubierto totalmente por una capa y el cual sostenía en su mano una pistola, Danzou abrió sus ojos, mientras decía -¿Tú?, pero ¿Cómo?- aquel hombre señalo a Sai, mientras encima de aquella tela sonreía, Danzou dirigió su mirada a Sai que no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, mientras su abuelo le decía -Sai ¿Por qué?-, para posteriormente recibir al menos unos diez disparos de aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre veía con odio a su abuelo, y aunque el ya estuviese agonizando se acerco hasta el para seguir disparando sin misericordia, hasta que el sonido del tambor* le aviso que las balas ya se habían acabado, aquel hombre lanzó sobre su abuelo aquella pistola mientras decía -gracias niño- para posteriormente irse de allí.

Cuando la policía llegó Sai aún estaba en shock, intentaron por todos los medios hacerlo reaccionar, pero el no decía nada, él tenía miedo, después de unos días Sai se fue a vivir con su tía Mikoto y con sus primos Itachi y Sasuke, también siguieron averiguando la muerte de su abuelo, aquella investigación arrojó que aquel hombre era un asesino serial, que su abuelo mantenía encerrado en aquella misteriosa habitación que el había encontrado, una persona fue amable con el durante todo aquel doloroso proceso, aquel hombre le pidió las características de aquel hombre, haciendo que el lo dibujara.

Después de todo aquello que sufrió supo que el también quería hacer lo mismo, y aparte era arte, y fue entonces que no descansaría hasta atrapar al asesino de su abuelo, ya que no lo habían podido encontrar, ya que el se estaba cubriendo cuando lo ataco, sino que también prometió servir a la justicia.

Llevaba unos cuantos días viviendo en el apartamento con sus primos, pero a él no le gustaba estar allí, un día descubrió una librería y que cerca de esta había una cafetería llamada "Explosión", le parecía un nombre raro para una cafetería pero aún así no le tomo importancia, fue caminando lentamente hacia aquella cafetería en donde atendía un chico de cabello largo y color rubio, cuando se acerco lo suficiente a él pudo leer el nombre de Deidara, después de pedir su orden vio que aquel chico se dirigía hacia donde estaban los chefs para poner su orden, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia donde había un chico de cabellera roja.

Dejó de ver a aquel chico para prestar atención sobre el libro que llevaba en su mano, el cual ya estaba apunto de terminar y se llamaba La Ilíada, después de aquel libro iría a la biblioteca y pediría un nuevo libro, se moría por leer La Odisea.

Pronto llegó aquel chico rubio con su orden, levanto su vista para agradecerle, y de nuevo se fijo para donde antes había estado el chico con cabello rojo, pero el ya no se encontraba allí, no le dio importancia y comenzó a comerse su muffin* con malteada de chocolate, de repente empezó a escuchar miles de sirenas, así que se paró rápidamente aún con su muffin en su mano, se tomo rápidamente su malteada, mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa para salir corriendo de aquel local.

Luego se dirigió hacia la librería a tratar de sacar un libro prestado, pero cuando llegó vió a un chico pelirrojo cerrar la puerta mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar, y de repente chocó con él, pero lejos de disculparse se levantó rápidamente mientras seguía corriendo mientras Sai pensaba "Por lo menos hubiera pedido perdón", se levantó de aquel piso frio y empezó a caminar por el parque, de repente vio miles de patrullas policiales yendo hacia el mismo sitio, mientras una ambulancia iba tras ellas, con la sirena a todo volumen, Sai empezó a seguir a aquellos policías hasta que llego al punto donde todos estaban, pronto vio que empezaron a poner una cinta amarilla que decía peligro no pase, mientras en una esquina se encontraba un chico sentado sobre el piso llorando desconsoladamente.

De repente los medios de comunicación empezaron a llegar haciéndole preguntas a un chico de cabellera negra y larga, sin importarle los sentimientos de aquel chico, después de unos segundos, vio a aquel policía hablando con un chico pero por más que intentaba no logro ver de quien se trataba, así que dejo de esforzarse, después de unos minutos escucho que habían encontrado a alguien que podía ser culpable de aquel asesinato.

Un momento habían dicho asesinato jamás creyó que sería algo tan grave, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo así que se fue de aquel lugar no sin antes ver hacia atrás para ver a aquel chico que aún se encontraba en el suelo con pequeñas lágrimas secas en su rostro, sabía que aquel chico pero simplemente no podía entrara allí y consolarlo, ni siquiera se conocían.

Volvió nuevamente a su casa, pero cuando entro vio a todos con cara de preocupación, se acerco suavemente hacia ellos mientras preguntaba -¿Qué paso?- Su tía Mikoto lo vio unos segundos para después decir -un amigo cercano de nosotros murió hoy-, -Lo siento- dijo Sai, -esta bien- respondió ella, -¿Cuándo será su funeral?- preguntó Sai, -aún no lo sabemos-respondió Fugaku-generalmente estas… cosas tardan tiempo; -entiendo- dijo secamente Sai mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses antes de ser enterrado uno de los mejores amigo de su tío Fugaku, Minato Namikaze, el fue a aquel funeral y se impresiono cuando reconoció al chico que estaba llorando sentado en el frio suelo aquel día, y entonces comenzó a atar cabos, ya ahora todo tenía sentido, después de ese entierro todos regresaron a la casa, para posteriormente cambiarse y continuar con sus monótonas vidas, Sai llegó a su habitación y se dio cuenta que el libro ya lo terminaba ese día, sería bueno pasara por la librería, y también unas cuantas pinturas ya que estas se le habían acabado.

Así que guardo el dinero en su bolsillo mientras salía de aquella mansión, se dirigió hacia la librería, no sin antes tomar una malteada en aquel extraño lugar llamado "Explosión", después salió de allí para comprar todo lo que le hacía falta, entre ello un lienzo, después de comprar lo que necesitaba se dirigió hacia la librería con mucha calma, mientras pensaba que debía dibujar ahora.

Más pronto de lo que recordaba llegó a la librería, la cual tenía su puerta cerrada, pero un letrero decía "abierto" y en la puerta se leía "empuje", así que el se dirigió hacia aquella puerta, mientras la empujaba levemente aquella puerta, haciendo que sonara sobre el una extraña campana, levanto levemente sus ojos, pero después prosiguió.

Fue hasta el lugar en donde se dejaban los libros para dejar el suyo, y empezar a buscar su nuevo libro, pero se dio cuenta que aquella librería había cambiado un poco, así que no supo en donde buscar, así que se quedó parado unos minutos en aquel lugar, de repente se le acerca un chico con cabellera roja mientras le decía -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Sai afirmó con su cabeza mientras comenzó a decir -si, estoy buscando el libro de la Ilíada-, -ahh, si por supuesto sígame- aquel chico se volteó mientras Sai lo seguía, mientras pensaba que lo había visto en algún lado, llegaron hasta un estante, mientras aquel chico le entregaba aquel libro mientras le decía -aquí tiene-, -Gracias- dijo Sai mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa falsa, para posteriormente irse de allí. Aquel chico era alguien extraño y sentía como si ya lo hubiera visto en algún otro lado, pero Sai dejo de pensar en aquella situación y se dirigió a su casa para leer su nuevo libro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(BOTTACH)

*Hueso del brazo

*auch

*Es el tipo de sangre más raro en el mundo, muy pocas personas tienen este tipo de sangre

*Respiración Cardio Pulmonar

Mg= Miligramos

*Según Naruto wiki el nació el 25 de noviembre: . /wiki/Sai

*Donde se guardan las balas en esta clase de pistolas

*cupcake


	3. Naruto

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

"pensamientos"

Los personajes son obra de Kishi, y las frases celebres dentro de este fic son de sus respectivos autores

Me di cuenta que no aclaré las parejas, que despistada soy U.u, las parejas son: SaiGaaSai, SasuNAruSasu, ItaDeiIta

harunablakrose aquí esta tu conti y gracias por tu review :)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Para hacer la vida soportable hay que acostumbrarse a las injurias del tiempo y a las injusticias de los hombres"*

Capítulo 1.2: Naruto

_Yingyang0401_

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba parada mientras cortaba algunas flores de una matera que colgaba sobre su cabeza, de repente sintió un pequeño dolor que venía de su vientre, ella dejo su oficio, mientras se dirigía hacia su teléfono celular, el cual se encontraba sobre una mesa.

Tomo aquel celular mientras marcaba a su esposo

-Bueno- respondió el mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles en su oficina

-ya es hora- dijo ella mientras se llevaba inconscientemente una mano a su vientre.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas el se paro de su oficina mientras botaba todos los papeles de la comisaría sobre la mesa mientras salía corriendo de allí, su mejor amigo Fugaku intentó detenerlo, pero el era demasiado rápido y en la lejanía lo oyó decir -ya es hora- mientras seguía corriendo.

Minato llegó rápidamente a su auto mientras ponía la sirena de su auto, y salió rápidamente de allí, pronto estaba frente a su casa y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposa, pero lejos de alegrarse se preocupó, pues la vio sentada sobre la mesa, con el celular en su mano, mientras litros de sangre salían de su cuerpo.

Minato se preocupo, así que se acercó a ella delicadamente, mientras trataba de despertarla, ella despertó un poco mientras decía -dile a Naruto que me perdone- para posteriormente seguir durmiendo, a Minato realmente no le importo lo que botaba en su camino, mientras levantaba a Kushina de aquel lugar,

La sangre seguía corriendo y Minato no sabía que hacer, así que puso nuevamente la sirena mientras se dirigía rápidamente al hospital, en esos momentos agradecía el que él fuese policía, pronto llegó al hospital y salió de aquel auto tan rápido como un rayo, mientras abría la puerta y alzaba nuevamente a su esposa con extrema delicadeza, para posteriormente comenzar a correr dentro de aquella calle, apenas entro lo primero que dijo fue -por favor un doctor, mi esposa...-

Inmediatamente un doctor de cabello blanco se acercó a el, mientras le decía a Minato -todo estará bien, déjelo en mis manos- para posteriormente ir al lado de muchas enfermeras entre ellas una con un extraño color rosa en su cabello, realmente a él no le importaba aquello, lo que realmente le importaba era la salud de su esposa e hijo no nato*.

Empezó a caminar de lado a lado de aquella habitación, mientras agarraba una y otra vez su cabello, su camisa antes blanca era de un tono carmesí, y la sangre de sus manos ya estaba seca. Cada cinco minutos Minato paraba de caminar mientras veía hacia aquella puerta que decía "Emergencia" para ver si salía aquel doctor de aquella habitación, pero nadie salía de esta, así que volví a Caminar de lado a lado.

Pasaban las horas y aún no sabía nada aún de su esposa y de su hijo, ya hace tiempo había dejado de caminar de un lado al otro, para solo estar sentado en aquella incomoda silla, mientras no despegaba sus ojos de aquella puerta, en donde se debatía la vida de su esposa y de su hijo, de repente vio salir de aquel lugar a la chica con cabello rosa, cubierta de sangre.

Minato apenas la vio, salto de su silla, mientras corría a su alcance para preguntarle como estaba su esposa

-¿Cómo esta mi esposa, y mi hijo?- Aquella chica lo vio unos segundos, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban infinita tristeza, para posteriormente decir

-Lo siento mucho, no pudimos salvarla a ella- ,. En ese momento lagrimas de tristeza comenzaron a invadir su rostro, pero de repente entendió que aquella chica dijo que no la habían podido salvar a ella, y entonces pregunto

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- .

Ella lo volvió a ver mientras ponía una sonrisa melancólica para posteriormente decirle -Su hijo esta estable, pero aún se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, puede que no se salve-

Apenas Minato escucho aquello se derrumbó, mientras miles de lágrimas salían de su rostro. Ya habían pasado unas horas y Minato se encontraba como un muerto en vida, mirando hacia un punto inexistente de aquel lugar, mientras seguían saliendo miles de lágrimas de su rostro.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, haciendo que saliera de su letargo y ver hacia la dirección en donde sentía aquel apretón, parado al lado de él se encontraba su mejor amigo Fugaku, Minato sonrió melancólicamente, mientras volteó de nuevo hacia aquel punto inexistente, de pronto escuchó un

-Siento lo que te pasó- de Fugaku, Minato lo volteó a ver mientras le decía

-Nadie es culpable de esto, simplemente ocurrió, por favor toma asiento-, Fugaku afirmo mientras se sentaba al lado de él, para después ver al mismo punto y decirle

- ¿Y cómo esta tu hijo?-

-Naruto- respondió Minato mientras Fugaku lo volteaba a ver para decirle

-¿Perdón?-

-Naruto, así se llama mi hijo-

-Ohh entiendo, ¿Y cómo esta Naruto?-

-No lo sé, no me quieren decir nada estoy muy asustado- decía Minato mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos, para comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

De repente salió el doctor de extraño cabello blanco, mientras se dirigía a un Minato triste para decir

-Señor Minato, su bebé esta recuperándose satisfactoriamente, si gusta puede pasar a verlo-

Apenas escuchó aquellas palabras Minato inmediatamente dejo de llorar mientras se levantaba de golpe y salir corriendo, a la sala de neonatos sin en la mitad del camino recordó que había dejado atrás a su amigo, así que se iba a devolver sobre sus pasos, cuando lo vio acercarse lentamente.

Así que Minato se volteo nuevamente mientras volvía a correr, como si su vida dependiera de eso, llego a aquella sala, y vio a su pequeño Naruto quien dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, fue entonces que Minato comenzó a llorar de felicidad, mientras Fugaku se acercaba a él para decirle

-esto me recuerda el día que vi a Sasuke-, Minato lo volteó a ver mientras afirmaba, para después ver a la enfermera la cual le había dicho que no creía que su hija sobreviviera.

Minato la vio por unos segundos mientras ella le decía con un leve sonrojo de la vergüenza

-Sólo tiene que firmar algunos papeles y podrá sacar a su bebé- Minato la vio unos segundos para posteriormente decir

-esta bien- e ir tras ella.

14 años después

Un muchacho caminaba entre las abarrotadas tiendas, mientras comía distraídamente su paleta de agua, acompañado de su mejor amienemigo como el lo llamaba, Sasuke, cada tienda le parecía mejor que la anterior, pero dentro de su cabeza se formaban miles de imágenes de otra cosa totalmente diferente, hace unos días su padre dijo que el iba a ser transferido a una nueva ciudad, pero el tenía sus amigos allí, así que de manera infantil decidió oponerse a ir con él, pero ahora sentía que había sido demasiado egoísta con su padre, y aunque era cierto que todos sus amigos se encontraban en esa ciudad, aún así el era su padre, quien lo había cuidado durante toda su vida, y el que nunca le había pedido nada a cambio, sino buenas notas.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, mientras la paleta se derretía en su mano, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar con la melodía especial para su padre*, así que con su mano libre agarro su teléfono mientras contestaba -bueno-

-Hola hijo-

-¿Papá?-

-Te llamaba para decirte que encontré el mejor compañero de habitación que pude hallar, se llama Gaara y te puedo asegurar que se nota que es buena gente y te cuidara-

-Genial, ya quiero conocerlo, pero papá hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-

-Claro que si hijo, nos vemos por la tarde en el departamento, te espero, no tardes-

-Si, claro que si papá- después de esa conversación se escucho un clic mientras Naruto volvía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo, mientras lanzaba de nuevo un suspiro, mientras aquel helado caía al suelo.

Durante todo aquel transcurso de aquella charla Sasuke lo veía detenidamente, cuando Naruto colgó le dijo -Es la primera vez que veo que dejas caer un helado, algo muy grave debe estar pasando-

-hmm perdóname que decías Sasuke-

-olvídalo Dobe-

-Hmm, okay-

Sasuke se impresiono ya que era la primera vez que Naruto no reaccionaba a su insulto, así que el sabía que algo muy grave debería estar pasando, de repente Naruto lo sacó de su ensoñación para decirle

-lo siento Sasuke, debo irme, tengo que hacer algo importante- para después voltearse para salir corriendo dejando en medio del parque a Sasuke, que tenía marcado en su cara la preocupación que en ese momento sentía.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo* llego al departamento que compartía con su padre, sus piernas temblaban pero estaba más que decidido a irse con él, podría seguirse manteniendo en contacto con sus amigos, y de vez en cuando podría viajar para visitarlos.

Sacó delicadamente las llaves de aquel departamento, pero antes de que estas llegaran a su destino él se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba semiabierta, esto en verdad era extraño, así que con delicadeza fue abriendo lentamente aquella puerta, cuando esta estaba abierta de par en par se sorprendió ya que no encontraba nada en aquel departamento.

Normalmente ese departamento estaba amoblado pero allí no se veía nada, empezó a caminar cuando se topo con huellas de sangre, entonces con delicadeza se fue hacia la cocina. La cual se encontraba ni siquiera con una olla* y lo único que pudo encontrar fue un palo que habían quitado de aquella mesa de roble, la cual tampoco estaba, con delicadeza, saco aquel palo mientras volvía de nuevo a empezar.

Veía lentamente sobre el piso de roble, mientras seguía aquellas pisadas de sangre que iba y venían, pronto se encontró en su habitación, no podía creer lo que veía hasta las cobijas se las habían robado, no le tomo importancia y siguió nuevamente aquellas huellas que lo llevaban de un lado al otro, solo para darse cuenta de las miles de cosas que en su hogar faltaban, mientras miles de objetos sin valor se hallaban en el suelo.

Pronto se encontró frente a la escalera de caracol, ese sería el cuarto de su nuevo compañero, así que las seguía con delicadeza, mientras estas de vez en cuando chirriaban a su paso, cuando llego al final de ellas, siguió aquel camino, el cual empezó a volverse un camino de sangre, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, mientras su mano temblaba sosteniendo aquel "arma" improvisada.

De repente llego a la habitación un pie colgaba de esta mientras el cuerpo se hallaba cubierta por la única sábana de todo aquel departamento, Naruto empezó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosos mientras acercaba suavemente hacia aquella manta, pero de repente se detuvo para regresar sobre sus pasos para llamar al 911*, mientras los policías llegaron el estuvo quieto en un solo lugar para no dañar aquella escena.

Apenas llegaron el les dijo -arriba hay alguien no sé si estará vivo, no sé si estará muerto, por favor apúrense- como si fueran palabras mágicas unos hombres subieron aquellas escaleras rápidamente, mientras otros se quedaban junto a él mientras sacaban cámaras y los utensilios para analizar aquella escena del crimen, un chico de cabello largo y negro* lo llevó hasta la salida, mientras en el transcurso de su recorrido le hacia varias preguntas.

Después de aquello Naruto salió mientras era atendido por los policías que estaban afuera y veía como ponían una cinta de color amarillo que decía "peligro no pasé", espero quizás unos cuantos minutos antes de que aquel chico que había hablado con el se acercara con una mirada triste en sus ojos, cuando llegó hasta Naruto le dijo

-Chico…-

-Naruto-

-Naruto, lamentamos informarle que la persona que se encontraba en aquel cuarto era su padre, el falleció lo siento mucho-

Cuando Naruto escuchó aquellas palabras no pudo hacer más que derrumbarse, así que se sentó en aquel frió pavimento mientras lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, para posteriormente cubrirse sus ojos con sus manos, no quería que nadie lo viera tan quebrado*, pero le era imposible ya que sabía que la acción que estaba realizando lo hacía ver mucho más débil.

De repente se acerco aquel chico de cabellos azabaches* mientras le decía

-tenemos a un sospechoso, se llama Gaara y parece que fue el último que vio a tu padre con vida-

Cuando Naruto escucho aquel nombre comenzó a temblar de la rabia, el reconocía aquel nombre, era el chico que iba a ser su compañero de habitación, pero momento algo no cuadraba si el buscaba una habitación en donde vivir porque había robado aquello si ya tenia más que seguro aquel arriendo.

Pasaron algunas semanas de investigaciones y Naruto supo que aquel sospechoso en realidad tenía una gran coartada y no había estado en aquella escena del crimen, a él no le pareció justo que por todo aquel malentendido aquel chico se quedara sin hogar, no iban a vivir en el mismo lugar de aquel macabro asesinato, sino que ellos tenían otro departamento, apenas salió aquel chico Naruto lo detuvo y haló con él, haciéndole entender que iba a vivir con el.

Al principio ni siquiera se hablaban ya que Naruto aún estaba demasiado triste y aún sospechaba de él, pero poco a poco se fueron conociendo mejor y empezaron a llevar cada vez mejor, luego de unos meses de investigación encontraron con el verdadero paradero del asesino de su padre, un hombre llamado Kurama*, a Naruto esto le trajo algo de felicidad, por fin podría enterrar a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que jamás iba a poder hablarle de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a aquella morgue acompañado de Sasuke y su familia, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, Mikoto apretaba suavemente su hombro mientras le decía

-si no estas preparado nosotros podemos hacer toda esta gestión-, Naruto le agradeció infinitamente, mientras salía de aquel cuarto acompañado de su mejor amigo, apenas pusieron un pie afuero miles de lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, mientras dirigía un golpe a la pared, para posteriormente apoyarse en ella mientras seguía llorando*.

Sasuke se quedó callado, mientras se acercaba a él para apretarle suavemente su hombro y acompañarlo en su dolor. Luego de unos minutos sacaron de allí el feretro el cual estaba sellado*, lentamente Naruto se acerco aquel féretro mientras ponía suavemente su cabeza sobre él mientras miles de lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

Aquella misa estaba llena de gente, Naruto había invitado a Gaara el aún se sentía incomodo con aquella situación, pero supo que aún le debía mucho a aquel hombre y lo que menos podía hacer era ir a su entierro. Todos se encontraban en aquel cementerio, unos oraban, otros lloraban y otros simplemente están allí de pie sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Pronto el padre* empezó a orar por el alma de Fugaku, hicieron unas cuantas oraciones, para posteriormente empezar a bajar lentamente aquel feretro, mientras le echaba agua vendita a aquel ataúd mientras decía algunas palabras, pronto hasta los más impasibles comenzaron a llorar, Naruto se encontraba medio ido mientras aquella ceremonia se realizaba, el no sentía nada, no decía nada, no hacia nada, era como si estuviese muerto en vida.

Pronto todos comenzaron a retirarse, pero aún así Naruto se mantuvo allí mirando aquel hueco* mientras decía -Padre, no pudimos hablar, yo… te iba a acompañar, fui…demasiado egoísta… solo pensé en mi y no en todo lo que me habías dado, te prometo que seré el mejor detective, siempre quise serlo y seré el mejor, es una promesa padre- después de aquello Naruto dio media vuelta a aquella tumba mientras se dirigía a seguir su vida y cumplir aquella promesa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aunque este cap fue un poco más corto (hasta ahora me doy cuenta U.u) con este seaclaran muchas dudas

Próximo cap: Sasuke

*(CHANFORT)

*No nacido

*Es una expresión que utilizamos mucho, significa rápido, veloz, etc…

*Donde se cocina.

*Sacerdote, párroco, en mi fic son católicos, la verdad no tengo ninguna otra experiencia de entierros en las diferentes religiones, así que tomo como base la que he experimentado últimamente.

*Número de emergencia en E.U

*Itachi, Naruto no lo conoce, aunque sus papas siempre han estado juntos po motivo ellos nunca antes se han visto.

*Es una expresión significa tan afectado, débil, etc…

*Negro

*Kiubby, el zorro de las nueve colas, como el mato a los papas de Naru, decidí ponerlo en mi fic como el autor de la muerte de Minato.

*Algo así como en la película Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja

*Normalmente lo dejan abierto para que las personas puedan ver a su ser amado por última vez, pero como ha pasado tanto tiempo ya se había comenzado a descomponer y en estos causas lo dejan cerrado para no ocasionarle algún trauma a las personas.

*Normalmente en los cementerios o en los entierros es esta clase de cementerio dejan las tumbas abiertas así como la del efecto mariposa para que las personas puedan echarle cartas, flores, etc… y así los familiares puedan hablar con ellas antes de que las entierren.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Caritas felices? Todo sera bienvenido y bien contestado, si no puedo contestarlo les pido que me disculpen pero es por mi familia... en fin sin más nos vemos en agosto, chao :)


	4. Sasuke

Gracias a harunablakrose por su Review, si harunablakrose esta historia se podría cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla :D, Gracias a: harunablakrose, Por seguirme y gracias a: LoveDamonSalvatore, harunablakrose, Por tener mi fic en favoritos, me hacen muy feliz, Gracias a las 87 personas que han leido mi fic :D.

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

"pensamientos"

_Letra canción Dust in the Wind de Kansas_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-_

"La disciplina es la parte más importante del éxito"*

.

Capitulo 1.3: Sasuke

.

_Escrito por Yingyang0401_

_._

Un carro se movilizaba sin prisas en medio de aquella ciudad, respetaba los semáforos y los altos, dentro de aquel auto se encontraba un hombre llamado Fugaku, su esposa Mikoto lo acompaña en el asiento del copiloto, mientras su hijo mayor Itachi se encontraba en la parte trasera jugando PES en su PSP*, cuando se detenían en cualquier semáforo Fugaku volteaba a ver con cariño a su esposa, mientras esta le sonreía, ese día tenían programada una cesárea, ya que su hijo neonato Sasuke estaba enredado en su cordón umbilical y era muy peligroso que naciera por circunstancias normales , de repente vio que su esposa hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, mientras un ruido estridente de repente apareció, Fugaku dirigió inmediatamente la mirada hacia el lugar de tan extraño ruido, para ver como la fuente de su esposa se había roto.

-no puede ser- dijo él, mientras ponía la sirena de aquel auto para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano, con un poco de discreción volteó a ver a Itachi el cual había dejado hace mucho su entretenido juego, para sostener levemente la mano de su mamá mientras le decía

-respira mamá, todo esta bien, respira profundamente- su esposa sacaba de vez en cuando una sonrisa fingida mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano de aquel que en ese momento parecía tener más edad de la que realmente tenía.

Pronto llegaron a aquel hospital Bajaron todos, pero Itachi al ser tan pequeño no podía entrar a el hospital*, Itachi soltó delicadamente su mano mientras le decía

-Ma, todo estará bien- para después dirigirse a la pequeña pancita de ella para posteriormente darle un beso en esta y decir

-Sé que eres fuerte Sasuke- después de realizar aquella acción se dirigió a aquel auto mientras prendía la radio para escuchar Dust in the wind de Kansas.

_I close my eyes,_

_ Cierro los ojos _

_only for a moment _

_solo por un momento _

_and the moment's gone._

_y el momento pasa._

Fugaku y Mikoto entraron rápidamente a aquel hospital, mientras una chica de cabello rosa los atendía, cada palabra que Fugaku decía era un quejido de Mikoto, así que tuvieron que llevarla rápidamente al quirófano.

Pasaron unos segundos y un médico con cabello blanco se acerco diciéndole a Fugaku que no podía operar, que ya estaba demasiado dilatada y que el bebé ya había coronado, en esa estancia no podían operar porque podría resultar traumático tanto para su esposa, como para el bebe, Fugaku comprendió para después decirle -solo quiero que todo salga bien, ponga todo lo que este en sus manos para salvarlos a ambos-.

_All my dreams,_

_Todos mis sueños_

_pass before my eyes,_

_pasan por delante de mis ojos_

_that curiosity.  
una curiosidad._

Pronto aquel doctor llamado Jiraiya entró en aquel lugar, mientras Mikoto trataba de no gritar del dolor, mientras atrás de él entraba Fugaku, para ir al lado de ella mientras le sostenía la mano. Ella sudaba del dolor, y cuando vio a su esposo le dijo

-perdón Fugaku, ya es la segunda vez que me vez tan débil-, él sacó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le decía

-espero que no sea la última- para posteriormente darle un beso en sus labios.

Habían pasado 12 horas de labor de parto y la dilatación seguía siendo la misma, en ese punto ni podían hacer una cesárea y ella estaba demasiado cansada y preocupada por su pequeño bebé, cada nada aquella enfermera decía -

Frecuencia cardiaca estable, dilatación 8 cm- para posteriormente ver el reloj que portaba en su muñeca, el doctor al darse cuenta de aquella acción le dijo

-Sakura, hace 2 horas terminó tu turno ¿No crees que es hora de marcharte?- Aquella chica lo vio durante unos segundos, para después decirle

-ya he estado durante estas 12 horas una hora más no me matará-.

Seguían pasando los minutos y aquella situación no mejoraba, así que Jiraiya se llevo a una esquina a aquella chica mientras platicaban, después de realizar esta acción se acercó a Fugaku para decirle -Señor, han pasado doce horas y esta situación no mejora, así que este parto tendrá que ser asistido-

-no comprendo- dijo él mientras veía a una exhausta Mikoto,

-Verá- continuo diciendo aquel doctor - su esposa en estos momentos esta muy débil, así que podemos ayudarla a llevar este parto, tenemos dos opciones, la primera es con unos fórceps y la segunda con una ventosa, el primer método lastima a la madre pero no al bebe, y el segundo lastima al bebe pero no a la madre, dejaré que lo piensen*-

Mikoto había escuchado aquella conversación, así que con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca llamó a su esposo, el se acerco mientras ella le decía -No tienes que preocuparte por mi, ya sabes la respuesta

_Dust in the wind,_

_Polvo en el viento  
all they are is dust in the wind.  
todo lo que son (mis sueños) es polvo en el viento. _

Fugaku fue hablar con el doctor mientras le decía que habían decidido por el parto con fórceps, el doctor comprendió, así que empezaron a realizar aquella acción, cuando ya habían puesto los fórceps, entro una enfermera a aquella habitación

-que es lo que pasa señorita no ve que estamos en pleno parto-

-perdón por molestarlo doctor Jiraiya, pero acaba de ocurrir un accidente en las afueras del hospital, un auto se salió de control, mientras atropellaba a un niño, al parecer es el hijo de ellos-.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar aquellas palabras Mikoto dejo de pujar, mientras Fugaku mantenía fija la mirada sobre aquella enfermera, de repente Fugaku sintió un apretón en sus manos, así que dirigió la mirada a su esposa, y ella le dijo

-ve a ver como esta Itachi, yo estaré bien-

_Same old song, _

_La misma vieja canción_

_just a drop of water _

_solo una gota de agua _

_in an endless sea. _

_en un mar inmenso_

Fugaku salió como un rayo de aquella habitación, mientras se dirigía con la doctora a llenar los papeles pertinentes, mientras realizaba esta acción una camilla comenzó a acercarse a lo lejos, el pudo observar a su hijo lleno de cables con una máscara de oxigeno en su nariz, y miles de golpes en su cuerpo, ahora él, realmente no sabía que hacer.

Por un lado su esposa estaba teniendo a su segundo hijo, con graves complicaciones en el parto y por otro su hijo mayor estaba siendo llevado a cirugía, en ese momento se sintió impotente, de repente recordó a su mejor amigo Minato Namikaze, así que sacó rápidamente su celular de su bolsillo, como siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras, pero con aquellas decía todo lo que necesitaba en pocas palabras lo que dijo -ven al hospital Konoha, te necesito- para posteriormente colgar.

_All we do,_

_Todo lo que hacemos_

_crumbles to the ground, _

_se desmorona, _

_though we refuse to see._

aunque no queramos verlo

Fugaku volvió nuevamente a la sala de partos a ayudar a su esposa, lo primero que ella dijo-¿Cómo esta él?-

-Tiene algunas costillas rotas y unos vidrios del parabrisas cayeron en sus ojos, en este momento esta en operación- Mikoto comenzó a llorar, él se acerco a ella para apretar nuevamente su mano y decirle

-No te preocupes todo estará bien-.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y de nuevo aquella extraña enfermera se acercó hasta Fugaku y le dijo al oído

-lo están buscando afuera-

Él afirmo con su cabeza, mientras soltaba levemente la mano de su esposa, salió rápido al encuentro de su mejor amigo Minato,

_Dust in the wind, _

_Polvo en el viento_

_all we are is dust in the wind_

_todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento._

-Minato gracias al cielo que estas aquí, verás Mikoto esta teniendo un parto complicado y para empeorar las cosas mi hijo Itachi tuvo un accidente y en estos momentos esta en cirugía, así que te doy el pleno certificado de que puedes firmar todo lo necesario para salvar a mi hijo-

-Claro que si amigo ni más faltaba, te estaré mandando mensajes para que estés al tanto-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Después de aquella conversación Fugaku golpeó suavemente a los hombros de Minato mientras corría nuevamente al encuentro de su esposa, cuando llego ya podía ver el cabello negro de su hijo, así que corrió nuevamente a donde estaba ella, ella entre jadeas dijo -¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo esta él?...-

-Aún no han salido de allí-

-hmm-

Después de 14 horas de intensó dolor nació su hijo Sasuke, pero algo andaba mal, ya que el bebe no respiraba, apenas aquella enfermera lo tubo en sus brazos, lo llevó a la mesa especial, mientras lo limpiaba para posteriormente empezar a hacerle RCP*.

_Don't hang on, _

_No te resistas,_

_nothing last forever _

_nada es para siempre_

_but the earth and sky._

_salvo la Tierra y el cielo._

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio extremo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de aquella máquina que marcaba los sonidos del corazón, después se escuchó un leve llanto, mientras Mikoto y Fugaku sonrieron de la felicidad, la cual no duró mucho ya que envolvieron a su pequeño Sasuke mientras lo sacaban de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mikoto con voz cansada

-Todo esta bien señora, solo lo estamos llevando a una incubadora para monitorear que la falta de oxigeno no lo haya dañado- respondió el doctor Jiraiya mientras veía disimuladamente a aquella puerta.

Después de aquella conversación Mikoto vio a su esposo mientras le decía -ve a ver como esta Itachi-

-Si- dijo él, mientras nuevamente se dirigía fuera de aquella habitación, su preocupación aún no se había calmado, el sospechaba que aquel doctor no les había dicho toda la verdad, y que su hijo recién nacido no se encontraba bien.

_It slips away, _

_Se escapa (resbala),_

_and all your money _

_y todo tu dinero _

_won't another minute buy._

_no comprará otro minuto._

Pronto llegó a dionde estaba Minato, justo a tiempo ya que el se hallaba charlando con un doctor, sabía que aquel doctor era el que estaba tratando a su hijo, así que tan rápido como le fue posible comenzó a correr hasta que llegó al lado de Minato

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Fugaku con voz entrecortada por su carrera

-Él doctor dice que Itachi acaba de salir de cirugía y que todo salió bien, pero que hay un gran problema con sus ojos-

-¿Qué problema?-

-Los vidrios de aquel auto le quitaron un poco de su iris, ahora Itachi tendrá que utilizar gafas* y sus ojos que antes eran negros tendrán un color rojo no saben si durará para siempre o se le quite en tan solo unos días-

Fugaku se quedó mudo, de repente aquella chica de cabellos rosados fue corriendo hasta donde estaba él para decirle

-Buenas noticias señor, su hijo esta perfectamente bien, pero la razón por la que no lo llevamos fue que al llorar abrió sus ojos y pudimos notar que el color de sus ojos eran de un tono un poco rojos, lo revisamos a fondo y pudimos descubrir que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se le rompieran algunos vasos en sus ojos, lo que ocasiono este color, pero no sé preocupe, con el tiempo, este desaparecerá-

Fugaku suspiró de alegría, sabía que de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien.

_Dust in the wind, _

_Polvo en el viento _

_all we are is dust in the wind._

_todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento. _

_Dust in the wind, _

_Polvo en el viento _

_everything is dust in the wind._

_todo es polvo en el viento._

14 años después

Un chico de cabello azabache se encontraba sobre aquel columpio, mientras estaba acompañado de su amienemigo Naruto, hace unos días él estaba actuando algo extraño y eso el lo podía notar, no en vano lo conocía de toda la vida.

Él trataba por todos los medios sacarle algo de información, pero él estaba tan enajenado* que muchas veces no le prestaba atención o decía lo contrario a lo que pasaba. Ese día habían decidido ir a comprar una paleta de agua, a él no le gustaban los dulces, pero Naruto siempre pedía aquella paleta que se partía por la mitad y siempre se la daba a él.

Durante toda su vida Sasuke aprendió a "dejarse vencer" por Naruto, así que apenas recibía aquella paleta fingía comérsela cuando la realidad es que veía a cualquier niño hiperactivo por el parque y se la daba sin chistar.

Aquel día no era diferente a los demás, estaban caminando por aquel parque, como siempre Naruto compró aquella paleta de agua, no era necesarias las palabras para que se entendieran pero esa caminata estaba demasiado silenciosa, hasta para Naruto que hasta a un árbol le sacaba conversación para no estar tan aburrido, es más, a los tres años había tenido un amigo imaginario.

Sasuke veía como Naruto comía y después dejaba que se derritiera aquella paleta, como si se olvidara por completo de la existencia, para luego volver a repetir aquella acción sin darse cuenta del gran desastre del que ahora era su mano.

Pronto Sasuke escuchó un extraño timbre, así que detuvo sus pasos, era la primera vez que al contestar Naruto no se emocionaba, es más era como si su voz no tuviera sentimiento alguno, así que Sasuke trató de sacarlo de aquella ensoñación tratando de hacerle charla, como últimamente pasaba no prestó atención a sus palabras y además de esto salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Sasuke se quedó en medio de aquel parque con una mueca que podría describirse de preocupación, pero ante los ojos de las demás personas no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, pronto comenzó a caminar sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en específico; pronto fue rodeado por sus fans, pero como siempre pasaba de ellas sin prestarles atención.

Ese día había cancelado todas las lecciones, ya que no tenía ánimos de seguir ese día, así que con una calma natural en él comenzó a caminar, pronto se sorprendió al verse por los lados del departamento de su mejor amigo y sonrió inconscientemente, tal era su preocupación por Naruto que sus propios pies lo llevaron en su búsqueda.

Un leve carmín cubría sus mejillas mientras en su mente decía "soy un idiota", después de aquello se dirigió a su casa allí encontró a su primo Sai, el cuál se encontraba leyendo con total interés un libro, se acercó lentamente a él para asustarlo y apenas llegó a su lado fue recibido por un

-Hola Sasuke-

-hmp, hola Sai, ¿qué lees?-

-La Odisea-

-Ah-

Sai lo vio unos segundos, así que Sasuke levantó levemente su ceja, para después decir

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es solo que es raro verte sin tu noviecito-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste Sas…Uke-

Inmediatamente después de aquel apodo que su "amado" primo le tenía, los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojizo, a él le ocurría únicamente por dos razones, o estaba muy furioso, o estaba avergonzado, en este caso era la primera opción, así que con una gentileza impropia de él se levantó, para después irse murmurando

-Idiota Sai, eres un Idiota, Idiota-

Sai sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba de aquel cómodo lugar para irse detrás de su primo, le encantaba sacarle canas verdes*a su primo, antes de salir dejo sobre el aparador aquel libro ya tendría tiempo de seguir leyéndolo.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia una nueva cafetería llamada explosión, era un simpático nombre para una cafetería, así que sin hacerle caso omiso* a su primo se dirigió hacia aquella cafetería, mientras metía sus manos dentro de aquella chaqueta la cual tenía puesta.

A mitad de camina su primo dejo de seguirlo, algo que agradecía infinitamente, entró a aquella cafetería, mientras se dirigió inconscientemente cerca de una ventana, pronto fue atendido por un chico de cabello dorado, y cuyo gafete decía "Deidara", él no le puso cuidado y lo único que hizo pedir una ensalada, diciendo

-Por favor pero le puede quitar la lechuga, la cebolla, el pepino *, y le pone sal y pimienta, mucha pimienta-

-Ohh, en otras palabras quiere son tomates, con limón, sal y pimienta hm-

-Exacto, que bien que nos entendemos-

Aquel chico se retiró, el estaba seguro que lo iba a tildar de loco, pero a él le encantaban los tomates, dirigió su cabeza a la ventana, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras esperaba paciente su comida, pronto vio una patrulla que se acercaba con velocidad a un lugar no muy lejos de allí. Un pequeño sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación, así que dirigió su vista hacia aquel lugar mientras veía sobre su mesa sus tan ansiados tomates.

-¿Desea que le traiga algo más? hm-

-No gracias eso es todo, ¿Me podría dejar la cuenta?-

-Por supuesto-

Luego de decir aquello vio como aquel chico escribía con una rapidez fuera de este mundo, mientras dejaba suavemente aquella cuenta debajo del salero, para después dirigirse a una nueva mesa.

Nuevamente dirigió su vista a la ventana mientras dirigía lentamente aquel tomate a su boca, pronto logró reconocer la patrulla de su hermano, no podía ser algo muy malo debería estar pasando, así que sin probar bocado alguno, leyó aquella cuenta mientras dejaba sobre la mesa lo que correspondía más una corta propina, era la primera vez que un mesero le traía lo que el deseaba sin miramientos*.

Se levantó de aquella mesa rápidamente de aquella mesa, mientras dirigía una mirada melancólica sobre aquellos tomates, eso si era un gran desperdició, apenas estuvo fuera recibió una llamada

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Sasuke? Soy yo Naruto, algo grave ha pasado, por favor ven rápido-

Sasuke escuchó después como colgaban, sabía que su hermano podía defenderse, después de todo era policía, así que empezó acorrer hacia el departamento de Naruto, a medida que se acercaba pudo notar que todas las patrullas se dirigían al mismo lugar al cual el se dirigía y eso le pareció extraño, pero lejos de prestarle atención siguió corriendo al departamento que su amienemigo compartía con su padre.

Seguía corriendo sin importarle su alrededor, pronto llegó a aquel departamento y se quedó helado, aquel departamento se encontraba fuertemente custodiado por los policías, entre ellos su hermano y su mejor amigo Kisame, el cual llevaba esposado a un chico con cabellera roja, mientras lo metía a la patrulla saliendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

Sasuke no le prestó demasiada atención a aquello así que siguió caminando, en la lejanía pudo ver como los forenses se llevaban un cadáver en una bolsa de color negro, mientras lo subían en aquel vehículo para realizarle las respectivas autopsias, siguió su camino y pudo ver a su ami… a su mejor amigo ,llorando en medio de aquella carretera.

Se acercó con delicadeza para poder observarlo, después de unos segundos él dijo

-papá…yo…-

-Naruto-

Entonces Sasuke comprendió esa escena no era nada más y nada menos que la muerte del papá de su mejor amigo, las investigaciones se llevaron acabo hallando como culpable a un tal Kurama, el cual también había matado hace mucho tiempo al abuelo* de su primo Sai.

Sasuke apoyó en todo momento a su mejor amigo, cuando empezaron a retirarse de aquel entierro, escuchó la promesa de Naruto, así que después de aquello el se fue disimulado a aquel lugar mientras decía.

-Señor Minato, aunque me cueste mi vida le prometeré que protegeré a su hijo, así me cueste la vida, es mi palabra Uchiha-

Aquella situación lo alentó para seguir por el camino de su hermano, iba a buscar justicia, por todas las personas que morían injustamente, esa era su palabra Uchiha.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/_

*(TRUMAN CAPOTE)

*Pro Evolution Soccer, PlayStation Portable

*En mi país la edad en la que se permiten que entren los niños es más de doce, claro si no están enfermos, ya que al ser tan pequeños aún no han desarrollado completamente todas sus defensas y con cualquier cosa que haya en ese lugar se pueden enfermar.

*Más información: a900088/parto-vaginal-asistido-con-f%C3%B3rceps-o- ventosa

*En los bebes son con el dedo índice y con el dedo corazón, ya que al ser tan pequeños si se lo hace como comúnmente lo hacen pueden romper sus costillas y matarlos.

*Baba*sasdfasdfasdfasdfya me lo imagino W

*Sé que en muchos lugares no se llama así, por eso puse una imagen.

*Fuera de sí.

*No, no es Hulk viejo XD, así se dice en mi país para cuando enfurecen a otras personas y esa persona se enfada por cualquier cosa.

*Ninguno, no prestar atención, ignorar, etc…

*Contemplaciones, sin preguntar nada, sin complicarse.

*Es el abuelo de Sai, pero no su abuelo, la abuela se casó dos veces en la primera tuvo a Fugaku, y en la segunda tuvo a la mamá de Sai, osea que ambos eran hermanos de una misma mamá pero de diferente papá. (Fugaku y la mamá de Sai) osea que ambos tenían apellidos diferentes, pero al final Sai resulta ser Uchiha ya que los papás de Sasuke terminan adoptándolo.


	5. Itachi

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

Los personajes son obra de Kishi, las frases al principio del fic son de sus respectivos autores

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ayuda a tus semejantes a levantar su carga, pero no a llevarla"

Capítulo 1.4: Itachi

Una maravillosa tarde de invierno, mientras los pájaros cantaban al sonido del viento, nació un pequeño, su nombre Itachi, pasaron varios años e Itachi creció siendo un niño muy maduro para su edad y sano, pronto se alegró al saber la noticia de que tendría un hermanito, eso era algo que le había pedido a Santa durante los últimos años.

Lejos de alegrarse por tan maravilloso acontecimiento el estaba realmente preocupado, ya que su madre durante todo su embarazo se encontraba acostada en su amplia cama, ya era el día del nacimiento de su pequeño hermanito y por fin después de 9 meses de angustiosa espera, podía verlo.

En mitad de su camino escucho un ruido estridente que lo saco de su juego del PES, vio a su madre y pudo ver en su rostro una mirada de preocupación, así que rápidamente se acercó hasta ella para sostener su mano, mientras le decía

-respira mamá, todo esta bien, respira profundamente-

En ese momento se sintió débil e inservible, pues sabía que era demasiado pequeño para acompañar a su mamá, cuando lo detuvieron en aquella puerta sintió rabia así que aunque le dijo una cosa a su madre, por dentro decía otra, cuando subió a aquel auto prendió la radio, mientras empezaba a sonar la canción Dust in the wind de Kansas.

Pasaron las horas, tenía hambre y estaba aburrido, hace mucho tiempo decidió apagar el auto para que no se le acabara la batería, y su PSP, había muerto hace unos minutos, estaba acostado sobre todo el asiento trasero, estaba pensando en dormir, pero de repente unos ruidos provenientes de su estómago atrajeron su atención, tenía mucha hambre.

Bajó de aquel auto con las llaves en sus pequeñas manos, mientras se dirigía con mucho cuidado a una máquina expendedora, metió las monedas y compró unos doritos* extra picantes, había realizado con éxito su búsqueda de comida, así que con el mismo cuidado se dirigió nuevamente a aquel auto que iba a ser su cobijo.

En el transcurso pensaba en la rutina que a continuación iba a realizar -llegaré al auto, me subiré, prenderé por una hora la radio, la apagaré, dormiré, si es perfecto- Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no oyó las llantas de un auto rechinar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, no se encontraba a más de cinco centímetros de su objetivo, pero no lo logró.

Oscuridad, no sentía nada, la adrenalina bloqueo sus nervios, y las señales no llegaban a su cerebro, en su cabeza se lo veía alegre, jugando a la pelota con su hermanito, mientras en las afueras los paramédicos lo inmovilizaban mientras le ponían la máscara de oxigeno en su rostro, para después entrar en aquella habitación, aquel hombre el cual era su padre se encontraba sin ninguna salida, no sabía que hacer.

Después de tres días la luz volvió a sus parpados, haciendo que los cerrara en un auto reflejo, trato de mover su mano para cubrir el sol que le impedía ver en donde estaba pero apenas le mandó a su cerebro realizar esta acción sintió un inmenso dolor,, trato de abrir sus ojos pero algo le impedía realizar esta acción.

Trató de mover su otra mano, sintió una especie de cable que estaba conectado a su muñeca, dirigió con algo de dolor su mano a ese objeto, era una especie de tela ¿Qué le había pasado? No recordaba nada, hace un momento estaba dirigiéndose hacia e auto de sus padres y de repente estaba en aquel extraño lugar, de repente sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano, era una pequeña mano y escucho

-Itachi, por Dios Itachi, por fin despertaste, me tenías muy asustada, puedes sentir esta pequeña mano, es de tu hermanito Sasuke-

Apenas escuchó aquella apretó con suavidad aquella pequeña mano, sentía inmensas ganas de llorar pero sabía que ese trapo taparía su felicidad, así que con una voz llena de alegría y dolor respondió

-Si, lo siento, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Un auto se descontrolo llevándote a ti de frente, pensábamos que nunca ibas a despertar, estábamos tan asustados-

-¿Y papá?-

-Él se fue por un café debe estar por llegar-

Tal como su madre le dijo su padre entro por aquella habitación y cuando vio a su esposa con el pequeño Sasuke, mientras sostenía la mano de Itachi mientras lloraba en silencio, para poder después escuchar la voz de su hijo

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?-

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, después de tantos días de angustiosa espera Fugaku soltó aquel café que en su mano reposaba para ir corriendo hasta donde estaba su hijo, era la primera vez que dejaba a tras su orgullo, pero en esos momentos le importaba un comino* su orgullo.

-Si hijo, soy yo- dijo para posteriormente apretar suavemente la mano que en esos momentos su esposa y su pequeño hijo Sasuke apretaban, mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de su rostro.

Ni bien pasaron tres semanas cuando le dieron de alta, su visión siempre era un poco borrosa, por lo que no podía hacer con regularidad lo que cualquier otra persona haría como costumbre, se tropezaba con los pequeños escalones, y se enredaba con sus propios pies, haciéndolo ver demasiado torpe*, cuando se enojaba sus ojos ónices se volvían levemente rojizos causándole un inmenso dolor, el resto del tiempo sus ojos brillaban cual carbón a la luz del sol.

Cuando era el momento de empezar a leer su vista empezó a empeorar cada vez más, haciéndolo una difícil tarea para él, todas las noches se despertaba con ira y lloraba por no tener una vida normal, un día su padre sabiendo de su dolor decidió buscar un hospital especializado en la vista, el lo encontró esa misma semana, aquel día sus cabellos color carbón ondeaban con el viento de la primavera, mientras se columpiaba a ritmo del tictac en aquel inestable columpio de madera*, sus parpados estaban cerrados a la luz del día, mientras que su rostro miraba al cielo sin hacerlo, su camisa negra como loa noche y sus pantalones rotos de tantas caídas* cubrían su frágil pero varonil cuerpo, en ese momento estaba sin zapatos mientras sus dedos rozaban con el pasto mojado.

Aquel día estaban haciendo lasagna* en aquella cocina de carbón*, Itachi abrió sus ojos, para no ver nada, se levanto con torpeza y miedo, mientras se dirigía a aquel lugar a donde su olfato lo llevaba, si pudiera ver más que las sombras hubiera podido observar a los pequeños pájaros que trinaban encima de los cables que abastecían a su casa de la energía, la cual daba luz, la cual no podía ver como quisiera, su hermanito Sasuke se encontraba jugando en una pequeña caja de arena, pero curioso no había despejado sus ojos del caminar de su hermano.

Pronto, aunque no caminaba muy bien, sasuke llegó a su lado, mientras tomaba con su pequeña mano la de su hermano, mientras lo llevaba a su cómoda casa, en ese momento miles de lágrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de Itachi, se sentía débil e inservible, es él quien tenia que llevar a su hermanito no su hermanito a él.

Más rápido de lo que puedo narrar Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de su hogar, las pequeñas formas borrosas se volvían cada vez menos perceptibles, no podía observar el pie que acababa de salir del horno, ni la jarra de limonada que se encontraba encima de aquel comedor desde hace unas horas, mientras una pequeña gota de agua bajaba por su perfil, no pudo observar tampoco la sonrisa de su madre al verlos, ni el delantal de flores rosadas el cual vestía. No podía observar el rostro manchado de arena de su hermano, ni como con ternura su madre pasaba su mano sobre su pequeño rostro, no podía observar los miles de juguetes que adornaban la sala, ni los miles de libros que posaban sobre la biblioteca.

Con algo de torpeza se sentó en aquel lugar, sintiéndose alejado de un mundo al cual había pertenecido una vez, pero que temía no volver a pertenecer, ya no vería el azul de los cielos, los diferentes colores de las aves, no vería a los juguetones perros jugar con aquella pelota roja, ni a los pequeños gatos acurrucarse a la luz del sol, no vería los árboles que le proporcionaban el tan anhelado oxigeno, no vería las montañas que le daban pequeños ríos, no vería a los peces nadar en ellos, no vería la inmensidad del océano azul, ni la arena de los desiertos; él, ya no podría ver lo que antes le resultaba tan cotidiano.

Sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla, por aquel perfume con olor a rosas supo que era su madre, el pequeño golpe en aquella mesa le advirtió que su cena estaba servida, trató de buscar el tenedor, pero falló, en ese momento su frustración estalló, miles de lágrimas que el no había llamado invadieron su rostro; él… ya no podía más.

La tenacidad de los Uchiha siempre había sobresalido, la fuerza y voluntad con la que enfrentaban sus problemas era bien sabida por todo el mundo, en ese momento su madre y su pequeño supieron que lo que pasaba era mucho más de lo que podían imaginar, ni antes ni después de ese día lo volverían a ver llorar, su madre llegó a su ayuda, mientras le decía

-Hijo mío, si lloras no es porque seas débil, sino porque aquello te hace fuerte-

Después de aquella frase llena de amor y enseñanza, su madre limpio delicadamente las lágrimas que aún se atrevían a salir de sus ojos, mientras delicadamente apretaba su mano para sostener aquel utensilio el cual Itachi apretaba, para posteriormente agarrar una pequeña parte de aquella comida y dársela con cariño a él.

El atardecer se presentaba con pequeños destellos rojizos en su habitación, él, se encontraba sobre su cama viendo sin ver el techo de su habitación, sus pequeños pies colgaban de aquella amplia cama, mientras los mecía de un lado al otro, escuchaba muchas cosas, entre otras los latidos de su corazón, escucho como una puerta se abría lentamente, entonces supo que su padre había arribado, su padre le había informado de un doctor en Washington, el cual se especializaba en la vista*, le había comentado que lo pensara, ese día lo pensó y había tomado una decisión.

Él quería ver el bello amanecer, quería ver el mundo los árboles y viajar al espacio, para ver que solo era una pequeña persona, en un pequeño mundo, en una pequeña galaxia dentro de un universo, quería ver una lluvia de estrellas y hasta un eclipse lunar, y solo lo podía hacer si tomaba un riesgo.

Él se levantó de su cama tan rápido que un leve mareo lo estabilizó, puso sus pies sobre aquella alfombra que cubría una leve porción de su habitación, mientras que se dirigía lentamente hacia su padre, no lo saludo, solo se sentó sobre una escalera para posteriormente decir -lo haré- para después levantarse a la misma velocidad con la que las bajó y volver a su aposento, en ese momento se iría y le dolía, pero le dolía aún más el no poder ver a su pequeño hermano y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para volver a ver.

El día en que se fue, empezó a nevar, como si fuera un augurio de lo que iba a pasar, los árboles se encontraban ya sin sus hojas, mientras los animales invernaban, las personas transitaban sin ver más de lo que era necesario, miles de niños jugaban en el parque, en la radio se escuchaba una noticia desgarradora, un terrorista había puesto una carga explosiva en un edificio, para después explotarlo cerciorándose de que todas las personas que vivían allí se encontraran dentro.

Itachi miro al cielo aún entre sus tinieblas, mientras le hacía al viento una promesa -prometo que si vuelvo a ver, trataré de que estos casos no vuelvan a pasar-, después de aquello llegó al aeropuerto con su padre, una pequeña bufanda azul cubría su cara, mientras que unos guantes que hacían juego, calentaban sus manos, llegó al punto central las personas se encontraban, se despedían, y el inmutable ante aquel cambio seguía los pasos de su padre, el cual lo llevaba con delicadeza, el tropezaba cada 5 minutos con alguien, e inmediatamente ponían una mueca de fastidio para continuar su camino.

Su padre paró en seco mientras se agachaba a su altura, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo, mientras sus pies empezaron a flotar en la inmensidad, su padre lo estaba alzando, algo que jamás pensó que haría, llegaron al punto de no retorno, los tiquetes reposaban en sus manos, mientras la fila avanzaba a paso de tortuga, ya habían pasado por el detector de metales, y si dirigían a un nuevo lugar.

Apenas el avión despegó Itachi sintió miles de mariposas revolotear en su estomago, mientras que sus manos empezaban a sudar, soltó una ligera sonrisa ya que aquella sensación no la había sentido desde que monto en una montaña rusa por primera vez, más le duro aquella emoción que aquel viaje, tomo un jugo con sabor a tutifrutti*, mientras su padre tomaba un café sin azúcar, aunque él no podría verlo podía adivinar que en ese momento se encontraba concentrado en una revista que ponían usualmente frente a su asiento.

Cuando aterrizaron y llegaron a su destino sus piernas temblaban por el nerviosismo, llegaron a aquel lugar que más bien parecía un manicomio, a él no le dio miedo, lo que no ves no te da miedo, lo que le daba miedo era separarse de su padre, en el camino solo podía escuchar ,miles de pasos apresurados, más no podía ver el piso ajedrezado*, ni las obras de arte que colgaban en aquel amplio salón, no podía ver la fuente de olas de aquel lugar y que en la noche se volvían chorros de colores*, no podía ver los arboles puestos estratégicamente según el Feng shui, ni los espejos que reflejaban su imagen.

Llegó a una oficina, la cual no podía ver, su padre siempre había sido de pocas palabras, y no esperaba una sesión de más de 5 minutos, y así fue, su padre lo llevó a una habitación tan blanca como la leche, mientras arreglaba estratégicamente las cosas en su lugar, se agachó hasta su estatura mientras le daba un beso de despedida en su pequeña frente, después de ese día no "vería" más a su padre sino hasta 14 años después.

14 años después

Si bien su vida había sido color rosa, aún así había aprendido a lidiar con ella, después de 10 años en aquel lugar pudo recuperar su vista y en los siguientes años se dedico a estudiar para ser detective, aprendió que hay ciertas que no se pueden evitar por más de que ponga todos los esfuerzos, no se acababa la violencia, no se acababan las muertes, no se acababan las enfermedades, solo evolucionaban, apenas regresó a New York pidió trabajo en el CSI, sabía que aunque hubiera ciertas cosas que el no podía cambiar, siempre quedaba la esperanza.

Tomar aquel examen fue tan fácil como caminar, al día siguiente iniciaría con un nuevo trabajo, llegó hasta una cabina telefónica mientras marcaba el numero que se sabía de memoria, en el oro extremo le contestó una voz algo familiar pero diferente, alejó el auricular de su oído mientras se cercioraba que el número no estaba equivocado, después de verificarlo por tercera vez se dio cuenta que en efecto no había cometido ningún error. Luego de esta acción rompió con su silencio

-Bueno, esta es la residencia Uchiha-

-Si, así es ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?-

-Bueno- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras tragaba la saliva que se le había acumulado por los nervios, para posteriormente continuar -soy Itachi Uchiha-

-¿Hermano? ¿Eres tu?-

-Sasuke, wow, no reconocí tu voz, pensé que eras papá-

-ahh, no, mamá siempre dice que mi voz se le parece mucho, pero hermano, en donde estas-

-Hmmm, bueno, estoy en New York-

-¿De verdad?, le diré a mamá de inmediato-

-No te apresures Sasuke, les quiero dar una sorpresa-

-Oh. O.k pero ¿si recuerdas como llegar?-

-Hm, no, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de aquel lugar-*

-okay, dime cerca de donde estas-

-hmm, espero veo a mi alrededor… hay una cafetería llamada "Explosión", hmmm, que nombre tan raro para una cafetería-

-Hermano entra allí y espérame, iré de inmediato-

-Ok, te espero-

Después de aquella conversación, itachi colgó con lentitud aquel aparató, mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia aquella cafetería, el lugar era enorme y por lo que pudo observar era muy concurrido, únicamente una mesa al final del pasillo se encontraba vacía, en vez de dirigirse con seguridad a aquel lugar espero a que alguien lo atendiera, un chico con extraño cabello azul* se le acerco, pudo leer en su gafete que decía "Kisame", olvidó aquel nombre tan extraño para seguir a aquel hombre que tenía sus dientes tan afilados como los de un tiburón .

Itachi le pidió un te con una galleta de avena, mientras el chico decía su orden, Itachi observó a su alrededor, todo le parecía tan nuevo que hasta le parecía irreal, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de sus acciones sonrió levemente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le trajeran su orden, agarro a su taza por la oreja* mientras que con su otra mano agarraba el borde opuesto de su té, mientras apoyaba sus codos en aquella mesa y miraba a su alrededor cada pequeño detalle.

No pasó mucho tiempo ya que aún quedaba la mitad de su galleta, cuando vio entrar a su hermano a aquel lugar, si no fuese porque hace unos segundos había dejado la galleta sobre su plato y estuviera agarrando su taza de té, en ese momento se hubiera atragantado, sin nunca jamás haberlo visto supo inmediatamente que era su hermano.

La forma altanera con la que veía a los demás, su uniforme escolar bien presentado y sin ninguna arruga en el, su cabello peinado tal cacatúa, la marca de su clan en un llavero que colgaba sobre su maletín, todo gritaba a voces que él era un Uchiha, apenas posó sus ojos en el, sonrió levemente, él lo pudo notar pero supo que para las demás personas era solo era una mueca más.

Se dirigió hacia aquel lugar esquivando las miles de miradas de asombro que le lanzaban, antes de que aquel chico que había tomado con anterioridad la orden de Itachi soltara palabra alguna, Sasuke dijo con altanería -quiero lo mismo que él- para después sentarse frente a él.

-No has cambiado en nada hermano, mamá estará mas que dichosa-

-Ojala yo pudiera decirte lo mismo-

-No te preocupes hermano habrá demasiado tiempo para ponernos al corriente-

Después de aquellas cortas palabras, el silencio los reinó, aunque la gente hacía bullicio a su alrededor en ese lugar en el que estaban podían sentir que podían cortar la tensión, no sabían y no tenían de que hablar, Sasuke era un adolecente y el no sabía como llevar una conversación con alguién con el cual jamás había hablado en su vida.

Salieron de allí, y comenzaron a caminar, Itachi pudo observar que Sasuke no le hablaba a nadie, era tan silencioso que hasta pensó ver a un fantasma, en cambió el se detenía en cada esquina. Viendo como los árboles de cerezo florecían y las aves cantaban a su paso, como los niños jugaban en los parques de juego, viendo como corría aquel extraño personaje en el semáforo,, como las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de gente y como en un punto se podía distinguir las diferentes clases sociales.

Él no recordaba su casa, pero cuando lo vio quedó sin palabras, aquella casa parecía más bien la casa blanca, tenía más seguridad que el banco Nacional, y estaba más alejada que el polo sur, cuando entró no vio el jardín que una vez lo cobijó, sino una inmensa selva amazónica a un lado de su hogar, no vio la caja de arena en donde su hermano jugaba cuando era pequeño, sino que vio una playa artificial, no vio la estufa de carbón que antes adornaba aquella cocina, vio una fábrica allí, no vio el horno en donde su madre hacia la lasagna sino algo mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, no vio la mesa en donde reposaba siempre la jarra de limonada sino vio una inmensa mesa de doce puesto con miles de cubiertos que ni siquiera sabía que función tenía cada uno, no vio la biblioteca con unos pocos libros, sino que eran tantos que ni aunque viviera mil años los podría leer todos, no vio las escaleras que antes conducían a su habitación, vio un elevador de dos plantas, no vio a su madre con el delantal que siempre usaba, sino que la vio llena de joyas ostentosas y ropa fina, en ese momento el dudo, ¿En realidad esa era su casa?.

Apenas su madre lo vio se olvido de toda su etiqueta y glamour al correr hacia él, cuando Itachi olio aquel perfume ya no olía a rosas sino que olía al perfume jadore de Dior, si le preguntaran pensaría que en algún momento había viajado al pasado ya que su madre tenía el mismo rostro que el recordaba, pero al sentir los besos conservados por las diversas cremas y el botox, su rostro ya no era natural, su cabello olía a tinte negro, sus zapatos eran de colección, todo era tan diferente, su padre bajó, esta vez en su mano portaba una tableta, en vez del periódico que usualmente leía, su rostro había cambiado con los años.

Su padre quitó la vista de aquel aparato mientras sin importarle que lo vieran se lanzó a su hijo, el olía a Aqua di Gio, su ropa era igual pero al sentirla supo que era seda importada y de la mejor calidad, la tableta que cargaba tenía una manzana como logo, en la sala había un inmenso televisor tamaño cine de LG, mientras las sillas de cuero adornaban aquel lugar, fue entonces que Itachi supo que el había cambiado pero sus padres más, el ya no era más un Uchiha, aunque se quería convencer de lo contrario, pero al ver el helipuerto en su jardín supo que el ya no pertenecía a aquel lugar, se sentía un extraño en su hogar.

Habían pasado unos meses, aunque el había regresado tomo la decisión de vivir en un departamento de soltero, que consiguió con ayuda de su padre pero que pagó con su dinero, durante ese tiempo conoció a su primo Sai, el cual llevaba una extraña relación con su hermano, después de unas cuantas misiones lo llamaron para que cubriera un posible robo, con un homicidio cerca de la estación, el se fue en su auto con las sirenas encendidas, no sin antes ver ligeramente a su hermano sentado en la cafetería explosión, mientras era atendido por alguien con un cabello dorado, más no le prestó importancia, lo primero que hizo fue hablar con aquel chico de cabellos alborotados y pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro.

Vio que aquel chico demostraba en exceso sus sentimientos, solo con ver sus ojos supo que estaba asustado, acordono la escena con la cinta que siempre llevaba que decía "peligro no pase" al entrar vio que si hubieran podido llevarse el piso y el apartamento arrastrándolo lo hubieran echo, las pequeñas cosas que aún se encontraban en el piso no era más que basura, pero para el eran evidencia, el sabía que aquel chico había entrado así que tuvo que separar sus huellas de las demás que estaban en aquel lugar.

De su maletín sacaba un papel amarillo con un número escrito en el, mientras lo ponía sobre el suelo para posteriormente sacarle una foto y después recoger aquella evidencia, lo que para él pareció una eternidad en realidad fueron unos pocos minutos, llegó a la habitación, de la cual sobresalía una mano, la cual colgaba por el borde de aquella cama, era lo único que no se habían llevado, las manchas y salpicaduras de sangre se encontraban por doquier, mientras escenas de lucha se podían observar a simple vista, en el piso se podía observar una foto del chico con el que había hablado momentos antes abrazado a la persona que suponía que era su padre, el vidrió de aquel portarretrato se encontraba roto, justo en donde yacía la cara del mayor.

Nuevamente tomo las fotografías y guardo la evidencia en una bolsa resellable, que decía evidencia, tomo fotos desde todos los ángulos de aquel cadáver, pero el no podía proceder sin el forense, como si fuera mágico o psíquico el forense apareció y apenas destaparon aquel cuerpo su cuerpo tembló, lo que veía frente a él era tan escalofriante que no quiero contarlo, dieron la hora de deceso, y se llevaron el cuerpo no sin antes llevarse la evidencia correspondiente.

Itachi bajó aquellas escaleras con un inmenso dolor y peso sobre sus hombros, se acerco hasta el chico que se encontraba aún esperando noticias de lo que había pasado, pudo notar las diversas cámaras que poco a poco se acercaban a aquel lugar, se dirigió hacia aquel chico, mientras que con la voz fría le dijo -lo siento chico, encontramos a tu padre muerto-, aquel chico se derrumbó inmediatamente a llorar, esa sería su primera experiencia cubriendo un asesinato y fue entonces que todo cambió.

Para encontrar al culpable encerraron a mucha gente inocente, pero al final pudieron agarrarlo, el supo que aquel muchacho era amigo de la infancia de Sasuke, y recordó que en algún momento lo mencionaron, pero no recordaba mucho de él, cuando vio las lágrimas correr de aquel chico, mientras su hermano lo abrazaba mientras su orgullo lo mantenía imperturbable, el sabía que Sasuke estaba sufriendo por lo que estaba pasando aquel chico, ahí fue cuando Itachi lo supo, se iba a especializar en criminología forense e iba a hacer justicia, por eso su vida cambio no solo iba a atrapar a los verdaderos criminales sino que ayudaría a las familias que pedirían justicia. Ese día hizo una promesa con la luna, y la iba a cumplir.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(PITÁGORAS)

*Amo los doritos son tan ricos

*que no le da la mayor importancia.

*A mi me pasaba todo el tiempo, ya estoy acostumbrada, tanto que aunque siempre me enredo casi nunca caigo al suelo, tengo "Cicatrices de guerra" en mis piernas de tantas caídas, y yo si era torpe.

*el mismo en donde Naru siempre se sentaba.

*también me pasaba XD creo que yo fui la que impulsó la moda de los pantalones rotos jajajaja

Así se escribe originalmente, es la lasaña yumi

*Esta época es rara es como presentefuturopasdo XD, hay cosas que uno encuentra que no puede encontrar hoy en día, la cocina de carbón es muy común en mi país también funciona con leña, pero hay eléctricas o a gas, como las demás

*Los oftalmólogos, yo sé que hay en todas partes pero digamos que eso es tan extraño como los casos de enigmas médicos que solo uno sabe como tratarlo y que es, aunque hayan miles que sepan lo mismo pero que al ser tan extrañas esas enfermedades que siempre las descartan.

*No sé si se escriba así, es de piña, mango, naranja, piña, y otros sabores que no logro recordar.

*Como tablero de ajedrez una blanca una negra, y así sucesivamente.

*Así como las de las vegas.

*Si, sé que es ilógico que sepa en donde queda un CSI y no en donde esta su casa XD

*Muajajajajajajaja deidi ese día estaba de "break" así que el no estaba, lo sé soy mala muajjajajajajaja, ya entenderán después porque pongo "break" entre comillas muajajajajaja

*Hmmm, no sé como le dicen en otros países si se dirá igual o no, pero es la parte que sobresale del pocillo de té

¿Sugerencias?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Caritas felices?, ¿Reviews? todo será bien recibido y contestado

Gracias por los 3 Reviews, las 3 personas que lo tienen en favorito, las tres personas que lo estan siguiendo y las 153 personas que han leido mi fic, me hacen muy feliz :3


	6. Deidara

Bueno Ahora este cuenta como fic XD, les quiero decir que encontré el fic tuve que rehacer el cap de Deidara y no me gustó (es el que menos me gustó), pero ya en la próxima los recompensaré, se que dije que iba a hacer dos caps asi que por la tarde publicaré el otro, solo tengan paciencia.

Los personajes son obra de Kishi que ya va a acabar Naruto, lloré con la noticia

Las frases al principió del fic son de sus respectivos autores

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogos-

"El alma es aquello por lo que vivimos, sentimos y pensamos"*

Gracias a arunablakrose por sus reviews :D, Gracias a las 176 personas que lo han leido, a los 4 reviews, a los 3 que lo pusieronm en favoritos y a los 3 que lo siguen, muchas gracias :3

Capitulo 1.5: Deidara

Las miles de hojas que habían caído adornaban la pálida ciudad, los miles de colores que ellas poseían parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, y el viento las llevaba hasta un suave aposento en donde acabarían, con lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

Algunos árboles parecían sacados de un cuento de miedo, mientras otros se rehusaban a perder su vitalidad, lo que los hacía ver y ser árboles, más eso era algo que ellos no podían controlar, si las hojas están sobre ellos más tiempo, del que es debido ese árbol no vuelve a tener hojas sobres su ramas.

Al igual que este momento bizarro, la monotonía arrasaba con aquella ciudad, nunca pasaba algo raro o extraordinario, no había mitos ni leyendas, ni algo a que temer; se decía que hasta podrías quedarte dormido sobre un escalón y allí amanecer, tal como te acostaste en ese lugar, se podía dejar las puertas de las casas de par en par, desde donde cualquier perspectiva se podría ver lo que ocultaban las amplias paredes.

Una mujer, caminaba sin prisas ni apuros por aquella ciudad, sus cabellos dorados ondeaban con el viento, mientras que uno que otro mechón rebelde caía sobre su rostro, y ella de manera natural lo apartaba con su mano, el vestido la tildaba como una estudiante, mientras en su hombro llevaba rastros de una agitada mañana, nada era peor que estudiar todo el día.

A ella no le daba miedo nada, excepto una vieja casona la cual siempre estaba abandonada, cuando pasaba por allí apuraba su paso, sentía como si algo malo fuese a pasar, todo el mundo le decía que estaba loca, que allí nada iba a pasar, pero como si ella hiciera oídos sordos siguió a su sexto sentido.

Paso de allí sin pena ni gloria, su corazón palpitante le hacía eco a su corazón, mientras su aliento trataba de recuperar su ritmo normal, llevo una mano a su bolsillo, no se dio cuenta que paso después, ya que el amor en ese momento la tenía enceguecida, no vio al hombre frente a ella, el cual golpeo con su cuerpo al estar metida en sus mensajes, no vio después de eso como tres extraños hombres la rodeaban, ella no vio nada.

Despertó, su uniforme yacía en pedazos, mientras la sangre fresca adornaba su cuerpo, apenas pudo moverse sintió solo dolor, parecía un fantasma merodeando la ciudad, la policía había echo de ese instante algo memorable, dos días había desaparecido y así como desapareció, apareció, en su mente no había mas que las tareas que a su colegio no había podido llevar, no se había dado cuenta pero ella había cambiado.

Pasaron unos días y le hicieron un examen tras otro, en ese lugar habían pasado tantas cosas, que su cerebro decidió olvidarlas, pero su cuerpo no, en su vientre se gestaba el fruto de una unión que ella no consintió, a sus 15 años sería mamá.

Su madre, su tía y hasta su abuela hablaron con ella para que se deshiciera de aquello que ella nunca quiso, pero aquel ser que ya contaba con tres meses dentro de ella no tenía la culpa de su inocencia, ni de su forma de ser despistada, no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, y ella, decidió tenerlo, sin importarle ya más.

A los 6 meses* empezó con el trabajo de parto, aún era muy temprano, el hospital la cuido, mientras miles de drogas impedían aquel nacimiento por fin, el bebe estaba listo para nacer, y ella estaba lista para tenerlo, lo escucho llorar y ella lloro, cerro sus ojos para descansar de aquel dolor, sin pensar en nada más, despertó, quería ver a su bebe, su madre, su tía, su abuela, todas le dijeron lo mismo, el bebe, no había sobrevivido.

Lejos de allí, un pequeño bebe reposaba, sin ser consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no supo porque lo llevaban lejos de su madre, y no supo porque lo dejaron en aquel horrible lugar, el orfanato Akatsuki, no supo porque nunca lo quisieron adoptar, pero no quiso escapar.

El director Onoki lo había criado como a su hijo, pero sabía que el nunca iba a sentir el amor de una madre o un padre, el había aprendido a no confiar, a no esperanzarse y por sobre todo a no amar, sabía que el amor era una reacción que era creada por una sustancia que llevaba el cuerpo, la cual hacia sentir mariposas invisibles en el estomago, y hacia ver todo como de color rosa, pero que sabía que iba a terminar tarde o temprano.

Ese día un hombre de aspecto extraño entró en aquel lugar, tomando a todos los niños de rehenes, a él lo golpearon a más no poder, pero lo dejaron vivo, a sus amigos, a el lugar al cual siempre había permanecido a todo aquello simplemente desapareció en una enorme explosión.

El llego al hospital, estaba muy herido, y temían que no fuera a sobrevivir, a un ojo tuvieron que operarlo, sus manos quedaron con cicatrices que recorrían sus palmas, y en su pecho, una enorme cicatriz quedó, pero pese a todas las bajas expectativas, sobrevivió.

Su mundo ya no era el mismo, todos se reían de su cicatriz, la cual quedó sobre su ojo, y muchos les decían que sus manos parecían con bocas, y fue entonces cuando empezaron a hacerle bulling, él ya estaba arto de toda esa situación así que comenzó a ejercitarse para poder defenderse, y comenzó a dejar su cabello para cubrir la cicatriz que sobre su ojo se encontraba.

Luego de muchos años el era el brabucón de el orfanato akatsuki, aunque su cuerpo no lo demostraba, su cuerpo más bien parecía de un muñeco a escala, su estatura no lo hacía ver temible, más en sus brazos y cerebro tenía toda la estrategia necesaria para ganar, el podía hacer con sus manos cosas que nadie creía capaz, y era tan hábil que a veces le decían que era mago, al desaparecer las cosas sin dejar rastro.

Muy pronto Deidara no se conformó solo con intimidar a sus compañeros, sino que necesitaba más emoción en su vida, así que valiéndose de su inteligencia y rapidez el pronto se volvió en ladrón, su vida se trataba de robar a las personas inocentes y a él no le importaba, pronto dejó de ir al orfanato a la edad de 12 años, él se escapó.

Su casa fue un callejón, su cama un cartón, su amigo Dios*, en la calle se tenía que confiar de todos y tener desconfianza de todos, él al ser tan rápido, pronto se volvió en carterista*, pero él deseaba algo más para su vida, las calles ya no lo emocionaban y de alguna manera se sentía vació.

Como si el destino lo llamará un día estuvo en una amenaza de bomba, sus latidos hacían eco en sus oídos, mientras sus piernas temblaban, pero no era por miedo, aquello le estaba dando algo de emoción que lo sacaba de su monotonía, el vio cada paso de aquellos hombres los cuales llevaban unos extraños trajes, mientras desactivaban la bomba, la cual faltando 5 segundos se detuvo.

En ese momento sintió algo tan infame, que pensó que era un sueño, en donde él por primera vez en su vida era feliz, desde allí su vida tomaría un giro de 180º, el ya no quería robar, ni quería ser el malo de la película, aquello que había visto le parecía tan irreal que lo tomo como un arte, un arte que él quería perfeccionar, un día dijo _¡El arte es una explosión!_ , esa siempre sería su frase favorita

14 Años después

En sus planes estaba el estudiar para ser uno de los mejores detonadores de bombas, cuando se fue de aquel lugar que un día fue su hogar, el trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo para ser un gran detective aparte para ser muy bueno en lo que el sabía hacer, ese día como cualquier otro entró a trabajar a la cafetería explosión, el había sugerido aquel nombre y aunque al principio a Kisame le pareció extraño en realidad había pegado muy bien.

El día anterior por fin había tenido su primer día libre, pero se dio cuenta que eso lo aburría sobremanera, jamás volvería a pedir un día libre, su vida tenía que hacerse en un momento, twnía que tener emoción y aunque esa parte fuera monótona, le gustaba jugar a lo que determinaba persona tenía en su vida, sus problemas o su vida cotidiana, y una nueva persona era una vida la cual le gustaba descubrir.

Apenas abrió un chico al cual recordaba pero no, le pidió un emparedado con una malteada de chocolate su cabello rojo llamaba demasiado la atención, mientras el tatuaje en la frente el cual no entendía lo hacía verse más llamativo, llevo la orden a aquella mesa, dejando la cuanta en su lugar, mientras un nuevo cliente llegaba a aquel lugar, con una tranquilidad impropia se acercó a él, mientras se reía disimulada al ver la cara del chico al leer su nombre, ya que aquella placa no contaba con un apellido, como con el anterior chico trató de armar una historia en su cabeza, pero el tiempo no le alcanzaba, aquel chico le pidió un muffin* con malteada de chocolate, en ese momento el chico pelirrojo salió de aquel lugar, dejándole una buena propina.

Luego de unos minutos aquel chico de sonrisa falsa, le dio el dinero de lo que había pedido, mientras se dirigía hacia donde unas sirenas sonaban, unos segundos antes había entrado un chico con una cabellera azabache y con un peinado algo extravagante, él le pidió unos tomates, los cuales dejó en su sitió después de ver una patrulla policial la cual pasaba con las sirenas encendidos, aquello era demasiado bizarro, más no le prestó atención y como si de una maldición se tratase toda la gente de su cafetería salió para el lugar a donde la policía se dirigía.

Deidara no tuvo más opción que cerrar por un momento la cafetería ya que por la intriga quería saber que estaba pasando, cuando llegó a aquel lugar vio a lo lejos al chico de la cabellera roja al cual metían sin delicadeza a una patrulla policial, mientras a lo lejos podía ver al chico de sonrisa falsa tratando de identificar a aquel personaje, mientras en la lejanía pudo ver al chico de peinado extravagante y gusto por los tomates mientras veía a un chico con cabello rubio y extrañas marcas en su cara llorando sin cesar.

También pudo ver a un chico de largo cabello azabache, no sabía porque pero le parecía familiar, antes de siquiera acercarse recibió una llamada de su jefe el cual lo regañaba por tener cerrado aquel local así que sin tiempos de ver que era lo que había pasado se fue de nuevo a la cafetería.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, y él se había enterado que en aquel lugar en el cual había estado habían matado a una persona, todos los días diversos policías comían en su cafetería, mientras le hacían preguntas para ver si había visto algo sospechoso, el no tenía porque mentir, así que les contó lo que ese día pasó, él no había visto nada, el estaba trabajando y atendiendo a mucha gente, así que no le dio tiempo de ver algo anormal.

Después de meses de búsqueda dieron con el asesino, y por fin la paz y la tranquilidad volvían de nuevo a aquel lugar, por fin podía ir a estudiar con una beca, así que dejo su trabajo, la próxima vez el sería un investigador y sería el mejor.

*(Aristóteles)

*Con la ciencia se puede dar respiración artificial a un bebe, ya que ellos desarrollan por completo sus pulmones hasta los 8 meses.

*Fragmento de la canción la historia de Juan de Juanes :D

*Para l que no conocen el término un carterista es aquella persona que te roba la cartera, billetera, dinero, sin que te des cuenta.


	7. Cuando Sai conoce a Gaara

Gracias a harunablakrose por sus reviews, aquí la conti, gracias a las 3 personas que lo tienen en favorito y a los 3 que lo siguen, gracias a las 187 visitas, en serio gracias

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo.

Los personajes son de Kishi

Las frases al principio del fic son de sus respectivos autores

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"El pan más sabroso y las comodidades más gratas son las que se ganan con el propio sudor"*

.

Capítulo 2.

.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, el cual dejo marcada la historia de esa ciudad, con el paso del tiempo nuestros personajes por fin habían conseguido sus más anhelados sueños, ellos sabían que el camino que aún les quedaba por delante sería muy complicado, pero la satisfacción que este acontecimiento les traía era muy gratificante.

Cuando Sai conoce a Gaara*

El eco del metro resonaba en aquel lugar, mientras la gente se agolpaba, ellos esperaban aquel tren que los llevaría a su destino. Entre aquella multitud se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache, su piel tan pálida como la leche lo hacía resaltar, el traje el cual llevaba lo hacía verse más misterioso, mientras que un libro reposaba sobre su mano izquierda y el cual tenía por titulo El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha.

En sui bolsillo se hallaba un I pod de donde salían unos auriculares los cuales terminaban en sus orejas, y hacían eco en sus pensamientos, aquella canción alejaba sus nervios y sus penas mientras la serotonina* de aquel momento lo envolvía tan místicamente, que parecía como si su mundo fuera ajeno al real.

Pronto el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, anunciando la llegada del tren, el cual lo llevaría muy pronto a su nuevo destino, el trabajo ideal, después de estudiar por cuatro años al fin tenia la oportunidad de trabajar en lo que tanto le apasionaba, sería el retratista de la CSI*, aquel trabajo había sido en extremo difícil de conseguir. Cuando el tren freno frente a él no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada más, guardo con sumo cuidado aquel libro que lo alejaba de aquella sociedad la cual estaba siendo alimentada por la corrupción y la mentira.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un chico cuyo cabella tenía un peculiar color rojizo, sobre su frente yacía un tatuaje el cual significaba amor, pero nadie conocía aquel significado, sus ojos tenían unas ojeras puesto que la noche anterior no había podido dormir de los nervios, al fin, luego de muchos años y de su historial "criminal"* al fin una oficina en particular lo había acogido, jamás hubiera imaginado que el Centro de Investigación CSI lo acogiera, y no se preocupará por sus antecedentes, de los cuales el no tuvo culpa alguna.

Aquel chico llevaba una capucha negra la cual lo hacía verse más temeroso de lo que por si solo se veía y de la cual debajo de esta se encontraba con su traje negro, la mirada que el mandaba a cualquier persona que se atreviera a mirar a sus penetrantes ojos azules daba tanto miedo que se les ponía la piel de gallina, y con solo su caminar la gente huía despavorida de su paso, solo por no toparse por accidente con él, a él no le importaba es más sabía que aquellas personas iban a reaccionar así frente a él, eso no era ningún secreto.

Cerró sus ojos por instinto mientras en su interior sufría, era injusto que la gente le temiera si aún no lo conocían, más el había vivido toda su vida con el temor de la gente hacia él, así que no hizo más sino ignorarlo, camino lentamente hacia un puesto vacío en el cual un chico demasiado pálido se encontraba, él estaba leyendo un libro más su traje lo hacía ver de alguna manera como un extraño, más no le dio vueltas al asunto.

Como si de algo normal para el otro chico lo dejó pasar sin ni siquiera sacar los ojos de aquella lectura, lo primero que hizo él fue observar que libro era lo que tenía tan entretenido a aquel muchacho, y pudo ver que se trataba de el libro que alguna vez escribió Manuel de Cervantes Saavedra, fue entonces que supuso que se trataba de aquel libro del cual siempre había oído hablar, pero jamás había el gusto de leerlo y ese era el ingeniosos hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha, no le tomo importancia y se sentó junto a la ventana, mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón y veía como las luces pasaban rápidamente por aquella ventana*.

Luego de unos pocos minutos aquel recorrido el tren llegó a su destino, Sai, que así se llamaba el chico de cabello azabache se bajo de aquel tren sin pena ni gloria* ya que el sabía de antemano cuanto tiempo el tren se demoraba, además de ello una voz de ultratumba siempre avisaba con antelación en donde iban a parar y cual sería su siguiente parada. En cambio Gaara, que así se llamaba el chico de cabellera pelirroja jamás había estado dentro de un tren*.

Cuando escuchó la voz que salía quien sabe de donde revisó con atención su mapa, dándose cuenta que aquel era el lugar en donde se tenía que bajar, tan rápido como pudo salió de aquella silla mientras abandonaba el vagón, mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él a los pocos segundos. El miedo inmediatamente se posos en sus ojos ya que no sabía ahora a donde tenía que ir, empezó a caminar para preguntarle a alguien su camino, más las personas lo ignoraban como si de un fantasma se tratase.

No muy lejos se encontraba Sai el cual seguía leyendo aquel emocionante libro, el levantaba su vista para no tropezarse con nadie y cuando se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie delante de él continuaba con su camino. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se acercaban solo hasta cuando sintieron el golpe fueron consientes de aquella situación.

La mochila negra que Sai llevaba sobre su hombro cayó estrepitosamente sobre aquel frió concreto, mientras el libro seguía su mismo recorrido, en su interior Sai rezaba para que sus nuevos materiales de trabajo no se rompieran y para que el dibujo de ese amanecer no se arruinará con el golpe, mientras que Gaara sostenía con fuerza el lado en donde se había golpeado, donde también tenía su preciado tatuaje.

Gaara se levanto con algo de esfuerzo mientras decía -Lo siento- y aún con su mano cubriendo lo que posiblemente sería un moretón y extendía ligeramente su mano hacia aquella persona a la cual había tropezado sin el proponérselo.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?- respondió Sai, mientras rechazaba de una manera grosera la mano de aquella persona, la cual se había tropezado, él sabía que el también tenía la culpa, puesto que sabía que en aquel lugar lleno de gente se iba a tropezar tarde o temprano pero simplemente su orgullo no lo dejaba aceptar aquella situación.

-¿Qué?- dijo Gaara que no se creía la forma en como le hablaba aquel sujeto, el se estaba disculpando y eso era algo que el casi nunca hacía y como si fueran palabras burdas aquel tipo las despreció.

-Lo que escuchó, tras de ciego, sordo- En ese instante Sai se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la raya, y que se estaba ganando una justa paliza de aquel personaje que se veía demasiado amenazante, su cara no lo reflejaba, pero en ese momento estaba temblando del miedo, mientras la piel de gallina se extendía bajo su ropa, y si, aún seguía en el piso ya que el estaba en ese momento literalmente tieso como una roca.

-No sólo fue mi culpa, también fue la suya, si no estuviera tan metido en esa lectura, esto jamás habría pasado- Dijo Gaara tratando de calmar sus instintos asesinos, el estaba seguro que si no fuera porque el era policía aquel chico que aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo ya no viviría para contarlo, pero el no era así, tras de su mascara de frivolidad se encontraba un corazón y una gran paciencia.

-Miré…lo que sea, mi vida es Mi vida, no tiene porque meterse en lo que no le importa, así que deje de ser tan metido. Si yo estoy leyendo o no un libro es porque así lo quiero, este mundo es libre y cada quien puede de hacer de su vida un florero.- En ese instante Sai se dio cuenta que el miedo ni lo dejaba pensar, ya que sus palabras no tenían coherencia, el solo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar así que se levantó de golpe como si el fuera un títere y el titiritero hubiera jalado de sus cuerdas, y comenzó a levantar las cosas del suelo, mientras sus manos aún temblaban con un miedo absurdo.

-Sus palabras no tienen sentido lógico- dijo Gaara que había alzado su ceja en señal de desconcierto, mientras veía como aquel extraño personaje que lo sacaba de sus casillas recogía sus cosas como si nada- lo que está diciendo ni siquiera es coherente con lo que estamos hablando. ¿Por lo menos piensa antes de hablar? Ó solo lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza es lo primero que dice.

Sai que se encontraba a espaldas de aquel hombre se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta que el tenía razón, el solo estaba actuando como un gato asustadizo, el no era así, pero su lengua se movía por si sola, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando nuevamente -Por supuesto que lo pienso, es a usted al que hay que explicárselo con plastilina para que lo entienda, sabe que, no me quiero desgastar explicándole las cosas a alguién como… usted.- Sai se dio cuenta que ahora si la había metido y hasta el fondo, si aquel hombre no lo mataba en aquel lugar sería un milagro, se giró lentamente hacia el que tenía en su rostro una mueca de incredulidad y asombro y Sai se quedó quieto mientras veía cada detalle de la cara de aquel hombre que pensó que sería su verdugo.

Gaara asombrado de aquellas palabras se dio cuenta que aquella discusión no llevaba a ningún lado así que dijo -Pues yo no necesito gastar mi saliva en hacerle entender que también fue su culpa- Después de aquello Gaara se dio media vuelta agradeciéndose por tener tanta paciencia, mientras se dirigía lo más lejos de aquel personaje, tan… no sabía como describirlo.

Sai aún no creía que el se fuera así como así, el ya se veía con un pie en su tumba, cuando se dio cuenta que aquel personaje estaba muy lejos de el se desplomó ya que sus piernas no aguantaban por el miedo que en ese momento su cuerpo sentía volvió a respirar con normalidad ya que hace tiempo lo había dejado de hacer, y con su mano sacó de aquella mochila un cuaderno de dibujo en blanco, y comenzó un dibujo que pronto comenzó a tomar forma*, apenas terminó le echo un vistazo mientras se paraba de aquel lugar como si nada y se dirigía hacia su trabajo, ese sin dudas fue un raro día.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad un cuerpo había sido encontrado en medio de la huelga de la salud, inmediatamente la policía los retuvo mientras llamaban a la oficina del CSI necesitaban hallar el culpable y rápido, después de que Gaara diera vueltas como loco al fin había encontrado el edificio en donde iba a trabajar, era tan surrealista que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Con algo de nervios se dirigió hacia la entrada en donde suponía su jefe lo estaba esperando, si bien el exterior era de otro planeta el interior ya parecía más accesible, su jefe tenía el cabello demasiado largo y unas extrañas ojeras cubrían su rostro, mientras una lijera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y comenzaba a hablar -Bienvenido-se detuvo un instante mientras revisaba los papeles que sostenía en sus manos para posteriormente proseguir -Gaara, es un gusto verte, pensé que no ibas a encontrar este edifició.

-Bueno- dijo Gaara mientras desviaba la mirada un poco y continúo diciendo- si, fue algo así.

-Jajaja, esta bien, no tienes porque avergonzarte, es entendible, a mi también me pasó, soy Itachi y seré tu nuevo jefe pero también en ocasiones seré tu compañero.

-Mucho gusto, yo… pues ya sabe mi nombre-

-Así es, por favor sígueme Gaara-

Gaara comenzó a seguir a su jefe, quien parecía ser muy buena persona, pronto el le dio un breve recorrido de cada una de las diferentes zonas en donde analizaban las diferentes pruebas de una escena del crimen, pronto llegaron hasta un escritorio el cual estaba vació e Itachi le dijo -Este será tu nuevo escritorio espero que te acomodes rápidamente a él, tu compañero llegó hace unos minutos y al igual que tu esta tomando un pequeño recorrido, si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en este lugar, mientras ahora regresó.

Como si fuera una orden Gaara dejo una pequeña maleta que había cargado todo el tiempo sobre aquella mesa tan rudimentaria*, y empezó a ver con detenimiento aquel lugar, el estaba ansioso pr recibir su primer caso y como si de un deseo se tratase Itachi llegó a lo lejos con un papel en su mano, y como si todo el mundo supiera que hacer se reunió alrededor de el mientras lo escuchaban con atención.

-Bueno chicos presten atención, en estos momentos estamos atravesando por una situación muy delicada que bes la huelga hospitalaria, sé que ustedes me dirán ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?", pues mucho, verán hace unos minutos nos contactaron porque encontraron el cadáver de una mujer de no más de 30 años, según los huelguistas ella no formaba parte de ese sector, y aparte de ello encontramos señales de lucha por lo que podemos asumir que se trata de un homicidio en primer grado, algunas de las personas creen haber visto al culpable así que necesitamos a un retratista, así que inauguraremos al nuevo, Sai tu irás a la escena del crimen e interrogaras a aquellas personas para que hagas al culpable; Gaara tu lo acompañaras y recogerás toda la evidencia de aquel crimen para hallar así al asesino.*

Cuando Itachi terminó de decir aquellas palabras solamente quedaron en aquel lugar a quien Itachi había llamado, y cuando ellos se vieron su cara parecía un poema y en ese momento supieron que el Karma si existe, se dirigieron hacia el garaje en donde tenían su auto blindado el cual les fue entregado apenas ingresaron a aquella oficina, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo cada quién se subió al suyo sin dirigirse palabra alguna, lo primero que hizo Sai al subir a su auto fue respirar profundamente mientras se golpeaba suavemente contra el volante de su auto, mientras que Gaara respiraba profundamente mientras el volante de su auto sufría de su ira que en ese momento lo consumía.

Inmediatamente después ambos arrancaron el auto al mismo tiempo y se fueron a aquella escena del crimen y mientras en el auto de Sai sonaba a todo volumen su canción favorita, en el de Gaara el radio ni siquiera estaba prendido, mientras el disfrutaba de la calma antes de la tormenta, cada quien puso la sirena, mientras se dirigían rápidamente al lugar de los acontecimientos.

Cuando llegaron, ambos respiraron profundamente antes de salir para volver a encontrarse, la escena del crimen parecía sacada de un film de terror, aquella imagen era desgarradoramente triste, no solo por la victima la cual había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, la gente que allí se encontraba asonada sufría en silencio, mientras eran agredidos física y mentalmente por los policías a los cuales no les importaba lastimar a personas inocentes, sino que, simplemente llevaban a cabo la orden de retener a aquellas personas.

El cuerpo yacía sin vida sobre el frio pavimento, mientas que diversas manchas de sangre lo rodeaban, Gaara no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que aquella sangre no solo pertenecía a la victima, sino que además de eso pertenecía a las personas las cuales estaban luchando contra un orden que se les autoimpuso, Gaara inmediatamente recogió cada muestra de sangre que se hallaba sobre el frio pavimento, mientras con su cámara fotográfica ponía la evidencia de estas manchas, también tomo fotos de cada una de las partes de aquella chica, después de terminar con el frio suelo s dirigió hacia la gente que ni corta ni perezosa accedió a responder cualquier pregunta que el les hacía.

Mientras tanto Sai se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de aquella escena del crimen, ya que la sangre le daba asco y se desmayaba solo con verla, el se sentó sobre una silla algo incomoda y con gran maestría comenzó a dibujar a quien sería el supuesto asesino, cada persona tenía una versión diferente de los hechos, pero al momento de preguntar por sus rasgos ellos no titubeaban el resultado fue el supuesto sospechoso*

Después de un arduo interrogatorio ambos regresaron al cuartel, en donde esperaban las evidencias para realizar las determinadas pruebas para hallar al culpable, la primera prueba que salió fue la de la autopsia quien revelo que la victima era María Montés* de 24 años quien contaba con cinco meses de embarazo, según los registros que llevaba la policía ni siquiera la habían reportada como desaparecida, por lo que suponían que sus familiares no eran consientes de su asesinato.

La segunda evidencia era la de la ropa de la chica en donde encontraron pequeñas partículas que no pertenecían a la escena del crimen, el análisis de sangre arrojo que ella había sido sedada antes de que la golpearan salvajemente lo que causo su deceso*, un golpe en su región posterior había sido el golpe definitivo, aunque se encontraron golpes después de haber muerto, con lo que parecía ser un bate de aluminio, ella no había muerto sino hasta hace unos horas, ya que el rigur mortis* aún no había tomado por completo su cuerpo, y su temperatura aún oscilaba entre los 30ºC*.

La investigación no duró ni una semana más había sido una exhausta investigación, tanto Gaara como Sai tuvieron que salir a seguir investigando ellos aún se odiaban pero ellos eran muy profesionales en su trabajo, sabían que la justicia dependía de ellos y que no podían dejar libre a aquella persona la cual asesino tan macabramente a María, el culpable fue José Jalisco quién era el dueño de el hospital en donde se había realizado con anterioridad aquella huelga.

Cuando lo enfrentaron el ni siquiera solicitó un abogado*, sino que antes se regocijaba * de su acción, el estaba seguro que le había echo un bien a la humanidad y hasta le conto a la policía con pelos y señales todo lo que él había hecho, esta fue su declaración:

_Yo José Jalisco me considero culpable de asesinato, al matar a María Montes, de la siguiente manera: Eran las 12:45 am del día martes 20 de agosto y María Montes se encontraba en una reunión del comité de salud, ya que ella necesitaba con urgencia un Ultrasonido para ver el avance de su bebé, tuvimos una discusión acalorada por el punto en cuestión, ya que ella decía que el ultrasonido se debía dar de forma gratuita y que el gobierno debía pagar una comisión a los trabajadores, ya que este era un derecho de todo ciudadano el cual se encontraba dentro de una constitución Ella salió decidida a mover montañas para lograr sus objetivos, y eso la volvía una molesta piedra en el zapato a la cual tenía que eliminar, así que la seguí y la rapte, metiéndola en el auto , para después matarla en una bodega de insumos, me dirigí hacia donde estaban estos terroristas los cuales estaban tomando un espacio el cual me pertenecía, a las 2:30 am me dirigí hacia donde supuse que sería un punto ciego , para así incriminar a aquellos que estaban impidiendo mi felicidad no me aseguré de que no me vieran y fui descuidado, ya que por aquello me descubrieron pero no me arrepiento de nada ._

Después de aquella desgarradora confesión de parte de aquel el cual se consideraba un héroe se decidió que la salud fuera gratuita de el y para el pueblo , el juez no pudo creer que alguien como José Jalisco existiera y decidió que el era un peligro para la comunidad, dándole así cadena perpetua sin la posibilidad de fianza , después de aquella sesión Sai y Gaara se encontraron en las afueras, viéndose directamente a los ojos, con algo de odio en ellos, mientras daban media vuelta para alejarse de allí, ellos supieron que aunque tuvieran diferencias lo que realmente importaba era hacer justicia.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(Cesare Cantú)

*Aclaración: Aunque Sai y Gaara ya se habían conocido en anteriores caps ellos no fueron ni amigos ni nada y es más ni le tomaron relevancia a ese asunto.

*Para aquellos que no lo saben la serotonina es la hormona que causa todos los síntomas de un enamoramiento…creo XD

*La verdad no sé si lo tengan dentro de ese cuartel en especial sino más bien es por la parte del FBI, bueno según lo que veo en las series es así la verdad no conozco mucho de eso L

*Al ser sospechosos abrieron un expediente de él y así quedó marcado de por vida.

*La verdad nunca me he montado en un metro así que no sé si tendrán o no ventanas, es lo que yo hago cada vez que voy a mi u en el bus que me lleva hasta allá, y esta parte me base en Sekaiichi Hatsukoi en donde Onodera esta parado frente a la puerta y ve como Takano lo observa todo el camino. :D

*Como si nada.

*Aclaración: Después del incidente el se fue y estudio en otro país, así que en ese entonces no había subterráneo o el no se movilizaba demasiado, o no recordaba las rutas, bueno alguna de esas tres opciones XD

*Imagínenselo a lápiz :D

*Vieja

*Bueno en lo que he visto casi todos los homicidios van solo dos personas y el cuerpo siempre se lo lleva el forense después de que tomen las respectivas muestras de la escena del crimen, por los siguientes caps no detallaré como se analizan dichas pruebas sino hasta el capítulo 3, en donde conoceremos a los demás personajes que están dentro de aquel lugar y que función tiene cada uno.

*Las imágenes de este fic son de personas reales, más no son sospechosos de nada, que yo sepa, es solo que se acomodan a la descripción de la persona que fue culpable, para que ustedes tengan más o menos idea de como son.

*Me invente los nombres de cada uno de ellos tanto de asesinos como de victimas, cualquier parecido con la realidad es una coincidencia.

*Muerte

*Rigus mortis: Para quien no lo sabe después de uno muerto el cuerpo comienza a entiesarse como si le pusieran un yeso en su cuerpo, lo que hace que en la posición en la cual murieron así quedarán.

*La temperatura normal de un cuerpo es de 36 o 37 ºC después de eso es malo y el cuerpo se puede deshidratar y morir, y antes el cuerpo comienza a sentir hipotermia y sus músculos empiezan a contraerse para darse calor y también es malo.

*Bueno lo que dicen los policías es que uno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, estas son las beses con la que encarcelan a alguien, si veo mucho CSI XD

*Se sentía orgulloso.

*De aquí en adelante escribiré en primera persona ya que se trata de la declaración de él.


	8. El primer caso de Naruto y Sasuke

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogos-

Los personajes son obra de Kishi, y las frases utilizadas en este fic son de sus respectivos autores

harunoblackrose: Aquí esta la conti

JennkurosakiUchiha: Gracias por tan hermoso review, esas palabras hacen que me sienta tan feliz, que hasta lloré, en serio :), espero que te guste las contis (si van a ser dos caps esta semana)

Gracias a los 227 que lo han leido.

Gracias a** JennkurosakiUchiha, LoveDamosSalvatore, harunoblackrose y a **por tenerme en sus favoritos

Gracias a: **JennkurosakiUchiha, harunoblackrose, y a The neko mode** por seguirme, en serio gracias :3

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa."*

El primer caso de Naruto y Sasuke

El transito de aquella mañana parecía irreal, ya que ni un solo auto parecía estar, era como si aún no los hubieran inventado, en medio de aquella tranquilidad un auto blindado recorría aquellas calles, en las que no parecía haber ni un alma, el silencio que se sentía era tal que daba escalofríos, y se sentía como si en ese momento estuvieran en una ciudad fantasma, pero la realidad era totalmente la opuesta, ya que aquella tranquilidad no se debía a nada en particular, sino que era demasiado temprano como para que alguien merodeara por aquel lugar.

La persona quien manejaba, no despegaba ni un centímetro la vista de la carretera, su cabello azabache brillaba a la luz del sol en un tono azulado, mientras el traje que portaba lo llevaba con orgullo, en el tablero de comando se podía apreciar la hora que era las 3:33 de la mañana, en su cinturón llevaba su polaca y al lado de esta se encontraba una pistola 9 mm mientras debajo de su camisa se escondía un chaleco antibalas*.

Su compañero un chico de cabello rubio con pequeñas marcas en sus cachetes yacía dormido, mientras que al igual que el llevaba un traje*, mientras que en su cinturón llevaba su inseparable pistola y a un lado de esta se encontraba su recién obtenida placa, de repente algo lo saco de su dulce sueño haciendo que se parara con susto de su lugar, rápidamente se giro a su compañero que lo veía con la misma cara de desconcierto que él en ese momento tenía.

Se devolvieron con una rapidez inhumana ya que aquello que había sacado a Naruto, que así se llamaba el chico de cabello dorado, de su sueño habían sido tres disparos, mientras que Sasuke, que así era como se llamaba el chico de cabello azabache, manejaba y al mismo tiempo hablaba por su radio reportando su dirección y lo que había pasado, primero se aseguró de llamar a la policía, y después a su jefe, por si era necesario investigar aquel lugar.

Llegaron a aquel lugar, en donde una obscuridad la cual no parecía tener fin rodeaba aquel lugar, con sigilo ambos se bajaron de su auto, mientras sacaban rápidamente la pistola de 9mm de su funda y apuntaban al frente, mientras caminaban cruzando sus pies mientras estaban un poco agachados para ser así cuidadosos, lo que más protegían era su corazón, así que sus manos estaban alzadas en un ángulo de 90º mientras sus falanges permanecían unidas cerca del percutor preparándose para disparar si era necesario.

Una pequeña linterna los guiaba por aquel lugar, el cual se volvía más tenebroso a medida que caminaban, pronto se dieron cuenta que allí no había ningún peligro y no pudieron determinar de donde había salido aquel disparo, inmediatamente llamaron a su oficina para informar que el lugar en donde estaba era tenebroso más no había pasado nada, inmediatamente volvieron a una posición mientras guardaban lentamente su arma para posteriormente devolverse.

A los pocos segundos escucharon la sirena de la policía, ellos siguieron su camino ya que sabían que lo que fuese que hubiere pasado ellos iban a arreglarlo, pero cuando llegaron a donde habían dejado su auto este no se encontraba Sasauke vio a Naruto mientras el estaba igual o más perdido que él.

-¿Dónde esta el carro tebayo?- Dijo Naruto cerciorándose de que en ese lugar en donde estaban en aquel instante se trataba del lugar en donde lo habían dejado.

-No lo sé, ¿te aseguraste de cerrarlo?- Dijo Sasuke que sabía de antemano que pese a que Naruto era un gran detective, el era en exceso torpe y bno se daba cuanta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin que antes se lo explicaran tres veces.

-Claro que si tebayo- Dijo un indignado Naruto, mientras se sonrojaba de la rabia y se cruzaba de manos, era un signo de que estaba en exceso furioso.

-Ahh…

Antes de que pudiera terminar se dieron cuenta que ellos se encontraban en el lugar incorrecto ya que se dieron cuenta que no a más de tres metros se encontraba su auto, y lo pudieron visualizar porque un carro pasaba cerca de allí alumbrando a aquel oscuro auto, ambos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de lo torpes que habían sido.

Nuevamente se dirigieron a su auto, mientras la atmosfera era algo pesada, sin prisas se subieron a aquel auto justo cuado lo llamaron a su celular.

-¿Si bueno?- Dijo Sasuke, mientras apoyaba el celular sobre su oído al mismo tiempo en el que se abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, mientras en el otro extremo Naruto se había detenido de golpe mientras una de sus manos se sostenía de la silla y un pie estaba dentro del auto, mientras la otra mitad de su cuerpo aún se encontraba por fuera de el.

Después de unos minutos de entiendo por parte de Sasuke, se terminó aquella llamada mientras se desabrochaba nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad par posteriormente bajar de aquel auto.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Naruto que aún se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace unos minutos

-Tenemos nuestro primer caso, al parecer encontraron un cuerpo en un basurero en un local cerca de aquí, al parecer tiene un disparo en la frente- Decía Sasuke mientras caminaba de nuevo, con las manos en sus bolsillos hasta aquel lugar.

Naruto Bajo su cuerpo mientras se aseguraba de que las puertas esta vez si quedaran cerradas, ya que se había dado cuenta que ellas no estaban aseguradas, a veces era demasiado torpe, después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien se dirigió corriendo hasta donde estaba su compañero y mejor amigo de toda la vida Sasuke, que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Después de una corta caminata de no más de 3 metros encontraron aquel lugar, las luces de las sirenas eran lo único que le daba luz a aquel sombrío lugar, mientras que la gente asustada veía curiosa aquella escena, Cuando llegaron el cuerpo de un hombre de unos treinta y tantos se encontraba sobre aquel montón de basura, con delicadeza se dieron paso entre el montón de gente para posteriormente bajar por debajo de la cinta amarilla que lo rodeaba y que decía "Peligro no pase".

Sasuke se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la victima mientras recogía toda la evidencia que se encontraba alrededor de aquel cuerpo sin vida, el cual no tenía identificación ni objetos personales, tal parecía que había sido un robo, el cual había salido muy mal. No muy lejos de allí Naruto se encontraba recolectando las evidencias del resto de la escena del crimen, al igual que Sasuke pensó que ese no había sido más que un robo el cual salió mal.

Después de haber recogido las muestras pertinentes comenzaron a levantar el cuerpo, para así poder identificarlo, ya tenían todas las pruebas que necesitaban, y se dirigían nuevamente a su oficina para que las procesaran. Había sido una larga noche y al fin podían descansar, pero el destino les tenía preparado más trabajo para aquella noche.

A los cinco minutos Sasuke recibió una llamada de su hermano (el cual también era su jefe) diciéndole que habían encontrado una nueva victima a veinte minutos de donde ellos se encontraban, sin perder el tiempo ellos fueron corriendo a esta nueva escena, al igual que la anterior esta victima se encontraba dentro de un basurero, y tampoco tenía ninguna pertenencia con ella, fue entonces cuando ellos se dieron cuanta que lo que parecía haber sido en un principió un robo que salió mal, parecía ahora ser un asesino en serie y él estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, ya que en menos de una hora ya había cometido dos asesinatos.

El M.O* de aquel asesino eras muy similar, Sasuke se detuvo en ese instante mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto el cual tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro y no despegaba su vista de aquel cuerpo, como si de telequinesis se hubiera tratado Naruto lo volteó a ver sabiendo de antemano que el pensaba lo mismo que él.

Luego de aquellos dos asesinatos la calma de nuevo se impuso, era extraño ya que el asesinó había matado rápidamente aquella noche, así que se dirigieron para la central para llevar las evidencias.

Al día siguiente no habían salido aún resultados concisos de las evidencias, era como si las hubieran dejado allí a propósito, ya que al analizarlas se dieron cuanta que no concordaban con la escena del crimen, al analizarlas aún más a fondo se dieron cuenta que la evidencia que habían recolectado en la primer escena en realidad resultaba ser de una bodega no muy lejos de allí, ya que se encontraron rastros químicos en los cuerpos.

La evidencia de la segunda resultaba ser un poco más confusa, ya que se trataba de restos que sólo encajarían en la primera escena, ya que en lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo no parecía concordar, fue entonces cuando captaron lo que estaba pasando

También se dieron cuenta de que el asesino estaba dejando pruebas de oros asesinatos, como si estos fueran migas de pan, para que los policías lo encontraran la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, rápidamente encontraron la bodega de donde habían salido las evidencias de la primera victima, y en ese lugar se encontraba un esqueleto, fue entonces cuando supieron que aquello no pintaba nada bien, las pruebas fueron inmediatamente recogidas, mientras el analista en computación le hacía un rostro a la víctima.

Lo que descubrieron fue impactante ya que al igual que las demás victimas las evidencias no parecían concordar con la escena del crimen, nuevamente tuvieron que averiguar cuál sería su próximo paso, pues sabían que el asesino volvería a actuar como si de una maldición se tratase recibieron una nueva llamada, había aparecido un nuevo cuerpo, se dirigieron nuevamente a aquel lugar, al igual que las demás victimas esta yacía sin objetos personales, esto no era nada bueno cada vez aparecían más y más cuerpos, no entendían porque aquel personaje actuaba de aquella manera.

Pronto descubrieron que había dos clases de pruebas allí, la primera concordaba con la escena del crimen, lo cual los dejo desubicados ya que esa no era propio de su asesino, de repente había cambiado su M.O pero ¿Por qué?, hicieron rápidamente el levantamiento del cadáver y comenzaron a buscar las evidencias, para que así se llevara al sospechoso y de igual forma llevaron las evidencias del lugar en donde encontraron a aquel esqueleto, las cuales llevaron a otro lugar y este a otro y así sucesivamente llegando a ser 15 los asesinatos, pero ¿Por qué cunca se habían percatado de ello?.

La respuesta era fría pero fácil, la mayoría de los asesinados eran vagabundos* y nadie los extrañaría, por aquella sencilla razón nunca habían notado su desaparición, ya que las vicimas no tenían a nadie, pronto encontraron suficiente pruebas para encontrar el asesino, ya que los cartuchos de las escenas del crimen pertenecían a una misma arma la cual estaba a nombre de una sola perdona, rápidamente llamaron para pedir refuerzos, habían encontrado la residencia de el asesino serial el cual aún estaba suelto.

Llegaron rápidamente a un conjunto de apartamentos y fue entonces que se escuchó un disparo, con una velocidad impresionante ellos sacaron sus pistolas mientras se dirigían con precaución hacia el lugar del disparo, esta vez la escena fue un poco diferente, frente a ello se encontraba un hombre el cual yacía con un disparo en la cabeza, pero esta vez aquel hombre se encontraba con sus pertenencias, mientras una pistola reposaba a su lado.

Él era el dueño de la pistola, y después pudieron corroborar que el fue quién mato a aquellas personas, pero el sabía que la policía lo había encontrado y no tuvo otra escapatoria sino matarse.

-Parece que todo terminó, de una forma extraña, lo bueno es que hemos encontrado al asesino, lo malo es que no pudimos condenarlo- dijo Sasuke, mientras guardaba lentamente la pistola en su lugar.

-Si es cierto yo quería que el pagara por todas aquellas muertes, pero el fue demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a nosotros- dijo Naruto mientras imitaba a su mejor amigo.

-Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, que levanten el cuerpo y recogeremos las evidencias pertinentes, tenemos que estar atentos ya que esto puede ser una trampa.

-Tienes razón tebayo, quizás el asesino solo utilizó a esta persona para cometer sus fechorías sin que lo incriminaran, no podemos bajar la guardia.

-Bien vamos a por ello.

Las pruebas se recogieron con sumo cuidado, ya que todos sospechaban que aquello había sido demasiado fácil,, como si el asesino hubiese querido que lo dejasen de buscar y tal como ellos sospechaban aquel hombre si era el dueño de la pistola, pero en el momento de los asesinatos el tenía una cuartada y era que trabajaba en el escuadrón antibombas de ese mismo distrito, al parecer habían recibido una llamada de una posible bomba hace unas semanas y el sujeto había desaparecido desde entonces, ellos tenían pistolas para protegerse, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.*

Al parecer también encontraron materiales caseros, con los cuales se podía crear una bomba, ahora si estaban en problemas, no sólo aquel monstruo los había convencido de que estaba muerto sino que ahora tenía una bomba en su poder, al parecer aquel caso se había complicado de tal forma que ahora toda la ciudad estaba en peligro, al parecer el asesino no tenía suficiente con 16 muertes sino que al parecer necesitaba nuevas emociones, debían encontrarlo y rápido.

-Debemos encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde.

-Así es tebayo, no podemos permitir que el afecte la integridad de las personas.

Ahora aquello no solo se trataba de un asunto de asesinato, sino de un atentado, en el cual todos corrían peligro, esto ya estaba a un nivel muy peligroso y como tal tenían que llamar al escuadrón antibombas, ellos tenían que centrarse en los demás homicidios y averiguar pronto el nombre de aquel asesino, ¿Y ahora, quién se encargaría de desactivar la posible bomba?, ellos no conocían a nadie y no confiaban en nadie, ya que muy probablemente el asesino hacia parte de ese escuadrón, en ese momento sus manos estaban atadas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Naruto? Cualquier decisión que tomemos podrá ser en extrem,o peligrosa.

-Lo sé tebayo, el asesino puede ser uno de ellos.

-Hmm, también lo sospechaste.

-Así es tebayo, es algo inusual que alguién que estaba armado jamás hubiera disparado, como si conociera al asesino.

-Así es, ya que no se encontró rastro alguno de pólvora en sus manos.

-Debemos tener puestas las cartas sobre la mesa, tebayo, si no conocemos al asesino no podemos confiar en nadie.

-Pero si no tenemos a nadie que desactive esa bomba, cientos, no, miles de personas perecerán*, esto ya no solo se trata de un simple asesinato, sino de un acto terrorista.

-Tenemos que hablar con tu hermano de esto tebayo, seguro el ya tiene un plan.

-Espero que así sea.

Se dirigieron hacia su departamento y cuando llegaron vieron a un montón de gente allí, al parecer esto ya era asunto de la CIA a un lado vieron a Itachi el cual se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa, mientras su mirada color rojo se encontraba en el espacio, fue entonces que Sasuke supo que esto era grave, ya que normalmente los ojos de su hermano se volvían rojos solo cuando se enfadaba o no sabía como proseguir.

Sin perder el tiempo ellos fueron a su encuentro.

-Itachi….

-Hmm- Dijo él mientras veía a su hermano sin que sus ojos cambiaran de tono, esto Naruto lo notó, pero eso no era lo más importante en aquel momento.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer tebayo? Esto es algo que no podemos manejar por nosotros mismos.

-Lo sé, tenemos que tomar una rápida decisión, puede que el asesino se encuentre en sus filas, como puede que lo hayan tomado por sorpresa, estoy pensando en las miles de posibilidades, de todo lo que puede salir mal, pero no tenemos otra opción.

-Hermano, eso quiere decir que…

-Así es no tenemos otra alternativa que hablar con aquel escuadrón, y yo seré el que irá.

-Pero ¿Usted? ¿No correrá peligro si saben que usted es de aquí? Tebayo.

-Es una posibilidad que también me plantee, pero no podemos dejar que aquel cretino se salga con las suyas.

-Ten mucho cuidado hermano.

-No te preocupes después de todo, por algo soy el jefe, se cuidarme.

Inmediatamente después de ello Itachi se paró de su puesto, dirigiéndose quizás a una muerte inevitable.

_**Continuará...**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(Albert Einstein)  
*En la mayoría de series que he visto siempre lo llevan encima, pero decidí que era mejor que lo ocultara.  
*Los trajes que llevan puestos están en mi face, son los mismos en donde sale Sai.  
*Gatillo, con lo que se dispara.  
*Modus Operandi (Modo de operar o actuar), es algo que los asesinos usan constantemente como por ejemplo quitarle todas sus pertenencias y dejar el cuerpo en un sitio en especifico, algunas veces esta acción se da por algo significativo para el asesino.  
*Bueno los vagabundos son las personas que viven en pobreza y se toman las calles, pero esta mal utilizado su término ya que significa que vaga por el mundo, que no se queda quieto y que quiere ver más de lo que le puede ofrecer el mundo.  
*No, no es Deidi sería demasiado mala XD, pero debido a ese caso Ita conocerá a Deidi :3  
*Morirán.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Rw's? Todo sera bien recibido y contestado.


	9. Un gran ¡Bang!

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Sólo hay felicidad donde hay virtud y esfuerzo serio, pues la vida no es un juego"*

Un gran ¡Bang!

Itachi salió de allí, su chaleco antibalas protegía una cuarta parte de su cuerpo, mientras que en su cinturón una pistola yacía junto a su placa, en ese momento él llevaba un traje negro, de tal manera que su chaleco ni se notaba, su corbata blanca resaltaba su traje, mientras su camisa color rojo, lo hacia ver de alguna forma informal.

Su largo cabello negro estaba atado con un pequeño hilo rojo, mientras sacaba de su bolsa un par de gafas oscuras, antes de ponérselas se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban de un rojo el cual no podía ocultar, así que con media sonrisa se puso sus lentes, salir así sería muy peligroso para sus ojos, y tenía que cubrirlos de la luz del sol.

Se subió en su auto mientras se dirigía con algo de miedo a aquel lugar, él sabía de antemano que ir para aquel lugar en ese momento era algo peligroso, pero en aquel momento estaba peligrando aquella ciudad, así que se subió a su auto blindado, para posteriormente cerrar su puerta mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Salió de allí con calma, pero por dentro muerto de los nervios, sentía como si en aquel momento su vida fuera a dar un giro de 180º pero no sabía el por qué, rápidamente se vio atrapado en medio del tráfico, el no tenía tiempo para eso, así que prendió la sirena de su auto, para así poder avanzar más rápido.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado se encontraba frente al escuadrón antibombas, la gente entraba salía como si fuera algo tan normal, el se bajo de allí mientras se dirigía a las puertas de aquel lugar, aquellas puertas desde afuera parecían un espejo, el de forma nerviosa se retiro el cabello de su rostro mientras empujaba lentamente aquella puerta.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron en el, como si hubiera acabado de cometer un asesinato, para posteriormente voltearse y continuar lo que estaban haciendo a Itachi le pareció algo extraño, así que se dirigió hacia la oficina principal, allí se encontraba el director que cuando lo vio levanto una ceja en modo de sorpresa, una cicatriz recorría su nariz, mientras en su escritorio decía "Iruka Umino, director general"*

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?- le preguntó aquel hombre en tono amable.

Itachi se dirigió hacia donde el estaba señalando, lo cual era una silla, la saco de su lugar para posteriormente sentarse en ella y así hablar con aquel hombre, el cual estaba desinformado.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha del CSI-

-Si lo sé, por aquí nadie se viste con trajes, excepto Deidara, él esta algo loco, es el mejor, pero desafía a los que ponen las bombas al ponerse trajes, ya que necesitamos la mayor movilidad posible- dijo el director interrumpiendo a Itachi. -Oh, perdone continué.

-Como le decía soy de CSI y estamos investigando una serie de muertes.

-Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?.

-A eso iba, verá, encontramos el cuerpo de uno de sus subalternos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Iruka mientras se levantaba de su sitio para caminar de un lado al otro -¿Quién?- dijo para después pararse de golpe mientras lo observaba. -¿No será Deidara verdad?, el no ha venido en todo el día, claro que es su día libre, puedo estarme imaginando cosas.*

-No, es un tal Yamato.

-¡Oh, no Yamato no!, era el segundo mejor, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?

-No lo sabemos, y eso no es todo.

-Ahh ¿no?

-No, al parecer el que lo mató fabrico una bomba casera y era alguién que Yamato conocía.

-No puede ser, ¿Puede ser alguién de aquí?

-Así es, por eso le pido que trate esto con mucho cuidado, ya que si ese personaje, se entera, puede ser mucho peor.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-No cause pánico, y por sobre todo necesito al mejor en esto, también tiene que sospechar de todos así que sea muy precavido, la ciudad corre un gran peligro.

-No se preocupé, será un secreto entre usted y yo, espero que nos den los datos para que el mejor vaya hacía allá y la desarme, es su día libre pero estoy seguro que apenas escuche bomba, estará aquí en menos de lo que se imagina.

-Pues bueno ¿Qué esta esperando?.

-Hay un problema, si lo llamo en este instante todos sabrán que algo pasa y eso nos delatará.

-Pues bien llámelo y que se encuentren en la cafetería Kurama, yo estaré allí esperando por ustedes, pero por favor sea precavido.

-Así será, lo llamaré inmediatamente.

Después de aquella conversación Itachi se fue de allí, mientras se dirigía hacia aquella cafetería, sus ojos aún rojos brillaban con intensidad en ese momento aquel hombre podría ya haber puesto la bomba, mientras en el escuadrón antibombas.

-Por favor Deidara, contesta.

-Bueno hm.

-Gracias a Dios, Deidara contestaste, te necesito urgente.

-Es mi día libre hm.

-Lo sé, pero es una amenaza de bomba.

-¿En dónde hm?

-Aún no sabemos con exactitud en donde esta.

-¿Entonces por qué me llamas hm?

-Verás…. Mataron a Yamato

-¿A Yamato? ¿Quién?

-La misma persona que va a poner la bomba.

-Ese desgraciado hm.

-Deidara, por favor tranquilízate, tenemos que actuar con cautela.

-¿Por qué? Hm

-Al parecer sospechan de uno del grupo.

-¿Qué, eso no puede ser?... ¿Sospechan?... ¿Quiénes?

-El CSI, estaban investigando unas muertes al parecer el mismo que mató a Yamato e hizo las bombas es un asesino serial.

-Voy para allá, en este momento.

-No, alto Deidara.

- Y ahora ¿Qué pasa? No que me necesitabas urgente hm.

-Así es, pero no puedes venir, como tú dijiste es tu día libre y si es alguién de aquí inmediatamente sospecharían.

-Hmm, tienes razón ¿Entonces? Hm.

-Nos veremos dentro de 10 minutos en la cafetería Kurama

-Ok, allá nos veremos hm.

-Deidara, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Después de aquella conversación Deidara colgó, mientras se dirigía darse un baño, tendría que ser en exceso rápido, luego de unos 3 minutos había terminado, mientras se paró frente a su vestidor, se quedó pensando que podría utilizar y sin dudarlo ni un segundo opto por un traje , la camisa era color naranja con franjas color vinotinto, la corbata que se puso era del mismo color haciéndolo resaltar, peino con cuidado su cabello, al cabo de unos minutos ya había terminado, en ese ocasión no tuvo tiempo de tapar las cicatrices que había en sus manos ni la que tenía en su ojos izquierdo, así que trato de acomodar lo mejor posible aquel mechón de su cabello sobre él.

Se fue hasta su garaje en el cual reposaba una moto, se puso su casco para dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, no lejos de allí se encontraba un impaciente Itachi, quién constantemente veía el reloj de su mano derecha mientras tomaba un trago de café y dirigía su mirada a aquella entrada, fue entonces cuando vio a Iruka, el cual entraba allí, Itachi lo llamo con su mano, Iruka revisó su reloj mientras decía.

-El no tarde en llegar.

A menos de un minuto se encontraba Deidara sobre su moto color rojo, el chaleco reflector no armonizaba, pero era por su seguridad, y el casco ocultaba su cara. Pronto llegó a la cafetería de la que le había hablado Iruka, y lo vio allí adentro junto a alguien a quien nunca antes había visto.

Itachi mientras veía otra vez su reloj, mientras se enfocaba en la entrada, fue allí cuando sucedió, un chico se bajaba de una moto, mientras la aseguraba, se quitaba el chaleco por encima de su casco, mientras lo guardaba en un lugar seguro, para posteriormente quitarse su casco, en ese momento ante Itachi parecía una escena bizarra en donde todo se detenía y solo estaba él con aquel chico y todo lo demás se oscurecía y esa persona se iluminaba.

Las manos sobre el casco, el cabello dorado que caía lentamente, sus ojos azules como el cielo, el sudor perlado sobre su frente, todo parecía sacado de una película, en su ojos izquierdo pareció verle una cicatriz, pero eso no le quito lo hermoso*, se desapuntó lentamente su chaqueta mientras la ponía sobre uno de sus hombros, para posteriormente entrar en aquel lugar.

En ese momento Itachi se tensó, y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, ya que aquel chico se dirigía hacia donde el estaba, su sonrisa tan blanca lo hacía resaltar, mientras su paso era seguro y firme, a lo lejos pudo escuchar un "Itachi" como en susurros, fue entonces cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente hablando, su café humeante ya no había oscuridad ni estaba aquella luz sobre aquel chico, el salió de aquella ensoñación*

Con algo de miedo al perder de vista a aquel adonis miro a Iruka, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y movía enérgicamente su mano como llamando a alguien, cuando volteó nuevamente aquel chico ya no estaba, y sintió como si un vacio hubiera tomado su estomago, era increíble acababa de conocer al ser más perfecto sobre la tierra y no sabía su nombre nuevamente escucho a Iruka.

-Itachi, este es Deidara, como ya te dije, él es el mejor.

-Hola- dijo secamente Itachi sin voltear a ver hacia aquel lugar mientras suspiraba, cuando levantó sus ojos no pudo creer lo que veía.

Frente a él estaba aquel chico con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo, mientras una melodiosa voz salía de su boca.

-Mucho gusto, soy Deidara hm.

Itachi repitió esta acción, mientras apretaba fuertemente aquella mano, mientras una electricidad impalpable recorría su cuerpo, para posteriormente decir.

-Mucho gusto, soy Itachi.

En ese momento el tiempo se volvió a detener, sintió como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando por él, por aquel chico que no conocía ni hace cinco minutos, pero que sentía como si lo conociera toda su vida, pero pronto se acabo el encanto, ya que rápidamente Deidara retiro su mano, como si el no hubiese sentido nada y nuevamente Itachi se sintió vació, era algo muy extraño.

-Itachi- Decía Iruka, el cual no se había percatado de nada, ya que ante los ojos de el fue un saludo común y corriente -Deidara es el mejor en lo que hace, pero puede estar tentando a su suerte vistiéndose así.

-Pero ¿Por qué hm? Si me visto de otra manera sospecharán ¿O no?

-Pero al vestirte así es mucho más difícil, desactivar la bomba.

-Lo sé, pero eso lo hace más emocionante hm.

Después de su letargo, Itachi por fin hablo -Si es el mejor, no tengo objeción.

-Bien Itachi, el te acompañara, mientras reciben las coordenadas, debo volver o sospecharán de que me he ausentado por tanto tiempo.

-Por mi esta bien Iruka, espero verlo pronto y con buenas noticias, espero que las esperanzas que tiene puestas en él sean fructuosas*

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, nos vemos, ¿Nos vamos Deidara?

-Claro hm.

Rápidamente salieron de allí, no sin antes pagar la respectiva cuenta, Iruka se fue por el lado opuesto, mientras Itachi y Deidara se subían al carro del primero.

-Hm, espero que no me roben la moto, hm.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno. No sería la primera vez que pasa. Hm

-¿De verdad?

-Si, sería la quinta vez.

-¿La quinta?

-Si, siempre se me olvida en donde la dejo hm- Itachi veía detenidamente cada gesto que el hacia y cada vez que lo hacía lo veía más encantador, la sonrisa que en esos momentos sus labios tenían era de alguna manera un poco atrayente, poco a poco Itachi se fue acercando a él sin pensar en lo que estaba punto de hacer, puesto que lo iba a besar.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su objetivo un timbre lo sacó de sus sueños, fue entonces que reaccionó, saco rápidamente su celular mientras un pequeño sonrojo se aparecía en su rostro, ya que el no lo había echo en realidad, el lo estaba soñando, por Dios acababa de conocerlo.

-Diga- dijo mientras se ponía su cinturón de seguridad

-Nissan soy yo, encontramos el lugar en donde creemos que el sospechoso va a dejar la bomba.

-¿En serio, mándame las coordenadas por favor, y apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Claro en este mismo instante te las mando.

-Ahh, Sasuke, ya sé como te sientes.

-¿De qué hablas hermano?

-Ya sé lo que se siente por lo que tu estas pasando, perdona si alguna vez te menosprecie, perdona.

-Te refieres a lo de….*

-Si…

-Ohh, pero ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque… Creo que me esta pasando lo mismo.

-¿Tu? ¿En serio?

-Bueno, después hablamos de esto, no tengo mucho tiempo, adiós.

Después de aquella charla, Itachi colgó mientras suspiraba mientras veía de reojo a Deidara que lo veía con cara de ¿De qué estas hablando?, a los pocos minutos le llego un mensaje de su hermano que decía:

Itachi aquí están las coordenadas

XXXXXXXXXXX33XXXXX

XXX22XXXXXX

No creas que te has escapado de mí, tendremos que hablar de esto

Att: Sasuke.

Itachi cerró su celular, mientras se reía internamente, y se dirigía a aquel lugar.

-Ya sabemos en donde esta la bomba.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial hm…. Oye… ¿De que estabas hablando hace un segundo?, no comprendo…hm.

-No te preocupes, no es nada relevante al caso.

-Ohh, okay hm.

Pronto llegaron a aquel lugar, el explosivo se encontraba a un lado, estaba conectado a un temporizador, el cual mostraba en su número 27:25 que eran los minutos en los que explotaría, Deidara se acercó hasta el para asegurarse que no fuera un disposirtivo que se pudiera activar a largo alcancé.

-Bien, esto es algo muy avanzado para ser un simple explosivo casero, esto es ciclotrimetilenetrinitramina con plastificante dietilhexil, hm.

-¿Es que?- Dijo Itachi mientras observaba a Deidara con un gran interrogante en su cabeza, ya que no había entendido nada de lo que él había dicho.

-Bueno, en otras palabras es en realidad un pedazo de C4 comprimido hasta formar láminas del grosor de un papel*, hm

-Y ¿Eso es malo?

-Muy malo, si no se desactiva a tiempo puede arrasar con la ciudad entera, hm.

-Y cuanto tiempo se demora en desactivarlo.

-Unas dos horas.

-Pero si solo contamos con 25 minutos.

-Si, lo sé hm.

-Y ¿Entonces?

-Deme 5 minutos hm.

-No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-No me ha dejado terminar, en cinco minutos la desactivaré.

-¿Cómo?

-No por nada soy el mejor, la mayoría lo hace en dos horas, yo puedo superar ese record, si usted me deja proseguir.

-Claro adelante.

Después de aquello, Deidara se quitó nuevamente su chaqueta (la cual se había puesto en el carro de Itachi cuando el estaba hablando por celular) para posteriormente dársela a Itachi, la camisa que llevaba por debajo era de manga larga, así que el desabotono los puños para posteriormente doblarla hasta sus codos mientras susurraba.-Creo que debo empezar a hacerle caso a Iruka hm.

Itachi vio la facilidad con la que Deidara se movía, era como si se teletransportara , al cabo de los cinco minutos aún aquella bomba seguía activa, Deidara estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de su alrededor, no se daba cuanta que hace unos minutos Itachi había llevado su chaqueta a su nariz mientras la olfateaba, no se dio cuenta de como Itachi no le apartaba la vista y ni siquiera parpadeaba.

A los 10 minutos Deidara comenzó a preocuparse ya que aquella bomba estaba muy bien diseñada, y sospechaba que aunque intentará desactivarla, esta igual iba a explotar, así que se levantó del suelo, mientras limpiaba el sudor sobre su frente, para después confrontar a Itachi, el cual seguía en aquella posición en la cual lo había dejado.

-Tenemos un problema hm.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta bomba esta mejor diseñada de lo que pensé. tenemos que ir al lago inmediatamente hm

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie este cerca en el momento en el que explote, el lugar más seguro es el lago, así no dañaremos a nadie.

-¿Y los peces?

-Ellos solo quedarán aturdidos por la explosión, más no morirán.

-Entonces vamos.

A lo lejos vieron una motocicleta, ellos supieron que si iban en auto se demorarían demasiado así que tomaron aquella moto, con el permiso del dueño.

-¿Has montado en una moto antes? Hm

-No

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo hm.

Deidar se subió primero mientras que Itachi agarraba la mochila para escapar de allí, la gente sabía que algo malo estaba pasando así que se retiraba de su paso, lo que hacía más fácil aquel trayecto.

El viento movía sus cabellos, el de Deidara olía a lavanda, Itachi se sostenía de la parte trasera de la moto, pero en ese momento deseó tomarlo por su cintura mientras olía su cabello, pero sabía que eso sería algo raro.

Adelante Deidara estaba concentrado en el camino y el ligero olor a canelo no lo distraía, aquel chico que estaba tras el era algo callado a veces sentía como si no estuviese ahí y eso lo incomodaba mucho, pronto pudo divisar el lago, así que rompió el silencio para decir -¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedan?.

-10 Minutos y contando.

-Pues agárrate fuerte que voy a aumentar la velocidad.

Tal como lo dijo Deidara el aumentó la velocidad, pero Itachi estaba un poco mal ubicado y en el momento del arranque en un auto reflejo se agarro de la cintura de Deidara, el cual no le puso cuidado, supo que el no había escuchado y lo dejo pasar, pero para Itachi solo ese ligero rocé le causo un revoloteó de un millón de mariposas en su estómago, nuevamente se agarró de la parte de atrás mientras se arrepentía mil veces por realizar esta acción.

Escuchó a Deidara decir ¿Cuánto? Así que dirigió su vista hacia aquel artefacto para posteriormente decir

-3 Minutos y contando.

Pronto llegaron a su destino mientras el reloj decía 00:01:10, llegaron hasta la orilla del lago, y el reloj seguía su cuenta regresiva 00:00:30

-Lánzalo hm.

-Esta bien.

Después Itachi lo lanzó mientras el reloj marcaba el tiempo restante 00:00:15

-Vas a ver algo a lo que suelo denominar "arte"

-¿Arte?

-Así es, ya lo verás hm

-En diez

-Nueve

-Ocho

-Siete

-Seis

-Cinco

-Cuatro

-Tres

-Dos- ¿sabes? el arte, es una explosión hm.

-¡Uno!

En ese momento exploto aquella bomba, mientras el agua salía en una onda hacia la superficie los ojos de Deidara brillaban de la emoción, mientras que Itachi no entendía nada de nada, a los pocos segundos recibió una llamada

-¿Si, bueno?

-Hermano encontramos al culpable, se encontraba en la escena del crimen, al parecer quería morir en ese momento, lo supimos porque cuando ustedes se llevaron la bomba el comenzó a gritar y lo arrestamos… Es él ¿verdad?*

-Si… ¿quién fue?

-Alguien llamado Mizuki*

-¿Mizuki?- cuando dijo aquello Deidara le prestó atención

-Si, pregúntale que si lo conoce, ahh y Hermano… Vous avez bon goût*

-Tais-toi!*… Le preguntaré.

-Je dois dire son nom*

-…. Deidara…. ¿Sabes quién es Mizuki?

-Si, era un gran amigo de Yamato ¿por? Hm.

-Él fue quien lo mato y el que puso la bomba

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué haría eso? Hm

-No lo sé, en el interrogatorio lo sabremos.

-Bueno, hermano tienes que regresar y trae a tu petit copain contigo….Et vous savez? Deidara est un joli nom*

-j'étais*

Después de aquella charla ellos se fueron de aquel lugar en donde se alzaba un arcoíris por la repentina explosión, cuando llegaron todo el mundo tenía una cara de preocupación, pero se dieron cuenta que sus más grandes miedos no se habían cumplido, después de un extenso interrogatorio se supo el porque aquel hombre había echo todo eso.

Tenia ambiciones, ambiciones que aquella ciudad no las cubría, las personas pasaban de ellos como sin nada, y todo era monotonía y el sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor a la comunidad.

La condena fue la pena de muerte*, aún en sus momentos críticos el decía que iba a gobernar, que le había echo un favor a la humanidad, después de aquello Deidara se despidió de aquellas personas, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su puesto de trabajo, antes de eso se tropezó con Itachi el cual perdió sus gafas, cuando Deidara se separó de el quedó anonadado, pues jamás hubiera creído ver unos ojos rojos,

-Per… perdona.

-No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan.

En ese momento Deidara creyó ver arte en aquellos ojos, serían grandes amigos ya que parecía ser una gran persona.

No lejos de allí estaba Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Sasuke se le acercaba mientras le susurraba -Cierra la boca que se te van a entrar las moscas, y recuerda que aún tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Al terminar ese caso cada quien se fue a su casa, Itachi y Sasuke vivian juntos, así que en el trayecto a su casa hubo una atmosfera inquietante.

Al llegar a su hogar. Itachi fue el primero en bajar no sin que antes Sasuke le dijera

-No te vayas, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Estoy cansado Sasuke, ahora no

-Si… Ahora si

-hmmm, esta bien te veo adentro.

Itachi entro a su morada mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata, y lanzaba a un lugar indeterminado aquella chaqueta, se sentó en un sillón mientras ponía su cabeza sobre este para posteriormente quedarse dormido, en verdad estaba exhausto.

-Itachi…. Hmm, no creas que porque estas dormido esto se quedará así.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano, mientras sacaba una manta de allí, para posteriormente dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Descansa hermano, porque mañana me tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones.

A la mañana siguiente

Itachi se despertó con el olor a huevos y chocolate, su estomago rugía, pensó que había sido porque se había dormido sin comer nada, se levanto perezoso hasta que se dio cuenta que yacía dormido en aquella sala, su cabello enmarañado y su ropa descolocada lo hacían ver de alguna manera cómico, se dirigió hacia el baño, en donde al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, posteriormente se lavo la cara mientras se soltaba su cabello, después se lo arreglaría.

Camino descalzo hasta donde sabía que su hermano estaba, sabía que o hablaban ese día, o su hermano haría lo imposible por sacarle la verdad, se apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina, para posteriormente bostezar mientras decía - buenos días hermano.

-Ahhh… casi me matas del susto, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Lo sé, porque crees que estoy aquí

-Sabes…. Te pareces a mamá

-¿Qué?

-Si… Así con tu cabello suelto, te pareces a mamá.

-Gracias…. Creo.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿cómo paso esto?

-No lo sé, solo pasó así como lo tuyo.

-Pasaron muchos años antes de que me diera cuanta que lo quería más que un amigo, tu… acabas de conocer a ese chico.

-Lo sé, pero lo que sentí fue algo indescriptible, no puedo entenderlo.

-Ahh, amor a primera vista, que romántico.

-No creo en eso.

-Pues eso fue lo que te pasó, aunque lo niegues.

-Pero… ¿De un chico?

-No tiene nada de malo, el amor no conoce ni edad, ni raza, ni sexo, eso lo sé muy bien.

-Pero aún así, como tu dices, lo acabo de conocer, pero siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-El amor es así, a veces te deja lecciones para que entiendas el porque

-Como tú lo supiste, siempre he querido saberlo

-Mmmm fue antes de la muerte del papá de… pues tu sabes quien.

-Naruto

-Shhh, cállate, quien sabe si esta casa tiene micrófonos y nos esta oyendo

-Oye, que neurótico eres

-En fin… fue exactamente así

Flash back

Las flores de Sakura caían con el viento, mientras el frió ya empezaba a sentirse, la ropa ya daba señas de un cambió de clima, pero en esencia las personas seguían estando en su mundo, él me estaba platicando de la pelea con su padre, yo le di un concejo, es tu padre, es tu familia, los amigos van y vienen pero la familia siempre queda.

Él me quedó viendo como por tres minutos, mientras una sonrisa se posaba sobre su rostro, y me dijo -Tienes razón tebayo, gracias- después de aquello el me abrazó y sentí como si toda la vida pudiera vivirla junto a él, e hice algo que nunca pensé hacer, le devolví el abrazo, frente a los ojos de los demás parecía un simple abrazo y creo que incluso para el parecía un simple abrazo, pero para mi, era más, mucho más, fue entonces que lo supe, supe que le amaba.

Fin flash back

-Así no más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fue un simple abrazo.

-No sé como explicarlo, pero fue como cuando Deidara cayó encima de ti, pusiste una cara de idiota que no podías con ella

-No es cierto.

-Pero ¿No estabas feliz?

-Si, así es

-Eso fue lo que sentí con Naruto

-Pero aún no le has dicho lo que sientes y de eso ya cinco años.

-Lo sé, y no creo que algún día se lo diga.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la misma razón que tu no se lo dirás a Deidara.

-Ohhh… si

-Entonces que tal si hacemos un pacto

-¿Cuál?

-Tú jamás se lo dirás a nadie y yo jamás se lo diré a nadie ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, será, un secreto entre nosotros

-Si... Bueno vamos y desayunemos que aún queda muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer.

-Si…

**_Continuará..._**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*Aristóteles

*Pues son esas placas en donde ponen el nombre y el oficio, en este momento no sé como se llaman.

*Soy mala, lo sé, muajajajajaja.

*Si chic amor a primera vista, no creo en ella, pero al parecer existe en mi fic.

*No crean que porque fue amor a primera vista las cosas serán fáciles para ellos dos, para nada muajajajajajajajaja, pobre Ita. :D

*Que den fruto (Ahh que en serio) que no sean solo por cariño sino que sean de verdad

*Si es que él se enamoro de un chico e Itachi le decía cosas malas, puesto que no sabía nada de nada y ahora el Karma se esta vengando muajajaja (No creo que sea necesario decirles quién es ¿o si?) además de que lo que siente él,(sasuke) no piensa decírselo porque no quiere dañar su amistad y piensa que el es hetero soy mala muajajajajajajaja

*Este explosivo lo saque del Libro de Dan Brown, El símbolo perdido.

*Con él se refiere a Deidi :P

*Es el primer "enemigo" de Naru, fue quien lo convenció de robar el pergamino que contenía el jutsu clones de sombra.

* Tienes buen gusto, no sé si esta bien escrito, es la culpa de google traductor, la verdad es que quería escribirlo en otro idioma para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo así que puse el francés, pero la verdad no sé mucho y esto fue lo que puso google, si esta mal traducido google no es mi culpita.

*¡Cállate!

*Me tienes que decir su nombre

*Noviecito

*Deidara es un lindo nombre

*Lo sé

*La pena de muerte se da en solo algunos estados, y en otros no, a veces estoy de acuerdo y otras no, eso es un tema muy delicado, que no voy a profundizar.

"Sólo hay felicidad donde hay virtud y esfuerzo serio, pues la vida no es un juego"*

Un gran ¡Bang!

Itachi salió de allí, su chaleco antibalas protegía una cuarta parte de su cuerpo, mientras que en su cinturón una pistola yacía junto a su placa, en ese momento él llevaba un traje negro, de tal manera que su chaleco ni se notaba, su corbata blanca resaltaba su traje, mientras su camisa color rojo, lo hacia ver de alguna forma informal.

Su largo cabello negro estaba atado con un pequeño hilo rojo, mientras sacaba de su bolsa un par de gafas oscuras, antes de ponérselas se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban de un rojo el cual no podía ocultar, así que con media sonrisa se puso sus lentes, salir así sería muy peligroso para sus ojos, y tenía que cubrirlos de la luz del sol.

Se subió en su auto mientras se dirigía con algo de miedo a aquel lugar, él sabía de antemano que ir para aquel lugar en ese momento era algo peligroso, pero en aquel momento estaba peligrando aquella ciudad, así que se subió a su auto blindado, para posteriormente cerrar su puerta mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Salió de allí con calma, pero por dentro muerto de los nervios, sentía como si en aquel momento su vida fuera a dar un giro de 180º pero no sabía el por qué, rápidamente se vio atrapado en medio del tráfico, el no tenía tiempo para eso, así que prendió la sirena de su auto, para así poder avanzar más rápido.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado se encontraba frente al escuadrón antibombas, la gente entraba salía como si fuera algo tan normal, el se bajo de allí mientras se dirigía a las puertas de aquel lugar, aquellas puertas desde afuera parecían un espejo, el de forma nerviosa se retiro el cabello de su rostro mientras empujaba lentamente aquella puerta.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron en el, como si hubiera acabado de cometer un asesinato, para posteriormente voltearse y continuar lo que estaban haciendo a Itachi le pareció algo extraño, así que se dirigió hacia la oficina principal, allí se encontraba el director que cuando lo vio levanto una ceja en modo de sorpresa, una cicatriz recorría su nariz, mientras en su escritorio decía "Iruka Umino, director general"*

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?- le preguntó aquel hombre en tono amable.

Itachi se dirigió hacia donde el estaba señalando, lo cual era una silla, la saco de su lugar para posteriormente sentarse en ella y así hablar con aquel hombre, el cual estaba desinformado.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha del CSI-

-Si lo sé, por aquí nadie se viste con trajes, excepto Deidara, él esta algo loco, es el mejor, pero desafía a los que ponen las bombas al ponerse trajes, ya que necesitamos la mayor movilidad posible- dijo el director interrumpiendo a Itachi. -Oh, perdone continué.

-Como le decía soy de CSI y estamos investigando una serie de muertes.

-Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?.

-A eso iba, verá, encontramos el cuerpo de uno de sus subalternos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Iruka mientras se levantaba de su sitio para caminar de un lado al otro -¿Quién?- dijo para después pararse de golpe mientras lo observaba. -¿No será Deidara verdad?, el no ha venido en todo el día, claro que es su día libre, puedo estarme imaginando cosas.*

-No, es un tal Yamato.

-¡Oh, no Yamato no!, era el segundo mejor, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?

-No lo sabemos, y eso no es todo.

-Ahh ¿no?

-No, al parecer el que lo mató fabrico una bomba casera y era alguién que Yamato conocía.

-No puede ser, ¿Puede ser alguién de aquí?

-Así es, por eso le pido que trate esto con mucho cuidado, ya que si ese personaje, se entera, puede ser mucho peor.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-No cause pánico, y por sobre todo necesito al mejor en esto, también tiene que sospechar de todos así que sea muy precavido, la ciudad corre un gran peligro.

-No se preocupé, será un secreto entre usted y yo, espero que nos den los datos para que el mejor vaya hacía allá y la desarme, es su día libre pero estoy seguro que apenas escuche bomba, estará aquí en menos de lo que se imagina.

-Pues bueno ¿Qué esta esperando?.

-Hay un problema, si lo llamo en este instante todos sabrán que algo pasa y eso nos delatará.

-Pues bien llámelo y que se encuentren en la cafetería Kurama, yo estaré allí esperando por ustedes, pero por favor sea precavido.

-Así será, lo llamaré inmediatamente.

Después de aquella conversación Itachi se fue de allí, mientras se dirigía hacia aquella cafetería, sus ojos aún rojos brillaban con intensidad en ese momento aquel hombre podría ya haber puesto la bomba, mientras en el escuadrón antibombas.

-Por favor Deidara, contesta.

-Bueno hm.

-Gracias a Dios, Deidara contestaste, te necesito urgente.

-Es mi día libre hm.

-Lo sé, pero es una amenaza de bomba.

-¿En dónde hm?

-Aún no sabemos con exactitud en donde esta.

-¿Entonces por qué me llamas hm?

-Verás…. Mataron a Yamato

-¿A Yamato? ¿Quién?

-La misma persona que va a poner la bomba.

-Ese desgraciado hm.

-Deidara, por favor tranquilízate, tenemos que actuar con cautela.

-¿Por qué? Hm

-Al parecer sospechan de uno del grupo.

-¿Qué, eso no puede ser?... ¿Sospechan?... ¿Quiénes?

-El CSI, estaban investigando unas muertes al parecer el mismo que mató a Yamato e hizo las bombas es un asesino serial.

-Voy para allá, en este momento.

-No, alto Deidara.

- Y ahora ¿Qué pasa? No que me necesitabas urgente hm.

-Así es, pero no puedes venir, como tú dijiste es tu día libre y si es alguién de aquí inmediatamente sospecharían.

-Hmm, tienes razón ¿Entonces? Hm.

-Nos veremos dentro de 10 minutos en la cafetería Kurama

-Ok, allá nos veremos hm.

-Deidara, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Después de aquella conversación Deidara colgó, mientras se dirigía darse un baño, tendría que ser en exceso rápido, luego de unos 3 minutos había terminado, mientras se paró frente a su vestidor, se quedó pensando que podría utilizar y sin dudarlo ni un segundo opto por un traje , la camisa era color naranja con franjas color vinotinto, la corbata que se puso era del mismo color haciéndolo resaltar, peino con cuidado su cabello, al cabo de unos minutos ya había terminado, en ese ocasión no tuvo tiempo de tapar las cicatrices que había en sus manos ni la que tenía en su ojos izquierdo, así que trato de acomodar lo mejor posible aquel mechón de su cabello sobre él.

Se fue hasta su garaje en el cual reposaba una moto, se puso su casco para dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, no lejos de allí se encontraba un impaciente Itachi, quién constantemente veía el reloj de su mano derecha mientras tomaba un trago de café y dirigía su mirada a aquella entrada, fue entonces cuando vio a Iruka, el cual entraba allí, Itachi lo llamo con su mano, Iruka revisó su reloj mientras decía.

-El no tarde en llegar.

A menos de un minuto se encontraba Deidara sobre su moto color rojo, el chaleco reflector no armonizaba, pero era por su seguridad, y el casco ocultaba su cara. Pronto llegó a la cafetería de la que le había hablado Iruka, y lo vio allí adentro junto a alguien a quien nunca antes había visto.

Itachi mientras veía otra vez su reloj, mientras se enfocaba en la entrada, fue allí cuando sucedió, un chico se bajaba de una moto, mientras la aseguraba, se quitaba el chaleco por encima de su casco, mientras lo guardaba en un lugar seguro, para posteriormente quitarse su casco, en ese momento ante Itachi parecía una escena bizarra en donde todo se detenía y solo estaba él con aquel chico y todo lo demás se oscurecía y esa persona se iluminaba.

Las manos sobre el casco, el cabello dorado que caía lentamente, sus ojos azules como el cielo, el sudor perlado sobre su frente, todo parecía sacado de una película, en su ojos izquierdo pareció verle una cicatriz, pero eso no le quito lo hermoso*, se desapuntó lentamente su chaqueta mientras la ponía sobre uno de sus hombros, para posteriormente entrar en aquel lugar.

En ese momento Itachi se tensó, y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, ya que aquel chico se dirigía hacia donde el estaba, su sonrisa tan blanca lo hacía resaltar, mientras su paso era seguro y firme, a lo lejos pudo escuchar un "Itachi" como en susurros, fue entonces cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente hablando, su café humeante ya no había oscuridad ni estaba aquella luz sobre aquel chico, el salió de aquella ensoñación*

Con algo de miedo al perder de vista a aquel adonis miro a Iruka, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y movía enérgicamente su mano como llamando a alguien, cuando volteó nuevamente aquel chico ya no estaba, y sintió como si un vacio hubiera tomado su estomago, era increíble acababa de conocer al ser más perfecto sobre la tierra y no sabía su nombre nuevamente escucho a Iruka.

-Itachi, este es Deidara, como ya te dije, él es el mejor.

-Hola- dijo secamente Itachi sin voltear a ver hacia aquel lugar mientras suspiraba, cuando levantó sus ojos no pudo creer lo que veía.

Frente a él estaba aquel chico con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo, mientras una melodiosa voz salía de su boca.

-Mucho gusto, soy Deidara hm.

Itachi repitió esta acción, mientras apretaba fuertemente aquella mano, mientras una electricidad impalpable recorría su cuerpo, para posteriormente decir.

-Mucho gusto, soy Itachi.

En ese momento el tiempo se volvió a detener, sintió como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando por él, por aquel chico que no conocía ni hace cinco minutos, pero que sentía como si lo conociera toda su vida, pero pronto se acabo el encanto, ya que rápidamente Deidara retiro su mano, como si el no hubiese sentido nada y nuevamente Itachi se sintió vació, era algo muy extraño.

-Itachi- Decía Iruka, el cual no se había percatado de nada, ya que ante los ojos de el fue un saludo común y corriente -Deidara es el mejor en lo que hace, pero puede estar tentando a su suerte vistiéndose así.

-Pero ¿Por qué hm? Si me visto de otra manera sospecharán ¿O no?

-Pero al vestirte así es mucho más difícil, desactivar la bomba.

-Lo sé, pero eso lo hace más emocionante hm.

Después de su letargo, Itachi por fin hablo -Si es el mejor, no tengo objeción.

-Bien Itachi, el te acompañara, mientras reciben las coordenadas, debo volver o sospecharán de que me he ausentado por tanto tiempo.

-Por mi esta bien Iruka, espero verlo pronto y con buenas noticias, espero que las esperanzas que tiene puestas en él sean fructuosas*

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, nos vemos, ¿Nos vamos Deidara?

-Claro hm.

Rápidamente salieron de allí, no sin antes pagar la respectiva cuenta, Iruka se fue por el lado opuesto, mientras Itachi y Deidara se subían al carro del primero.

-Hm, espero que no me roben la moto, hm.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno. No sería la primera vez que pasa. Hm

-¿De verdad?

-Si, sería la quinta vez.

-¿La quinta?

-Si, siempre se me olvida en donde la dejo hm- Itachi veía detenidamente cada gesto que el hacia y cada vez que lo hacía lo veía más encantador, la sonrisa que en esos momentos sus labios tenían era de alguna manera un poco atrayente, poco a poco Itachi se fue acercando a él sin pensar en lo que estaba punto de hacer, puesto que lo iba a besar.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su objetivo un timbre lo sacó de sus sueños, fue entonces que reaccionó, saco rápidamente su celular mientras un pequeño sonrojo se aparecía en su rostro, ya que el no lo había echo en realidad, el lo estaba soñando, por Dios acababa de conocerlo.

-Diga- dijo mientras se ponía su cinturón de seguridad

-Nissan soy yo, encontramos el lugar en donde creemos que el sospechoso va a dejar la bomba.

-¿En serio, mándame las coordenadas por favor, y apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Claro en este mismo instante te las mando.

-Ahh, Sasuke, ya sé como te sientes.

-¿De qué hablas hermano?

-Ya sé lo que se siente por lo que tu estas pasando, perdona si alguna vez te menosprecie, perdona.

-Te refieres a lo de….*

-Si…

-Ohh, pero ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque… Creo que me esta pasando lo mismo.

-¿Tu? ¿En serio?

-Bueno, después hablamos de esto, no tengo mucho tiempo, adiós.

Después de aquella charla, Itachi colgó mientras suspiraba mientras veía de reojo a Deidara que lo veía con cara de ¿De qué estas hablando?, a los pocos minutos le llego un mensaje de su hermano que decía:

Itachi aquí están las coordenadas

XXXXXXXXXXX33XXXXX

XXX22XXXXXX

No creas que te has escapado de mí, tendremos que hablar de esto

Att: Sasuke.

Itachi cerró su celular, mientras se reía internamente, y se dirigía a aquel lugar.

-Ya sabemos en donde esta la bomba.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial hm…. Oye… ¿De que estabas hablando hace un segundo?, no comprendo…hm.

-No te preocupes, no es nada relevante al caso.

-Ohh, okay hm.

Pronto llegaron a aquel lugar, el explosivo se encontraba a un lado, estaba conectado a un temporizador, el cual mostraba en su número 27:25 que eran los minutos en los que explotaría, Deidara se acercó hasta el para asegurarse que no fuera un disposirtivo que se pudiera activar a largo alcancé.

-Bien, esto es algo muy avanzado para ser un simple explosivo casero, esto es ciclotrimetilenetrinitramina con plastificante dietilhexil, hm.

-¿Es que?- Dijo Itachi mientras observaba a Deidara con un gran interrogante en su cabeza, ya que no había entendido nada de lo que él había dicho.

-Bueno, en otras palabras es en realidad un pedazo de C4 comprimido hasta formar láminas del grosor de un papel*, hm

-Y ¿Eso es malo?

-Muy malo, si no se desactiva a tiempo puede arrasar con la ciudad entera, hm.

-Y cuanto tiempo se demora en desactivarlo.

-Unas dos horas.

-Pero si solo contamos con 25 minutos.

-Si, lo sé hm.

-Y ¿Entonces?

-Deme 5 minutos hm.

-No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-No me ha dejado terminar, en cinco minutos la desactivaré.

-¿Cómo?

-No por nada soy el mejor, la mayoría lo hace en dos horas, yo puedo superar ese record, si usted me deja proseguir.

-Claro adelante.

Después de aquello, Deidara se quitó nuevamente su chaqueta (la cual se había puesto en el carro de Itachi cuando el estaba hablando por celular) para posteriormente dársela a Itachi, la camisa que llevaba por debajo era de manga larga, así que el desabotono los puños para posteriormente doblarla hasta sus codos mientras susurraba.-Creo que debo empezar a hacerle caso a Iruka hm.

Itachi vio la facilidad con la que Deidara se movía, era como si se teletransportara , al cabo de los cinco minutos aún aquella bomba seguía activa, Deidara estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de su alrededor, no se daba cuanta que hace unos minutos Itachi había llevado su chaqueta a su nariz mientras la olfateaba, no se dio cuenta de como Itachi no le apartaba la vista y ni siquiera parpadeaba.

A los 10 minutos Deidara comenzó a preocuparse ya que aquella bomba estaba muy bien diseñada, y sospechaba que aunque intentará desactivarla, esta igual iba a explotar, así que se levantó del suelo, mientras limpiaba el sudor sobre su frente, para después confrontar a Itachi, el cual seguía en aquella posición en la cual lo había dejado.

-Tenemos un problema hm.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta bomba esta mejor diseñada de lo que pensé. tenemos que ir al lago inmediatamente hm

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie este cerca en el momento en el que explote, el lugar más seguro es el lago, así no dañaremos a nadie.

-¿Y los peces?

-Ellos solo quedarán aturdidos por la explosión, más no morirán.

-Entonces vamos.

A lo lejos vieron una motocicleta, ellos supieron que si iban en auto se demorarían demasiado así que tomaron aquella moto, con el permiso del dueño.

-¿Has montado en una moto antes? Hm

-No

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo hm.

Deidar se subió primero mientras que Itachi agarraba la mochila para escapar de allí, la gente sabía que algo malo estaba pasando así que se retiraba de su paso, lo que hacía más fácil aquel trayecto.

El viento movía sus cabellos, el de Deidara olía a lavanda, Itachi se sostenía de la parte trasera de la moto, pero en ese momento deseó tomarlo por su cintura mientras olía su cabello, pero sabía que eso sería algo raro.

Adelante Deidara estaba concentrado en el camino y el ligero olor a canelo no lo distraía, aquel chico que estaba tras el era algo callado a veces sentía como si no estuviese ahí y eso lo incomodaba mucho, pronto pudo divisar el lago, así que rompió el silencio para decir -¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedan?.

-10 Minutos y contando.

-Pues agárrate fuerte que voy a aumentar la velocidad.

Tal como lo dijo Deidara el aumentó la velocidad, pero Itachi estaba un poco mal ubicado y en el momento del arranque en un auto reflejo se agarro de la cintura de Deidara, el cual no le puso cuidado, supo que el no había escuchado y lo dejo pasar, pero para Itachi solo ese ligero rocé le causo un revoloteó de un millón de mariposas en su estómago, nuevamente se agarró de la parte de atrás mientras se arrepentía mil veces por realizar esta acción.

Escuchó a Deidara decir ¿Cuánto? Así que dirigió su vista hacia aquel artefacto para posteriormente decir

-3 Minutos y contando.

Pronto llegaron a su destino mientras el reloj decía 00:01:10, llegaron hasta la orilla del lago, y el reloj seguía su cuenta regresiva 00:00:30

-Lánzalo hm.

-Esta bien.

Después Itachi lo lanzó mientras el reloj marcaba el tiempo restante 00:00:15

-Vas a ver algo a lo que suelo denominar "arte"

-¿Arte?

-Así es, ya lo verás hm

-En diez

-Nueve

-Ocho

-Siete

-Seis

-Cinco

-Cuatro

-Tres

-Dos- ¿sabes? el arte, es una explosión hm.

-¡Uno!

En ese momento exploto aquella bomba, mientras el agua salía en una onda hacia la superficie los ojos de Deidara brillaban de la emoción, mientras que Itachi no entendía nada de nada, a los pocos segundos recibió una llamada

-¿Si, bueno?

-Hermano encontramos al culpable, se encontraba en la escena del crimen, al parecer quería morir en ese momento, lo supimos porque cuando ustedes se llevaron la bomba el comenzó a gritar y lo arrestamos… Es él ¿verdad?*

-Si… ¿quién fue?

-Alguien llamado Mizuki*

-¿Mizuki?- cuando dijo aquello Deidara le prestó atención

-Si, pregúntale que si lo conoce, ahh y Hermano… _Vous avez bon goût*_

-_Tais-toi!*…_ Le preguntaré.

-_Je dois dire son nom*_

-…. Deidara…. ¿Sabes quién es Mizuki?

-Si, era un gran amigo de Yamato ¿por? Hm.

-Él fue quien lo mato y el que puso la bomba

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué haría eso? Hm

-No lo sé, en el interrogatorio lo sabremos.

-Bueno, hermano tienes que regresar y trae a tu _petit copain_ contigo…._Et vous savez? Deidara est un joli nom*_

_-j'étais*_

Después de aquella charla ellos se fueron de aquel lugar en donde se alzaba un arcoíris por la repentina explosión, cuando llegaron todo el mundo tenía una cara de preocupación, pero se dieron cuenta que sus más grandes miedos no se habían cumplido, después de un extenso interrogatorio se supo el porque aquel hombre había echo todo eso.

Tenia ambiciones, ambiciones que aquella ciudad no las cubría, las personas pasaban de ellos como sin nada, y todo era monotonía y el sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor a la comunidad.

La condena fue la pena de muerte*, aún en sus momentos críticos el decía que iba a gobernar, que le había echo un favor a la humanidad, después de aquello Deidara se despidió de aquellas personas, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su puesto de trabajo, antes de eso se tropezó con Itachi el cual perdió sus gafas, cuando Deidara se separó de el quedó anonadado, pues jamás hubiera creído ver unos ojos rojos,

-Per… perdona.

-No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan.

En ese momento Deidara creyó ver arte en aquellos ojos, serían grandes amigos ya que parecía ser una gran persona.

No lejos de allí estaba Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Sasuke se le acercaba mientras le susurraba -Cierra la boca que se te van a entrar las moscas, y recuerda que aún tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Al terminar ese caso cada quien se fue a su casa, Itachi y Sasuke vivian juntos, así que en el trayecto a su casa hubo una atmosfera inquietante.

Al llegar a su hogar. Itachi fue el primero en bajar no sin que antes Sasuke le dijera

-No te vayas, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Estoy cansado Sasuke, ahora no

-Si… Ahora si

-hmmm, esta bien te veo adentro.

Itachi entro a su morada mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata, y lanzaba a un lugar indeterminado aquella chaqueta, se sentó en un sillón mientras ponía su cabeza sobre este para posteriormente quedarse dormido, en verdad estaba exhausto.

-Itachi…. Hmm, no creas que porque estas dormido esto se quedará así.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano, mientras sacaba una manta de allí, para posteriormente dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Descansa hermano, porque mañana me tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones.

A la mañana siguiente

Itachi se despertó con el olor a huevos y chocolate, su estomago rugía, pensó que había sido porque se había dormido sin comer nada, se levanto perezoso hasta que se dio cuenta que yacía dormido en aquella sala, su cabello enmarañado y su ropa descolocada lo hacían ver de alguna manera cómico, se dirigió hacia el baño, en donde al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, posteriormente se lavo la cara mientras se soltaba su cabello, después se lo arreglaría.

Camino descalzo hasta donde sabía que su hermano estaba, sabía que o hablaban ese día, o su hermano haría lo imposible por sacarle la verdad, se apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina, para posteriormente bostezar mientras decía - buenos días hermano.

-Ahhh… casi me matas del susto, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Lo sé, porque crees que estoy aquí

-Sabes…. Te pareces a mamá

-¿Qué?

-Si… Así con tu cabello suelto, te pareces a mamá.

-Gracias…. Creo.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿cómo paso esto?

-No lo sé, solo pasó así como lo tuyo.

-Pasaron muchos años antes de que me diera cuanta que lo quería más que un amigo, tu… acabas de conocer a ese chico.

-Lo sé, pero lo que sentí fue algo indescriptible, no puedo entenderlo.

-Ahh, amor a primera vista, que romántico.

-No creo en eso.

-Pues eso fue lo que te pasó, aunque lo niegues.

-Pero… ¿De un chico?

-No tiene nada de malo, el amor no conoce ni edad, ni raza, ni sexo, eso lo sé muy bien.

-Pero aún así, como tu dices, lo acabo de conocer, pero siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-El amor es así, a veces te deja lecciones para que entiendas el porque

-Como tú lo supiste, siempre he querido saberlo

-Mmmm fue antes de la muerte del papá de… pues tu sabes quien.

-Naruto

-Shhh, cállate, quien sabe si esta casa tiene micrófonos y nos esta oyendo

-Oye, que neurótico eres

-En fin… fue exactamente así

Flash back

Las flores de Sakura caían con el viento, mientras el frió ya empezaba a sentirse, la ropa ya daba señas de un cambió de clima, pero en esencia las personas seguían estando en su mundo, él me estaba platicando de la pelea con su padre, yo le di un concejo, es tu padre, es tu familia, los amigos van y vienen pero la familia siempre queda.

Él me quedó viendo como por tres minutos, mientras una sonrisa se posaba sobre su rostro, y me dijo -Tienes razón tebayo, gracias- después de aquello el me abrazó y sentí como si toda la vida pudiera vivirla junto a él, e hice algo que nunca pensé hacer, le devolví el abrazo, frente a los ojos de los demás parecía un simple abrazo y creo que incluso para el parecía un simple abrazo, pero para mi, era más, mucho más, fue entonces que lo supe, supe que le amaba.

Fin flash back

-Así no más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fue un simple abrazo.

-No sé como explicarlo, pero fue como cuando Deidara cayó encima de ti, pusiste una cara de idiota que no podías con ella

-No es cierto.

-Pero ¿No estabas feliz?

-Si, así es

-Eso fue lo que sentí con Naruto

-Pero aún no le has dicho lo que sientes y de eso ya cinco años.

-Lo sé, y no creo que algún día se lo diga.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la misma razón que tu no se lo dirás a Deidara.

-Ohhh… si

-Entonces que tal si hacemos un pacto

-¿Cuál?

-Tú jamás se lo dirás a nadie y yo jamás se lo diré a nadie ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, será, un secreto entre nosotros

-Si... Bueno vamos y desayunemos que aún queda muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer.

-Si…

**Continuará...**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*Aristóteles

*Pues son esas placas en donde ponen el nombre y el oficio, en este momento no sé como se llaman.

*Soy mala, lo sé, muajajajajaja.

*Si chicos amor a primera vista, no creo en ella, pero al parecer existe en mi fic.

*No crean que porque fue amor a primera vista las cosas serán fáciles para ellos dos, para nada muajajajajajajajaja, pobre Ita. :D

*Que den fruto (Ahh que en serio) que no sean solo por cariño sino que sean de verdad

*Si es que él se enamoro de un chico e Itachi le decía cosas malas, puesto que no sabía nada de nada y ahora el Karma se esta vengando muajajaja (No creo que sea necesario decirles quién es ¿o si?) además de que lo que siente él,(sasuke) no piensa decírselo porque no quiere dañar su amistad y piensa que el es hetero soy mala muajajajajajajaja

*Este explosivo lo saque del Libro de Dan Brown, El símbolo perdido.

*Con él se refiere a Deidi :P

*Es el primer "enemigo" de Naru, fue quien lo convenció de robar el pergamino que contenía el jutsu clones de sombra.

* Tienes buen gusto, no sé si esta bien escrito, es la culpa de google traductor, la verdad es que quería escribirlo en otro idioma para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo así que puse el francés, pero la verdad no sé mucho y esto fue lo que puso google, si esta mal traducido google no es mi culpita.

*¡Cállate!

*Me tienes que decir su nombre

*Noviecito

*Deidara es un lindo nombre

*Lo sé

*La pena de muerte se da en solo algunos estados, y en otros no, a veces estoy de acuerdo y otras no, eso es un tema muy delicado, que no voy a profundizar.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Rw's? Todo sera bien recibido y contestado.


	10. Un nuevo compañero

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo.

* * *

¿Un segundo? ¿Un minuto? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Una década? ¿Un milenio? El paso de la vida a la muerte, la transición de las almas al cielo, o al infierno, quizás al purgatorio, nuestras decisiones son las que nos guían, son las que seguimos paso a paso, las que determinar que camino debemos seguir.  
A la lejanía se veía a un chico de cabello dorado, el cual ondeaba con el viento, su paso era lento pero seguro, hace una semana había tenido uno de sus peores casos y es que por más que sabía de bombas solo no pudo desactivar una, el tiempo no fue suficiente y fue entonces cuando sintió que realmente no sabía mucho, también se dio cuenta que el lugar en donde trabajaba no brindaba muchas cosas y que había más las cuales el no conocía, hasta hace poco había estado tan ciego.  
Después de eso su vida comenzó a ser demasiado monótona, no sentía la satisfacción que normalmente sentía, las demás bombas las había desactivado con éxito y ahora ya no utilizaba ningún traje, se dio cuenta que al hacerlo ponía en peligro no solo su vida, sino de las personas que lo rodeaban.  
Ya no sentía las mariposas en la panza cuando desactivaba una bomba, y es más sentía como si algo le faltara, poro ¿Qué era eso que le faltaba?, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la central del CSI, se veía tan imponente ante sus ojos que parecía de mentiras, estuvo parado allí quizás por unos minutos cuando vio a salir al chico de cabello azabache con el cuál se había visto ese día, en el que todo se volvió tan aburrido.  
Él llevaba esta vez su cabello suelto, estaba cruzado de brazos mientras su traje negro lo hacia ver de cierta forma un poco informal, su corbata de rayas resaltaba a la vista, mientras el cuello de su camisa estaba fuera de su lugar, esta vez el no tenía las gafas oscuras, esta vez sus ojos eran de un color negro, Deidara estaba seguro que la última vez que lo vio sus ojos eran de un color rojizo.  
A su lado un chico de cabellera roja y un poco más bajo que el* lo acompañaba, el estaba mucho más informal, y además de eso estaba fumando un cigarrillo, su traje era del mismo color de su cabello mientras su camisa era de color negro, en sus manos llevaba muchos papeles, mientras que hablaba con aquel chico aún con el cigarrillo en su boca.  
En cambio el, tenía un traje color azul, en donde su chaqueta solo tenía apuntado un botón, su camisa azul clara lo hacia resaltar, mientras su inseparable reloj hacia juego, sus uñas tenían un color azul y esto se debía que los diferentes explosivos que tenía que desactivar eran tan calientes que a veces derretían sus uñas, así que no tenía más remedio que utilizar un protector, lo cual parecía a lo lejos un esmalte color azul.  
Deidara vio como ellos dos se subían a aquel auto mientras se dirigían a un lugar lejano, entonces fue que el se pregunto como sería el salvar vidas, el siempre lo había echo pero ellos podían atrapar al culpable, el solo desactivaba las bombas y pare de contar, así que sin miedo se dirigió a aquel lugar, si por fuera parecía imponente por dentro era una obra de arte, cada pasillo tenía algo nuevo que ofrecerle, fue entonces cuando su corazón comenzó nuevamente a latir a la misma velocidad de hace muchos años, y fue entonces que lo supo, el amaba desactivar las bombas y ahora también quería atrapar a los culpables de hacerlas, sería tan satisfactorio.  
Salió nuevamente de aquel lugar, el sabía que se debía tener algún tipo de entrenamiento, así que en menos de lo que canta un gallo Deidara comenzó a entrenar era la primera vez que se esforzaba tanto, y realmente pensaba que era por el trabajo, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sabía que no era así, sentía que aquel chico de cabello azabache era un misterio el cual el quería resolver, era tan extraño pues nunca se había sentido así en su vida, era como si estuviera enamorado de el, pero para él era imposible pensar eso ya que se trataba de otro hombre.  
Luego de un año de arduo entrenamiento al fin sería el turno de presentar su prueba, dentro de los que hacían la entrevista estaba el mismo chico de cabellera roja, pudo observar que su nombre era Sasori, al lado de el se encontraba un chico de cabello dorado y marcas en sus cachetes, su nombre al parecer era Naruto, al lado de el se encontraba un chico el cual tenía una mascara y eso le pareció un poco extraño y su nombre era Tobi, fue entonces que comenzó a hablar el chico de cabello rojo:  
-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasori como lo puedes observar en mi gafete, soy el psicólogo y te haremos unas cuantas preguntas, espero que lo contestes lo mas sinceramente bueno comenzamos-  
-Bueno…-Dijo Naruto mientras revisaba las hojas que estaban sobre aquel escritorio, para posteriormente proseguir- Deidara, dime ¿Por qué quieres ingresar al CSI? tebayo  
-Bueno-Dijo Deidara mientas respiraba seguro de su respuesta- quiero ingresar a CSI porque siento que no hacia lo suficiente en mi otro trabajo hm.  
-Y ¿Cuál era tu otro trabajo- pregunto Tobi -espera no es necesario que me lo digas- a los cinco segundos Aquel chico saco una laptop mientras revisaba algunas cosas en menos de un segundo- ahh trabajabas en un escuadrón antibombas.  
-Ahh, si, así es, mi especialidad eran las C4 hm-  
-Y ¿Por qué no sigues allá?, es prácticamente lo mismo- esta vez fue el turno de Sasori  
-Para mi no lo es, creo que puedo aportar más a la comunidad que con solo ser una persona que solo llaman en caso de bomba y pare de contar hm.  
-¿Crees o estas seguro? tebayo- dijo Naruto mientras lo veía detenidamente esperando por una respuesta  
-Estoy seguro de ello, ya que atrapar a alguién que hace esa clase de terrorismo es mejor que solo desactivar una bomba sin saber el porqué de sus actos hm-  
-¿Sabes? he notado que en todo lo que dices siempre lo terminas con un hm, es por qué estas nervioso es algo nato*- dijo esta vez Tobi mientras todo lo volteaban a ver como si estuviese loco  
-Ahh, la verdad nunca lo había notado, es la primera vez que me lo dicen, creo que en esto soy algo despistado hm…  
-¿En serio nunca lo habías notado? tebayo- esta vez Naruto dejo de ver mal a Tobi para ver intrigado a Deidara.  
-No, no es en serio, si lo había notado, creo que es más una costumbre, tal como la de usted, es algo que sale por si solo hm.  
-¿Yo tebayo? ¿Cuándo?- decía Naruto mientras se apuntaba y veía a sus dos compañeros intrigado  
-Hmm, bueno no es momento de eso, ahora dime Deidara si tuvieras que escoger entre arrestar a alguién o desactivar una bomba y salvar a miles ¿Qué decisión tomarías?- Dijo Sasori mientras lo observaba  
Lo que haría primero sería desactivar al bomba ya que son cintos o quizás miles de personas las que están en peligro, y después y después atraparía al culpable así el pagaría por lo que hizo hm- Dijo Deidara seguro de su respuesta.  
Los tres chicos se vieron mientras sonreían así que volvieron a hablar  
-Bueno tebayo aquí está tu placa y comienzas mañana mismo.  
-¿En serio? Hm  
-Si, has respondido a nuestras preguntas con total honestidad, además podemos observar que eres 100% sincero las pruebas físicas las hiciste sin siquiera despeinarte y la prueba psicológica la pasaste hace mucho tiempo, esto era solo para asegurarnos que habíamos tomado una buena decisión, mañana te presentaremos a tu compañero- dijo Sasori mientras tenía una mano sobre la "Boca" de Tobi para que no dijera más tonterías.  
-Ahh y ¿Puedo saber quién será mi compañero? Es solo que tengo intriga hm.  
-Claro- dijo Tobi mientras se alejaba de la mano de Sasori- su nombre es Itachi aunque es de los mejores nunca ha tenido un compañero, creo que ya es hora jejeje  
-¿Itachi? Mmmm no sé porque ese nombre me suena…. Hm.  
Al día siguiente Deidara ya estaba en aquel edificio, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar estaba nervioso, Iruka su antiguo jefe lo había felicitado y le dijo que jamás dejara de estar en contacto con el, el sabía que después de aquella despedida el había llorado mucho ya que era un ser noble de corazón.  
En la entrada vio al chico de cabello dorado y marcas en sus mejillas, así que se acerco a él  
-Hola hm.  
-Hola tebayo, ya estaba a punto de entrar, vamos y te doy un pequeño tour.  
-Por mi esta bien hm.  
Así que ellos entraron en aquel edificio y de nuevo Deidara quedó embelesado* con su interior, caminaba con mucha alegría, mientras ya se podía imaginar su nueva vida.  
-Bueno tebayo aquí es donde analizamos la bala es el laboratorio de balística, aquí es el laboratorio de ADN y otros sustancias que están dentro de la escena del crimen, bajando por estas escaleras esta la morgue, espero que nunca tengas que entrar allá Hidan esta un poco loco, en esta puerta se encuentra el departamento de finanzas y aquí esta tu oficina, cuando comiences a familiarizarte te mostraré lo demás.  
-¿Y mi compañero hm?-  
-Debe estar por llegar tebayo, mientras te presentaré a mi compañero y mi mejor amigo.  
Salieron de allí mientras se dirigían hacia el otro extremo, allí se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache mientras digitaba algo en su computadora, en sus oídos tenía puestos unos auriculares, Naruto le toco suavemente el hombro, así que el chcio se volteo  
-¿Qué pasa Dobe?  
-No me digas así Teme, te quiero presentar al nuevo compañero de tu hermano tebayo.  
-¿Nuevo compañero?, mi hermano no me lo había dicho  
-Hmmm creo que el no lo sabe… en fin, este es Deidara tebayo.  
-¿Deidara?… dijiste Deidara?  
-Si tebayo, te estas volviendo sordo de escuchar música a tan alto volumen.  
-Ahhh- Sasuke se volteo mientras lo saludaba. Hola soy Sasuke… si me permiten me tengo que ir a hacer algo urgente- entonces Sasuke se levanto de allí mientras se dirigía a un lugar indeterminado mientras pensaba- A mi hermano le va a dar un ataque cuando lo vea… quiero grabar este momento.  
Mientras no muy lejos de allí se encontraba Itachi hablando con Tobi  
-¿Un nuevo compañero?  
-Si.  
-No necesito un nuevo compañero.  
-Sabes muy bien que todos necesitamos un compañero.  
-Creo que solo estas dando excusas sin sentido, la verdad es que no tenían a alguien más para que fuera su compañero y me lo dieron a mi.  
-No, no fue así, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, Sasori también cree que es buena idea.  
-Sasori siempre les da la razón, no necesito un compañero.  
-Pues aunque no lo quieras, lo tendrás, puedes tener el más lato rango, pero esas decisiones se toman en una mesa extraordinaria y así se decidió, yo solo quiero decírtelo para que después no te lleves una sorpresa.  
-Pues supongo que debo agradecerte por darme las malas nuevas.  
Después de eso Itachi empezó a caminar hacia su oficina, en donde se iba a encontrar con su nuevo compañero, eso si, le iba a dejar bien en claro como el trabajaba y que el no necesitaba ningún retraso en el trabajo, y que si no estaba de acuerdo que buscara a otro compañero, de repente encontró a su hermano.  
-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?  
-Estoy revisando que la cámara esta bien.  
-¿Para qué la necesitas?  
-Es que hoy pasará algo que no pasa todos los días y quiero gravarlo para en un futuro reirme de ello.  
-¿Me estas tomando del pelo?  
-No, te estoy hablando muy en serio.  
-Como sea, cambiando de tema tu sabes de casualidad quién será mi nuevo compañero.  
-Lo sé, pero no te lo diré, le quitaría lo emocionante  
-¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?  
-Nada, vamos juntos tendrás todo mi apoyo y si tenemos que decirle unas cuantas verdades lo haremos juntos  
-No sé porque pero creo que me estas ocultando algo.  
-Para nada.  
Nuevamente caminaban hacia la oficina de Itachi, mientras este veía de reojo a su hermano el cual, por primera vez, le había visto una gran sonrisa Itachi no le dio importancia y llegaron a aquel lugar, Deidara estaba sobre su silla haciendo que solo se viera un poco de su cabello dorado, estaba tan concentrado viendo la placa que sostenía que ni cuenta se había dado de cuando llegaron a su lado.  
De repente Sasuke lo saco de su ensoñación  
-Oye, tu compañero ya esta aquí.  
Entonces Sasuke se fue alejando un poco mientras los dejaba allí mientras Itachi comenzaba a hablar  
-Sabes, yo no pedí un com…  
De repente ante él estaba Deidara el cuál le sonreía, se levantó de su lugar mientras le decía  
-Así que tú serás mi compañero hm.

-Ya sabía por qué se me hacía familiar tu nombre, no sé si recuerdes quién era yo hm  
-Si….  
-Eso es bueno, me alegró que sea a alguien que yo conozca, eso hace mucho más fácil toda esta transición hm,  
-Ahh… si.  
-Eres un hombre de pocas palabras ¿no es así?, recuerdo que casi no decías nada sino solo cuando te lo preguntaba hm.  
-Si.  
Mientras en el otro extremo Sasuke se encontraba firmando divertido aquella escena, por primera vez en su vida su hermano estaba de piedra y no decía nada, era la primera vez que se quedaba con lo que pensaba en la boca, de repente vio como los ojos de su hermano comenzaron a ponerse de un color rojo, y fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que actuar.  
-Nissan, Sasori te necesita  
-Si….  
-Bueno Deidara, acompáñame, te faltaron algunos formularios que llenar.  
-¿En serio?, yo pensé que los había echo todos hm.  
-Solo será un segundo.  
-ahh o.k, nos hablamos después, compañero hm.  
Después de aquello Sasuke se llevó a Deidara lejos de allí, mientras Itachi retornaba a la normalidad, entonces fue que empezó a temblar ligeramente, no podía creer que la persona a la cual jamás pensó a ver de nuevo estuviera allí, en su lugar de trabajo y ahora sería su compañero, de repente comenzó a sonreír ligeramente, estaba feliz, sabía que aunque aquel chico no sintiera lo mismo que el por lo menos podría ser feliz, fue de repente que recibió un nuevo caso, que involucraba una bomba.  
Lejos de allí Gaara paseaba en su lamborghini diablo, los lentes que estaban sobre su rostro y el viento lo hacían ver de algún modo alguien con apariencia tenebrosa, en su cinturón llevaba una pistola 9 mm acompañada de una placa que lo reconocía como policía, hace no mucho habían sacado su nombre en una revista, que decía que era el mejor investigador de todo Nueva York, hace unos minutos le habían asignado un caso que parecía bastante complicado.  
Llegó tan rápido a su apartamento, mientras se ponía su chaleco antibalas, y sacaba su auto blindado y guardaba su auto último modelo, se quitó sus gafas y se puso una gorra en su cabeza, y salió directamente hasta la jefatura. Cuando llegó no solo se encontraba el allí, si no que todos sus compañeros también se encontraban en aquel lugar, estaba Naruto el cual era su jefe, estaba Sasuke el cual era ahora el mejor amigo de Naruto y su compañero.  
Estaba Sai el cual era el que tomaba los testimonios de las personas y hacía un bosquejo de los principales sospechosos, estaba su capitán Itachi el cual era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y lo que podía notar es que tenia en su rostro una mueca llena de preocupación, un chico nuevo, ¿Quién era? jamás lo había visto antes, pudo notar que se parecía bastante a Naruto, se encontraba Hidan el cual se encargaba de la autopsia de las personas y era el que determinaba la causa de muerte, también estaba allí Zetsu el cual se encargaba de todos los residuos que se encontraban dentro de la escena del crimen.  
Se encontraba allí también Sasori quien era el psicólogo quien era el que entrevistaba a los culpables, después se encontraba Nagato alias Pain quien se encargaba de encerrar a los culpables y también el que se encargaba de los que amenazaban a NY* con atentados, sentado en una mesa se encontraba Tobi, él se encargaba de las computadoras, por eso le pareció muy extraño a Gaara encontrarlo allí, siguió viendo allí también se encontraba Yahiko quien se encargaba de la criminalística, quiere decir aquel que si encontraban un cartucho* en la escena del crimen el determinaba de que arma salía, también estaba allí Kakuzu quien se encargaba de la contabilidad de la empresa, pero al mismo tiempo también era un detective, sentado al lado de Pain se encontraba Konan quien era la que encontraba rastros en las prendas de las personas y era la única chica entre ellos, se rumoreaba que tenía algo con Pain, pero nadie estaba seguro de esa afirmación.  
Gaara al ver a todos reunidos allí temió lo peor, así que fue a donde ellos estaban mientras preguntaba -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
Itachi se paró de su lugar mientras le entregaba unos cuantos papeles, mientras le decía -Nos han informado que Akatsuki se ha vuelto a formar-  
-¿Pero cómo? si hace mucho tiempo no se sabía nada de ellos- preguntó Gaara mientras leía los documentos que Itachi le había entregado  
-No sabemos exactamente como fue que pasó esto- decía Pain -pero lo que sabemos es que ahora tienen un nuevo modus operandi*-  
-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó Gaara con terror, después de leer aquel informe que sostenía en sus manos -Pues- decía Naruto -Ahora cada persona que matan en su pecho ponen la palabra "Akatsuki" y ahora los cuerpos los ponen en un lugar visible, pensamos que quieren atención-  
Gaara lo quedó viendo unos segundos mientras analizaba la situación, mientras decía -¿Por qué ahora? Y porque quieren atención, después de tantos años que han matado de incognito  
- a decir verdad no lo sabemos -esta vez hablaba Konan -pero algo de lo que estamos seguros es que quieren atención y la han obtenido; millones de canales y medios de comunicación están hablando de estos asesinatos, y hay pánico en la ciudad-.  
Gaara vio a lo lejos que el nuevo chico hablaba con alguien, Aí que les preguntó  
-¿Y quién es él?  
-Él es el nuevo compañero de Itachi y también un experto en bombas  
Así que vio como el se comunicaba por un radio y alistaba unas cuantas cosas, el supo de inmediato que había una amenaza de bombas, así que sin dejar de verlo siguió preguntando  
-Y ahora cuál es su próximo paso a seguir, que están tramando ahora y por que lo hacen con tanta desesperación-  
-No lo sabemos hm- dijo Deidara a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia aquella reunión- pero hace poco recibimos una carta en donde decían que iban a atacar el puente de Brooklyn si no le dábamos lo que ellos querían hm-  
-¿Lo qué ellos quieren? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Gaara un poco intrigado.  
-No lo sabemos- respondió Sasuke, -por eso estamos preparando para lo peor, cerraremos el puente con una excusa de remodelación, y estaremos pendientes por si algo ocurre.  
-Entiendo- dijo Gaara mientras veía como todos iban de lado a lado -díganme que debo hacer-  
-irás con nosotros- decía Yahiko mientras le lanzaba un chaleco antibalas -debemos estar todos allí no podemos dejar que Akatsuki vuelva a hacer de las suyas, si es necesario atacar atacaremos, pero por ahora vayan y consigan las mejores metralletas, debemos estar preparados para todo-  
Gaara afirmo mientras daba media vuelta mientras se terminaba de poner su chaleco antibalas y buscar su mejor pistola.  
Ya estaban todos reunidos nuevamente, así que cada uno se fue en un solo auto, Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del conductor, mientras Naruto era su copiloto, en la parte de atrás se encontraba Itachi que se encontraba cargando su pistola y revisando que todo estuviera en orden, Gaara que veía preocupado hacia el frente mientras pasaba nerviosamente una y otra vez la mano sobre su pistola, y en el otro extremo se encontraba Deidara que veía con calma el exterior de la ciudad, el como pasaban los autos y eso le daba de cierta forma tranquilidad, Gaara al notar esto trato de cortar aquel ambiente con una conversación, así que le dijo a Deidara -eres la única persona que conozco sobre la faz de la tierra que está tan tranquilo sabiendo que puede haber una bomba en el puente de Brooklyn, que en cualquier momento puede explotar y matar a cientos, no miles de personas-.  
Deidara dejo de ver hacia afuera para observar a Gaara mientras le decía -solo estoy disfrutando de la calma antes de la tormenta, hm- sonrió un poco para volver a observar los carros detenidamente, mientras se ponía una mano sobre su rostro, Gaara se quedó callado, lejos de aliviar la situación, supo que la había puesto un poco más tensa, tanto que sentía que podía cortarla con unas tijeras, así que prefirió seguir callado, observo nuevamente hacia el frente, pensando en mil cosas, en porque Akatsuki se reintegró, y porque estaban pidiendo algo de lo que ellos desconocían, lanzó un pequeño suspiro, mientras nuevamente acarició su arma de forma inconsciente.  
Detrás de ellos venía Nagato acompañado por Yahiko ambos pensaban que era lo que quería Akatsuki después de tantos años, Zetzu temblaba levemente, era la primera vez que iba a una escena en donde todavía no había ocurrido un crimen y eso de cierto modo lo asustaba, Tobi aunque trataba de aliviar la tensión nadie le prestaba atención, haciendo que hablara solo aunque el solo se encargara de las computadoras, también era un experto desactivando cualquier dispositivo por unos segundos, mientras Deidara desactivaba la bomba, ya que en muchas ocasiones utilizaban aparatos como celulares, con determinada onda para activarlas a distancia, así que el era muy importante en aquella misión.  
Pronto llegaron a aquel lugar que estaba tan desierto que parecía un pueblo fantasma, las personas transitaban por allí sin saber de la amenaza en la cuál estaban en aquel momento, de inmediato comenzaron a buscar aquella bomba ya que en ese momento era lo que tenían que buscar para poder desactivarla lo más rápido posible, pero por más que buscaban no encontraron aquella bomba, a unos kilómetros se escuchó una explosión y entonces el silenció reinó.

**Continuará...**

* * *

*(Francisco de Quevedo)  
*Sasori  
*De nacimiento, que hace todo el tiempo.  
*Maravillado  
*NY= Nueva York  
*Lo que queda de la bala  
*Modo de operar o de actuar, se dice mucho cuando un criminal "X" sigue haciendo lo mismo pero con diferentes personas, es decir, que si mata las mata a todas por igual y eso hace que lo atrapen más rápido.


	11. Akatsuki

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo.

No sé porque pero siento que estoy perdiendo el rumbo del fic, me dan ganas de revisarlo y tratar de modificarlo ¿Ustedes que piensan?

* * *

"El hombre es el verdadero creador de su destino. Cuando no está convencido de ello, no es nada en la vida"*

Capítulo 3

Akatsuki

La oscuridad, el olor a sangre, el dolor, la ola de humo que poco a poco desaparecía, los escombros. Sobre el frío pavimento se podían ver a nuestros personajes, que aún no salían del shock; unos trataban de levantarse, mientras que otros ayudaban a los otros a levantarse.

A lo lejos venían caminando unos hombres, sus ropa los hacia resaltar, las capas negras con nubes rojas eran inconfundibles, mientras los sombreros que portaban sobre sus cabezas, en donde en la esquina izquierda* reposaba un cascabel, el cual sonaba con cada paso.

Inmediatamente Sasuke que era uno de los pocos que estaba de pie, comenzó a buscar su arma y de vez en cuando veía disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, el cual sobre su sien izquierda resbalaba una gota de sangre, mientras que a sus pies un charco comenzaba a formarse y su camisa blanca comenzaba a tomar un color rosado.

Sasuke, estaba en igual o peores condiciones, uno de sus brazos le dolía en exceso mientras de este una gota de sangre caía constantemente, no podía apoyar completamente su pie derecho, pero eso a él no le importaba, ya que comenzó a buscar a su hermano, el se encontraba en el piso encima de alguien, como protegiendo a esa persona, sus brazos estaban lastimados, lo que más le preocupaba a Sasuke eran los ojos de su hermano, pero vio que el los había cerrado por instinto.

Deidara, él cual estaba bajo su hermano, estaba inconsciente*, se podía ver desde su distancia que era el que menos tenía heridas, así que sonrió ligeramente, nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre el piso, tratando de buscar las metralletas que alguna vez el tuvo sobre sus manos pero su búsqueda fue anfractuosa*.

Con dolor y arrastrando su pie, se dirigió hacia donde Naruto, como si su sexto sentido lo obligara*, pronto llegó a su lado. Sus ojos estaban de un color rojo, mientras su voz áspera por la inhalación de aquel humo salía en una frase muy simple.- ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto inmediatamente dejo de ver desesperado el piso, para posteriormente decir -Parece que nos pusieron una trampa Tebayo- y continuar su búsqueda.

Sasuke lo vio unos segundos para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos y decir -No están.

A lo lejos un herido Itachi trataba de recuperarse, mientras que trataba de abrir sus ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió totalmente se dio cuenta de su posición, así que se paro de encima de aquel chico, intento regular sus latidos cardiacos, mientras se calmaba, luego se volteo para despertar a su compañero, el cual no tenía herida alguna.

Lejos de allí, estaban Sai y Gaara los cuales habían bajado un poco antes para tomar algunas declaraciones y hacer bocetos, cuando de repente escucharon la explosión, una sola mirada bastó para que ellos corrieran hacia el lugar de donde provenía el aturdecedor ruido.

Muy pronto Deidara se levantó, apenas sus ojos se abrieron se encontraron frente a los ojos rojos de su compañero, con mucho cuidado comenzó a levantarse, lo primero que hizo al abrir sus ojos fue buscar un arma, ya que pese a tal explosión no habían salido tan heridos como se suponía y pronto se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas, vio como todos buscaban con desesperación sus ramas mientras cada vez estaban más cerca aquel grupo, así que dijo -No las intenten buscar, ellas han sido destruidas, hm.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Itachi mientras todos lo volteaban a ver.

-No les parece extraño que hayamos recibido tan poco daño por una explosión que está tan cerca Hm- Inmediatamente todos empezaron a revisarse y se dieron cuenta que era cierto, lo más grave quizás había sido una herida de no más de 5 cm

-Es cierto tebayo.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- Dijo Sasuke, el cual seguía inmóvil al lado de Naruto.

-Pues, al parecer su objetivo no era el matarnos, sino otra cosa hm.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Itachi mientras buscaba a Nagato, Yahiko, Zetsu y Tobi, pero aún no los veía.

-Pues, la bomba que crearon esta hecha específicamente para destruir cualquier arma* hm.

-¿Y cómo pasa eso tebayo?

-Pues, dentro de aquella bomba no los mismos artefactos que en las demás, sino que dentro de estas se encuentra nano robots, ellos están construidos para devorarse cualquier cosa que tenga pólvora, como nuestras armas, ellas prácticamente se desvanecen ante nosotros hm.

-Pero, si su objetivo no era hacernos daño, por qué pusieron esta bomba en primer lugar, ¿Qué ganan ellos con esto?- dijo Sasuke, el cual y el cual era llevado por Naruto hacia donde estaba su hermano y Deidara.

-Fama- Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces Itachi- Piénselo ustedes que creen que ellos lograron al atacarnos a una entidad gubernamental.

-Darse a conocer tebayo- dijo Naruto el cual ya había llegado a su destino junto con Sasuke, mientras retiraba lentamente la mano de Sasuke de si hombro mientras el se trataba de acomodar.

-Exacto, después de esto ya serán más famosos y todo el mundo tendrá miedo de salir- Dijo Itachi, el cual observaba que aquellos hombres estaban parados a no más de 100 metros pero no se movían de allí.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, si querían fama porque dicen que ellos no se detendrán hasta que no le den lo que quieren y si era fama eso significa que se detendrán, pero si eso no es lo que quieren en realidad hm- Todos voltearon a ver as Deidara, el cuál estaba muy confundido.

-Tienes razón, esto no es lo que ellos realmente quieren, sino es un medio para dar a conocer lo que ellos quieren- Dijo Itachi el cual tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-Si, pero hay más tebayo, ellos ya habían utilizado un método para darse a conocer, los cuales eran los asesinatos con su marca, entonces ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

-Quizás, porque aún ellos desconocen lo que quieren, solo están haciendo cosas al azar, tratando de llamar la atención, es por eso que hicieron esto- Itachi decía esto mientras veía como ellos reanudaban su camino hacia ellos, no tenían como defenderse.

Pronto llegaron a su lado y lo único que salía de su boca fue -Denos lo que queremos-

-¿Y, se puede saber que es lo que quieren? Hm.

Lentamente ellos levantaron su mano mientras apuntaban a un punto en particular, inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver, mientras a lo lejos venía Gaara corriendo para socorrerlos, el arma que tenía en sus manos poco a poco comenzó a evaporarse ante los ojos atónitos de los demás, aún así el siguió su camino, podía estar desarmado pero no estaba herido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntó un Sasuke atónito.

-Los efectos duran por lo menos 24 horas, cualquier arma que entre dentro del rango de la explosión inmediatamente desaparecerá hm.

-¿Por qué quieres a Gaara? Tebayo.

-No-Dijeron ellos mientras seguían apuntando, en una esquina se encontraba Sai, el cual estaba escondido, ya que el no poseía tácticas de defensa ni tenía ramas, y estar allí simple y sencillamente sería un estorbo y podría salir herido.

-¿A Sai? ¿Por qué?- Dijo Sasuke asustado, no podía ser que los, alguna vez, subordinados de Kurama reconocieran a Sai después de tantos años.

-No- volvieron a decir ellos, apuntando nuevamente, voltearon nuevamente y pudieron ver a a sus demás compañeros, los cuales intentaban llegar a dónde estaban ellos, para socorrerlos.

-A cuales de ellos? Dijo esta vez un furioso Itachi.

-A ninguno de ellos- Seguían diciendo mientras apuntaban al mismo lugar, para posteriormente decir- a él- mientras se acercaban a un confuso Naruto.-¿A mi? Tebayo- Pero pronto lo sobrepasaron, luego pasaron por el lado de Sasuke mientras decía -¿A mi?- pero lo pasaban de largo, luego pasaron junto a Itachi, el cual no dijo nada y siguieron de largo para finalmente detenerse, mientras apuntaban y decían -A él- Frente a ellos estaba Deidara, quien los veía apuntar hacia alguien, vio a sus lados, nada, al frente, nada, atrás, nada, solo estaba él y dijo -¿Yo hm?-

-Si.

-¡No! Hm

-Es lo que queremos, el mejor…bombas…es lo que queremos.

-¿Están locos?, ni de broma hm.

-Bien… esa es tu respuesta… así será… mañana….*

Luego de ello, aquel grupo se retiro y esta vez como si fueran ninjas, ya que una ola de humo los cubrió ligeramente y a los pocos segundos ya no estaban, Gaara ya llegó a su lado y respiraba con algo de dificultad, ya que el humo era realmente pesado, pronto los demás chicos llegaron a su lado. Las explicaciones del caso vendrían después.

Una semana después

Una semana había pasado desde aquel atentado, se vivía una "tranquilidad" incomoda, los casos no habían pasado de lo cotidiano y eso en cierta forma los asustaba, pronto llegó un nuevo caso.

-Chicos, han vuelto a atacar, esta vez la victima es una mujer, su cabello le fue cortado*, y la dejaron desnuda con un reloj en su muñeca derecha, siendo ella zurda, y este reloj apuntaba a las 3:23*pm, no sabemos si eso significa algo, la palabra Akatsuki esta vez esta en su cuello, Sasuke y Naruto vayan cuanto antes.

Pronto ellos se encontraban allí, la sangre se podía oler en el aire, pero aquel lugar en donde aquel cuerpo reposaba estaba limpio, no se encontraron demasiado evidencias que los pudieran involucrar, tal como había dicho Itachi sobre su cuello estaba el nombre de Akatsuki, y muchas interrogantes salían de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que ellos buscaban? ¿Por qué querían a Deidara? ¿Qué ganarían ellos con eso? ¿Qué estaban planeando?, pronto el cuerpo de aquella joven fue levantado con delicadeza, era como si cada miembro de aquella pandilla hubiera operado ya que cada caso tenía un diferente M.O.

Pronto recibieron otra llamada, esta vez encontraron un cuerpo, no tenía por ningún lado la marca de Akastsuki, cuando0 llegaron a aquella escena parecía muy surrealista, ya que todo parecía sacado de un museo de cera, los cuerpos estaban en diferentes posiciones, como si estuvieran augurando algo, las pistas que encontraron era muy pocas y era mucho más difícil transportar el cuerpos ya que estos tenían rigur mortis*.

Transladarlo sería comprometer la evidencia, pero se necesitaba de un lugar para poder determinar que los había matado, pronto Hidan llego allí, su cara era de sorpresa, ya que nunca antes se había topado con una escena tan macabra, con delicadeza recostó los cuerpos, los cuales seguían en una posición determinada, esa posición era apuntando al alba, pero que significado tenía eso.

Los rastros de la ropa de las victimas no arrojaron nada, según Hidan las personas habían muerto por inhalación del tóxico dióxido de carbono, al parecer el responsable de aquellas muertes quería hacer algo llamado "arte".

Las pruebas no arrojaban nada, solo estaban seguros de algo Akatsuki era el responsable, y ellos no se detendrían hasta tener lo que ellos querían, sabían que Deidara era el mejor desactivando explosivos, y ellos ya habían utilizado una bomba demasiado experta, entonces la pregunta era ¿Qué era lo que sabía hacer Deidara que ellos no podían?

Sasuke llegó a la oficina encontrándose con un preocupado Deidara, desde que le habían dicho que lo querían a él, no había hablado de nuevo, estaba en exceso preocupado, el reconocía cualquier bomba sin siquiera verla, en soplo unos instantes había reconocido con lo que los habían atacado, el sabía más de lo que se puede pensar.

Los casos pronto se los remitían a sus demás compañeros, No sabía que más hacer, en la lejanía Naruto veía constantemente hasta donde él estaba, la preocupación se palpaba en el are y los casos alternos no dejaban de aparecer, como si hubiera llamado al diablo, por la esquina apareció Itachi, el cual tenía nuevamente un caso para ellos. Fue entonces que comenzó a llover.

-Sauke, Naruto, sé que acaban de llegar de un caso el cual no hemos resuelto, encontramos a una victima colgada en forma de crucifijo, necesito que vayan a investigar.

Tan pronto escucharon esas palabras, se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar, El cuerpo de aquella mujer colgaba de forma casi mágica, la sangre que escurría de su vestido negro ya había secado, mientras sobre el suelo una mancha se podía observar.

7 Candelabros la rodeaban, solo tres candelabros estaban encendidos, mientras los restantes estaban apagados, además de ello, era uno si y el otro no, pronto llamaron a la morgue, quien bajo con delicadeza el cuerpo de la victima, pronto las evidencias recolectadas comenzaron a analizarse, todo parecía una especie de ritual, en la superficie de su cuerpo encontraron huellas del siospechoso, y pronto lo atraparon.

Naruto salio a respirar, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, ya estaba cansado, Sasuke llegó a su lado y cuando lo vio le pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?-

-No lo sé… me siento tan... No sé. Tebayo.

-¿Y crees que con llorar vas a solucionar eso?

-No.

-¿Y entonces que ganas con llorar?

-Nada.

-Si ya lo sabes, deja de hacerlo.

-Tienes razón tebayo, lo siento, últimamente todo esto me esta agobiando.

-Naruto, sé que eres más fuerte que esto, sigue adelante y atrapemos a todo Akatsuki para que paguen por sus delitos.

-Si, gracias teme-

La lluvia seguía arrasando, ante los ojos de Sasuke, ese era el momento perfecto, así que sin pensarlo se acerco a Narutoi para después besarlo, él quedó en shock mientras recibía aquel beso, y no pudo moverse de su sitio, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo de repente se detuvo para alejarse de él y decir -Lo siento… yo… Lo siento.- para salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Mientras Naruto el cual aún no salía de su asombro, inconscientemente llevo su mano a sus labios, mientras una sonrisa salía de ellos y decía en un susurro -Teme- para posteriormente ingresar a su estación, lo que Sasuke no sabía es que Naruito hace muchos años había escuchado la promesa de Sasuke hacia su padre, y lo que tampoco Sasuke sabia era que Naruto estaba enamorado de él desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora Naruto sabía lo que Sasuke sentía por él y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, durante mucho años lo había ocultado siendo un secreto de él, pero ahora, ya todo era diferente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? todo sera bien recibido y contestado

*(GUSTAVO LE BOND)

*No recuerdo si es izquierda, derecha o ambas :p

*Muajajajajajaj soy muy mala jejejej

*No las pudo encontrar

*Pareciera como si los del Akatsuki caminaran en cámara lenta XD

*Una vez jugué un juego en dónde esto pasaba.

*Las frases se interrumpen para mayor intriga jejejej.

*¿Alguna vez se han visto el perfume, la historia de un asesino?, imagínense a la chica igual pero con un reloj.

*En letras Bang jijiji (es un método extraño que utilizo)

*Cuando uno muere el cuerpo comienza a entiesarse


	12. ¿Miedo?

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

* * *

**. **

**¿Miedo?**

**.**

_Escrito por Yingyang0401_

**.**

"El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente"*

¿Miedo? Él ya lo conocía, pero nada se comparaba a lo que había sentido en aquel momento. En el transcurso de aquella carrera la adrenalina se había expandido por su cuerpo, su corazón palpitante hacía eco en sus oídos, mientras que su respiración fallaba con regularidad.

Pero todo aquello cambió cuando vio a lo lejos al equipo de Akatsuki, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se paralizó y en ese mismo instante el miedo se apoderó de él, sus pies, por más que le mandara, no se despegaban del frío asfalto.

Miedo.

Angustia.

Decepción consigo mismo.

Una gama de emociones salían en ese instante fue entonces cuando una mirada fría se dirigía hacia él, no tenía que ser un experto para saber el significado de ella….

Decepción.

Lentamente su "compañero" si así lo podía llamar se acercaba a él, mientras de su boca salían unas cortas pero significativas palabras "No eres nadie, si no haces algo", para que después de aquello un silencio penetrante lo envolviera.

El camino a su lugar de trabajo fue el más largo que en toda su vida había recorrido, las personas que conocía y a las que no, yacían siendo atendida por sus heridas.

Los segundos….Los minutos…Las horas…Los días…Las semanas… Todo eso pasaba con una rapidez inusual, él se preguntaba si todo lo que un día lo había llevado a ser detective sino también el ser un retratista en aquel momento no tenía importancia.

Se sentía como la nada, un día caminaba por el parque y fue cuando lo comprendió; él estaba allí porque su corazón se lo indicaba, él no solo hacía los bosquejos de los sospechosos, sino también dibujaba a las victimas, como habían sido mientras vivían y eso de cierta forma los traía de nuevo a la vida, ya que muchas veces solo encontraban los huesos y era mas difícil identificarlos, pero con u ayuda les había puesto nombre.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que él era importante, pero lo había olvidado, juró ayudar a otras personas así como lo habían ayudado a él y hasta el momento solo había podido ayudar una vez.

¿Por qué?

¿Cuándo dejó de sentirse seguro con la decisión que había tomado?

¿Por qué de repente le tenía miedo a todo y no era el mismo?

¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Él no sabía como actuar, era la primera vez en la que esa gama de sentimientos lo abrumaba hasta tal punto que no sabía como actuar.

¿Quizás un libro lo ayudaría? Pero no todo estaba en libros, entonces ¿Cómo debería proseguir, de repente un pitido de su ensoñación, tenía un nuevo caso, a la victima le había sido arrancada el rostro y sus huellas digitales las habían quitado, ninguno de sus dientes estaba en su boca y de su cuerpo había desaparecido toda la sangre que este contenía, era solo… Una cascara vacía.

Su compañero ya estaba en la escena del crimen…

Su compañero.

Gaara.

Su fría mirada lo hace estremecer.

Su forma de actuar es tan misteriosa.

Todo él, era un misterio, el cual, lo hacía retroceder.

Apenas llego a la escena Gaara inmediatamente lo volteó a ver, para después proseguir a buscar las evidencias de aquel lugar, fue entonces cuando nuevamente sus pies comenzaron a fallar, su corazón errático no dejaba de palpitar, mientras se le dificultaba cada vez más el respirar, él sentía como si estuviese en la luna, ya que su cuerpo le pesaba menos de lo usual, pero había momentos en los que sentía que no se podía mover.

El cuerpo no le causo miedo, sino más bien una gran intriga ¿Quién haría eso?, ¿Por qué ocultar una identidad?, no era necesario separar el cráneo de el resto del cuerpo para hallar su identidad, el con solo unos cuantos puntos y con buena perspectiva lo haría en un siantamen.*

Pero en aquel no lo podía hacer, ya que podía contaminar la escena del crimen, así que se levantó sabiendo que allí no podía hacer más sino observar, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hiddan para después decirle.

-Hidan, por favor cuando tengas el cuerpo en la morgue avísame, es necesario hallar la identidad de la victima lo antes posible.

A lo lejos escuchó de su compañero un -¿Por qué no haces el bosquejo aquí?

Sai se volteo lentamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Gaara, quién tenía unas cuantas bolsas de evidencias en sus manos, y una cámara colgaba de su cuello.

Entonces la saliva de su boca se seco, mientras las palabras se quedaban en su garganta, él… no podía hablar, cerró sus ojos suavemente mientras intentaba regular su respiración, mientras una frase lenta salía de sus labios -Si… hago el bosquejo aquí… podré contaminar la escena del crimen…

Gaara lo observó quizás por un minuto para después voltearse y caminar a lo lejos mientras decía -Tienes razón.

Durante ese momento en el que Gaara poso sus ojos sobre Sai todo se detuvo para él, sintió como si su corazón de repente se hubiera detenido y como si la atmosfera fuera tan pesada que no podía respirar, sintió como si una media hora hubiera pasado, y apenas Gaara se fue su corazón seguía con su ritmo constante y su respiración no había secado en ningún momento, pero aún así, sentía como si hubiera estado bajo el agua y al fin pudiera respirar después de nadar por mucho tiempo.

Allí estaba su respuesta, todo había cambiado el día que había conocido a su némesis*, ese día que se tropezó con él cuando bajaba de aquel tren todo había cambiado… no era su culpa… aquel altercado no lo había dejado ver las cosas con claridad, aún tenía algo, un no se qué, que al verlo, inmediatamente todo dejaba de cobrar sentido, quizás el odio que sentía hacia él era tan grande que influía sobre su trabajo.

Salió de allí, mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina, necesitaba investigar quien había sido aquel hombre. Mientras en la escena del crimen aún se hallaba Gaara quien seguí recolectando evidencias, aquel lugar estaba muy desordenado, como si esa noche hubiese habido una fiesta, a sus espaldas había una gran piscina la cual estaba llena de basura, se podría decir que tenía más basura que agua.

Pero lo que se hallaba allí era una potencial evidencia, encima de una mesa de noche había varios juegos de mesa, y en la mitad había lo que parecía ser, una botella de champagne medio vacía, mientras a los lados se encontraban varias prendas de vestir, parecía que esa noche había sido una noche agitada.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre yacía desnudo, según Hiddan aquel hombre había muerto entre la am, ya que la temperatura de u cuerpo no había bajado del todo, en su espalda tenía varios golpes y al parecer había caído porque tenía un gran trauma en su parte `posterior de la cabeza, al igual que varias graves, pero al parecer había sido despojado de su rostro cuando aún estaba vivo*

Gaara encontró una extraña sustancia blanca en su cabello y en su pecho había muchos pelos de mujer, el no estaba seguro si esa sustancia era una droga alucinógena, también en sus muñecas pudo ver pequeñas ataduras de lo que parecía ser una cuerda, al parecer aquel hombre había luchado, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte.

A su lado se encontraban Aedes albopictus*Quien también yacían a su lado, muertos, después de recolectar todas las pruebas pertinentes se llevaron el cuerpo, era muy necesario averiguar la identidad de aquel hombre.

Hiddan pronto llego a su lugar de trabajo, mientras Sai lo esperaba allí, lentamente fue sacando sus implementos de trabajo, mientras poco a poco aquel rostro fue tomando forma, a los pocos minutos ya tenía el rostro de aquel hombre, así que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gaara para entregarle aquel dibujo, y esperaba que aquella fuera la última vez, ya que iba a pedir un cambio de compañero.

Mientras Sai se dirigía hacia la oficina, Itachi se dirigía a la morgue, para preguntarle a Hiddan -¿Qué lo mató?.

-Pues he visto todos sus órganos y aunque hubo muchas heridas ninguna de estas lo mato al parecer fue una muerte natural.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una muerte natural?

-Si, según mis estudios su corazón fallo, y su cuerpo no presenta ningún tipo de drogas, tampoco fue una reacción alérgica, las heridas no son lo suficiente profundas como para matarlo, así que puedo decir que es una muerte natural.

-Esta bien, iré con Zetsu para ver que encontró en los mosquitos.

Itachi se fue para allí, mientras caminaba preocupado, en la mitad de su camino se encontró con Deidara el cual le sonreía animadamente, y al ver aquello inmediatamente puso una sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras seguía por su camino y pronto llegó a donde estaba Zetsu.

-Zetsu que me puedes decir de el proceso de los mosquitos.

-Esto es algo que nunca antes he visto, los mosquitos estaban intactos, no están ni aplastados ni destrozados y aparte no tenían sangre de la victima, es como si se hubieran secado misteriosamente, pero su presencia en la escena del crimen indica que el tardo en morir ya que a ellos les gusta la sangre, y lo que sea que hubiese tenido dentro de su sistema los mató.

-Entiendo, esto es algo grave, iré nuevamente hasta donde Hiddan y le diré que haga nuevamente la autopsia, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que este es uno de los casos más difíciles nunca antes visto.

Mientras Sai ya estaba en la puerta de su némesis, así que se quedo quieto enfrente de aquella puerta mientras inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente hasta que se controlo, golpeó la puerta con delicadeza, hasta que escucho un -adelante-, inmediatamente Sai entró y vio a Gaara quien lo veía detenidamente, el estaba procesando la extraña sustancia blanca que se encontraba en el cuero cabelludo de la victima.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Ya he terminado con el bosquejo, aquí lo tienes- lentamente Sai se acercó a Gaara y a medida que él se acercaba sus piernas comenzaban a temblar como si estuviesen echas de gelatina, el libro que estaba en sus manos empezaba a temblar, mientras era dejado sobre aquel lugar, de repente Gaara le dijo -Esta bien, ya tenemos su rostro, es preciso buscarlo en las bases de datos para ver si ha sido reportado como desaparecido, espero que corramos con suerte, ve y dile a Tobi que emita ese dibujo para ver si alguien lo reconoce o si el lo puede encontrar dentro de la base de datos.

-Si- dijo Sai mientras volvía a levantar su cuaderno de dibujos de aquel lugar, nuevamente comenzó a temblar y eso Gaara lo noto y sin pensarlo agarró su muñeca en el aire para decirle -¿Qué te pasa? Sufres de alguna enfermedad, siempre vives temblando.

-No- dijo Sai para soltarse rápidamente y poner una sonrisa falsa y después proseguir -Solo es que no he comido nada.

-Espero que eso no interfiera con el trabajo- decía Gaara mientras dirigía nuevamente su vista hasta lo que estaba haciendo.

-No… No va a interferir.

Derspués de aquello Sai se fue mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de Tobi, si alguien pudiera escuchar sus latidos le preguntaría que si esta bien, ya que estos eran erráticos, la respiración le faltaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y su garganta estaba seca y las palabras le eran difíciles de decir, definitivamente tenía que cambiar de compañero. Él, le molestaba en exceso.

Itachi seguía caminando hasta donde estaba Hiddan, pronto llegó a su estadía para decirle.

-Hay muchas cosas que están mal, vuelve a revisarlo.

_no es necesario, ya lo hice, como unas tres veces, a mi tampoco me convencía que su muerte fuera natural, si asì hubiese sido no le veo la necesidad de quitarle su rostro, además de ello encontré una marca de una inyección en su nuca.

-Necesitamos su verdadera identidad, sin su historial médico no sabemos si fue por alguna enfermedad o alguna adicción.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando Sai entró a la morgue, mientras se quedó inmóvil en la entrada y veía aquel cuerpo inmóvil sobre la mesa, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar, de repente Itachi le habló.

-¿Qué pasa Sai?

-He encontrado su identidad, se llama Armando Álvarez de 24 años, según el reporte el no llegó esta mañana a su casa y lo reportaron como desaparecido, el trabajaba por las noches en un bar nocturno y según la agencia esa noche se fue a una despedida de soltera y nunca regresó, revisamos su historial médico, el no tiene ninguna enfermedad y jamás ha probado droga alguna, también dice que el posaba de una buena salud y era atlético, al parecer estaba en un club de natación y atletismo, y estaba ahorrando para estudiar en la universidad.

-Por favor dame el reporte- le dijo Itachi mientras caminaba hacia él -hmmm, esto es interesante, parece alguien perfecto, según esto es alérgico a los mariscos… Hiddan por favor mira en los rastros de su cabello si puedes encontrar algún veneno.

-No es necesario, ya Zetsu hizo un análisis no encontramos ni rastro de Estricnina, ni Cianuro, ni Arsénico*, ninguno de estos venenos causan la repentina deshidratación.

-Entiendo… pero a veces hay que saber que cualquier elemento puede ser venenoso, hasta el agua si se ingiere en cantidades exorbitantes puede causar la muerte… Sai, debes volver a la escena del crimen junto a Gaara y traer todos la clase de químicos que haya en la casa en donde encontramos el cadáver, es necesario identificar que fue lo que lo mató.

-Pero….

-Pero nada, no sé que pasa últimamente contigo Sai, pero te he visto muy enajenado tu no eres así, yo te conozco, así que espero que la búsqueda de nuevas pistas te ayude a despertar un poco

-¿Yo?- dijo Sai mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa -A mi no me pasa nada- para después salir de aquel lugar que le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Nuevamente el se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gaara, él no quería ir con él pero ordenes eran ordenes, así que con pesadez se dirigió de nuevo hacia aquel lugar, entro esta vez sin pedir permiso y lo que vio ante sus ojos lo dejo helado. Allí se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño la cual estaba abrazando y besando a Gaara, y él, ni siquiera se movía para impedir aquello, al parecer ella era su novia.

Sai, estuvo quizás dos minutos, mientras arrugaba su entrecejo y llamaba la atención de los tortolos* aclarando su garganta y diciendo -¡Ah!... Disculpen si los interrumpo.

Inmediatamente Gaara reacciono mientras alejaba a aquella chica rápidamente para decir -esto no es lo que…

-No es necesario, no diré nada, Itachi dice que debemos ir nuevamente a la escena del crimen, debemos buscar más evidencias, cuando se desocupen lo estaré esperando en la salida.

Sai rápidamente se volteó mientras salía de aquel lugar que a cada instante se hacia más y más pequeño, mientras cerraba la puerta de aquel lugar, él pensaba que ellos dos necesitaban su espacio y no quería interrumpirlos, pero el sonido de la puerta indicó que había sido cerrada con fuerza.

A medida que Sai caminaba hacia la salida, sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, pronto se quedó en un lugar indeterminado mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo, el reacciono y se limpió aquella lágrima, no entendía por qué estaba llorando pero esa escena había sido muy dolorosa, así que se limpió sus lagrimas mientras seguía su rumbo.

No hace más de cinco minutos que había llegado a aquel lugar, pero en todo ese tiempo el veía constantemente el Rolex que estaba sobre su muñeca izquierda, para él, aquellos cinco minutos habían sido una eternidad, pudo ver a lo lejos a Gaara quien era acompañado por aquella chica, inmediatamente Sai se volteó no quería ver aquella escena.

El camino había sido el mas largo, y el más silencioso, Sai de vez en cuanto levantaba su mirada para ver el espejo retrovisor, mientras detrás de ellos se encontraba aquella chica y apenas la veía bajaba inmediatamente su mirada mientras arrugaba su entrecejo, no entendía ella que hacía en un carro del gobierno en una investigación como esa.

De repente el carro se estacionó, Sai levanto su rostro de golpe, mientras veía que no conocía el lugar en donde aquel momento ellos se encontraban, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Gaara quien tenía una mueca que no reconocía mientras comenzaba a hablar -Bájate- Sai por un momento pensó que le hablaba a él, él era el violinista* en aquella situación.

Pero vio que Gaara no lo estaba viendo a él, sino más bien veía el retrovisor con la misma mueca que hasta hace unos segundos tenía, mientras volvía a decir -Bájate-, Sai volteo a ver hacia atrás mientras aquella chica tenía en su rostro una cara de sorpresa, en su manos llevaba un bolso de mano mientras su mirada estaba puesta sobre el retrovisor, para posteriormente hablar -¿Vas a dejar a una dama en este lugar?

-Si, bájate- decía ya Gaara mientras desactivaba el seguro de su carro automático

-Pero…no hemos terminado de hablar.

-Tengo trabajo, bájate.

-Bien- decía ella mientras abría lentamente la puerta de su carro, mientras bajaba de aquel auto mientras decía -no se te olvidé que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada de que hablar y no tenemos nada de que hablar, adiós.

Pronto Gaara apretó el acelerador de su auto, mientras Sai veía como se alejaba de aquella chica, más no le quiso preguntar nada, cuando llegaron al lugar Gaara le dio unos tubos a Sai con unos guantes y una jeringa mientras le decía -Tratemos de identificar el veneno que fue utilizado, tu busca en la bodega del jardinero, no podemos permitirnos el no analizar todas las pruebas, hasta es muy seguro que Akatsuki este involucrado en esta muerte.

Sai lo hizo sin chistar, así que delicadamente fue revisando todos y cada uno de los venenos que se encontraban allí dentro, mientras algunas muestras de estas eran separadas y almacenadas alfabéticamente, pronto vio que había un vació en aquel lugar, así que comenzó a buscar el frasco faltante más no lo encontró. Así que salió de allí con las diferentes muestras, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Gaara y fue cuando notó algo, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, sus palpitaciones estaban en el rango normal y su respiración no era errática, más no entendía por qué.

Mientras Gaara revisaba una maleta en donde encontró una jeringa en una maleta, también encontró unos cuantos parches de nicotina en aquella escena, de repente se dio cuenta que había una tabla suelta, así que con mucho cuidado la levantó mientras vió que debajo de esta había un frasco de lo que parecía ser un insecticida, así que también proceso aquella escena, definitivamente alguien no quería que encontraran ese frasco.

Pronto llegaron nuevamente a la oficina, mientras dejaban en aquel lugar las nuevas evidencias que habían encontrado, después de analizar la jeringa que estaba allí encontraron una huella dactilar, esas huellas fueron rápidamente analizadas, mientras que la sustancia que estaba en el cabello de aquel chico ya había sido analizada, al parecer era tiza, las huellas digitales también dieron como resultado a la mujer la cual había denunciado el homicidio.

Pronto, se dieron cuenta que una de las mujeres que estaban dentro de la despedida de soltera era profesora, así que rápidamente las llevaron a interrogatorio, según la primera sus huellas digitales estaban sobre aquella jeringa porque el tomo un coctel que tenía camarones y el no se había dado cuenta, y ella al ser alérgica a las picaduras de abejas no lo pensó dos veces y lo inyectó*.

La segunda dijo que la tiza estaba allí porque el le había llevado sus manos a su cabello mientras le bailaba, y que no era otra la razón, en su brazo izquierdo se podían ver unos parches de nicotina, al parecer ella estaba queriendo dejar de fumar.

Pronto el análisis dio resultado, aquel chico había muerto por una sobredosis de nicotina, inmediatamente empezaron a dudar de la profesora, pero había algo que no entendían, así que continuaron haciendo pruebas, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que el repelente el cual había sido escondido tenía nicotina, y era por esa razón que los mosquitos habían muerto al chupar de la sangre de la victima.

También encontraron huellas en aquel insecticida y las llevaron a una nueva sospechosa, después de un arduo interrogatorio ella decidió declarar, al parecer él estaba obsesionado con ella y ella no le gustaba, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas, ella sabía que el iba a tomar aquel coctel de camarones así que vació la jeringa con el antídoto y la lleno de aquel veneno y posteriormente guardó el tarro y limpió las huellas de la jeringa, para posteriormente ponerlas en el bolso de la otra chica.

Aquella chica lo inyectó sin saber que lo que había ahí, al principió ese veneno lo ayudo a respirar pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo le fue más difícil y posteriormente se desmayó, pronto dejó de respirar, ella para que nadie sospechará le arranco el rostro y sus dientes y le quemó los dedos para que no averiguaran su identidad.

Al principio ninguna sabía que la victima había sido él, por eso no lo identificaron, ellas pensaban que el ya estaba en casa, cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse que lo habían matado de la forma más sádica que pudieron haberse imaginado; Pain le dijo -¿Disfrutaste su muerte?

Ella sin miedo y con una sonrisa dijo -Si.

-Espero que la hayas disfrutado, porqué fue tu última.

Después de aquel caso Sai se dirigía hacia su casa, ya no iba a pedir reubicación ya que se dio cuenta que estaba algo confundido, que había algo más, algo que él no terminaba de entender, y esperaba que con el tiempo averiguara que era aquello, de algo estaba seguro, no era odio.

"El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente"*  
¿Miedo? Él ya lo conocía, pero nada se comparaba a lo que había sentido en aquel momento. En el transcurso de aquella carrera la adrenalina se había expandido por su cuerpo, su corazón palpitante hacía eco en sus oídos, mientras que su respiración fallaba con regularidad.  
Pero todo aquello cambió cuando vio a lo lejos al equipo de Akatsuki, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se paralizó y en ese mismo instante el miedo se apoderó de él, sus pies, por más que le mandara, no se despegaban del frío asfalto.  
Miedo.  
Angustia.  
Decepción consigo mismo.  
Una gama de emociones salían en ese instante fue entonces cuando una mirada fría se dirigía hacia él, no tenía que ser un experto para saber el significado de ella….  
Decepción.  
Lentamente su "compañero" si así lo podía llamar se acercaba a él, mientras de su boca salían unas cortas pero significativas palabras "No eres nadie, si no haces algo", para que después de aquello un silencio penetrante lo envolviera.  
El camino a su lugar de trabajo fue el más largo que en toda su vida había recorrido, las personas que conocía y a las que no, yacían siendo atendida por sus heridas.  
Los segundos….Los minutos…Las horas…Los días…Las semanas… Todo eso pasaba con una rapidez inusual, él se preguntaba si todo lo que un día lo había llevado a ser detective sino también el ser un retratista en aquel momento no tenía importancia.  
Se sentía como la nada, un día caminaba por el parque y fue cuando lo comprendió; él estaba allí porque su corazón se lo indicaba, él no solo hacía los bosquejos de los sospechosos, sino también dibujaba a las victimas, como habían sido mientras vivían y eso de cierta forma los traía de nuevo a la vida, ya que muchas veces solo encontraban los huesos y era mas difícil identificarlos, pero con u ayuda les había puesto nombre.  
Fue entonces cuando recordó que él era importante, pero lo había olvidado, juró ayudar a otras personas así como lo habían ayudado a él y hasta el momento solo había podido ayudar una vez.  
¿Por qué?  
¿Cuándo dejó de sentirse seguro con la decisión que había tomado?  
¿Por qué de repente le tenía miedo a todo y no era el mismo?  
¿Qué fue lo que cambió?  
Él no sabía como actuar, era la primera vez en la que esa gama de sentimientos lo abrumaba hasta tal punto que no sabía como actuar.  
¿Quizás un libro lo ayudaría? Pero no todo estaba en libros, entonces ¿Cómo debería proseguir, de repente un pitido de su ensoñación, tenía un nuevo caso, a la victima le había sido arrancada el rostro y sus huellas digitales las habían quitado, ninguno de sus dientes estaba en su boca y de su cuerpo había desaparecido toda la sangre que este contenía, era solo… Una cascara vacía.  
Su compañero ya estaba en la escena del crimen…  
Su compañero.  
Gaara.  
Su fría mirada lo hace estremecer.  
Su forma de actuar es tan misteriosa.  
Todo él, era un misterio, el cual, lo hacía retroceder.  
Apenas llego a la escena Gaara inmediatamente lo volteó a ver, para después proseguir a buscar las evidencias de aquel lugar, fue entonces cuando nuevamente sus pies comenzaron a fallar, su corazón errático no dejaba de palpitar, mientras se le dificultaba cada vez más el respirar, él sentía como si estuviese en la luna, ya que su cuerpo le pesaba menos de lo usual, pero había momentos en los que sentía que no se podía mover.  
El cuerpo no le causo miedo, sino más bien una gran intriga ¿Quién haría eso?, ¿Por qué ocultar una identidad?, no era necesario separar el cráneo de el resto del cuerpo para hallar su identidad, el con solo unos cuantos puntos y con buena perspectiva lo haría en un siantamen.*  
Pero en aquel no lo podía hacer, ya que podía contaminar la escena del crimen, así que se levantó sabiendo que allí no podía hacer más sino observar, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hiddan para después decirle.  
-Hidan, por favor cuando tengas el cuerpo en la morgue avísame, es necesario hallar la identidad de la victima lo antes posible.  
A lo lejos escuchó de su compañero un -¿Por qué no haces el bosquejo aquí?  
Sai se volteo lentamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Gaara, quién tenía unas cuantas bolsas de evidencias en sus manos, y una cámara colgaba de su cuello.  
Entonces la saliva de su boca se seco, mientras las palabras se quedaban en su garganta, él… no podía hablar, cerró sus ojos suavemente mientras intentaba regular su respiración, mientras una frase lenta salía de sus labios -Si… hago el bosquejo aquí… podré contaminar la escena del crimen…  
Gaara lo observó quizás por un minuto para después voltearse y caminar a lo lejos mientras decía -Tienes razón.  
Durante ese momento en el que Gaara poso sus ojos sobre Sai todo se detuvo para él, sintió como si su corazón de repente se hubiera detenido y como si la atmosfera fuera tan pesada que no podía respirar, sintió como si una media hora hubiera pasado, y apenas Gaara se fue su corazón seguía con su ritmo constante y su respiración no había secado en ningún momento, pero aún así, sentía como si hubiera estado bajo el agua y al fin pudiera respirar después de nadar por mucho tiempo.  
Allí estaba su respuesta, todo había cambiado el día que había conocido a su némesis*, ese día que se tropezó con él cuando bajaba de aquel tren todo había cambiado… no era su culpa… aquel altercado no lo había dejado ver las cosas con claridad, aún tenía algo, un no se qué, que al verlo, inmediatamente todo dejaba de cobrar sentido, quizás el odio que sentía hacia él era tan grande que influía sobre su trabajo.  
Salió de allí, mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina, necesitaba investigar quien había sido aquel hombre. Mientras en la escena del crimen aún se hallaba Gaara quien seguí recolectando evidencias, aquel lugar estaba muy desordenado, como si esa noche hubiese habido una fiesta, a sus espaldas había una gran piscina la cual estaba llena de basura, se podría decir que tenía más basura que agua.  
Pero lo que se hallaba allí era una potencial evidencia, encima de una mesa de noche había varios juegos de mesa, y en la mitad había lo que parecía ser, una botella de champagne medio vacía, mientras a los lados se encontraban varias prendas de vestir, parecía que esa noche había sido una noche agitada.  
El cuerpo de aquel hombre yacía desnudo, según Hiddan aquel hombre había muerto entre la am, ya que la temperatura de u cuerpo no había bajado del todo, en su espalda tenía varios golpes y al parecer había caído porque tenía un gran trauma en su parte `posterior de la cabeza, al igual que varias graves, pero al parecer había sido despojado de su rostro cuando aún estaba vivo*  
Gaara encontró una extraña sustancia blanca en su cabello y en su pecho había muchos pelos de mujer, el no estaba seguro si esa sustancia era una droga alucinógena, también en sus muñecas pudo ver pequeñas ataduras de lo que parecía ser una cuerda, al parecer aquel hombre había luchado, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte.  
A su lado se encontraban Aedes albopictus*Quien también yacían a su lado, muertos, después de recolectar todas las pruebas pertinentes se llevaron el cuerpo, era muy necesario averiguar la identidad de aquel hombre.  
Hiddan pronto llego a su lugar de trabajo, mientras Sai lo esperaba allí, lentamente fue sacando sus implementos de trabajo, mientras poco a poco aquel rostro fue tomando forma, a los pocos minutos ya tenía el rostro de aquel hombre, así que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gaara para entregarle aquel dibujo, y esperaba que aquella fuera la última vez, ya que iba a pedir un cambio de compañero.  
Mientras Sai se dirigía hacia la oficina, Itachi se dirigía a la morgue, para preguntarle a Hiddan -¿Qué lo mató?.  
-Pues he visto todos sus órganos y aunque hubo muchas heridas ninguna de estas lo mato al parecer fue una muerte natural.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Una muerte natural?  
-Si, según mis estudios su corazón fallo, y su cuerpo no presenta ningún tipo de drogas, tampoco fue una reacción alérgica, las heridas no son lo suficiente profundas como para matarlo, así que puedo decir que es una muerte natural.  
-Esta bien, iré con Zetsu para ver que encontró en los mosquitos.  
Itachi se fue para allí, mientras caminaba preocupado, en la mitad de su camino se encontró con Deidara el cual le sonreía animadamente, y al ver aquello inmediatamente puso una sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras seguía por su camino y pronto llegó a donde estaba Zetsu.  
-Zetsu que me puedes decir de el proceso de los mosquitos.  
-Esto es algo que nunca antes he visto, los mosquitos estaban intactos, no están ni aplastados ni destrozados y aparte no tenían sangre de la victima, es como si se hubieran secado misteriosamente, pero su presencia en la escena del crimen indica que el tardo en morir ya que a ellos les gusta la sangre, y lo que sea que hubiese tenido dentro de su sistema los mató.  
-Entiendo, esto es algo grave, iré nuevamente hasta donde Hiddan y le diré que haga nuevamente la autopsia, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que este es uno de los casos más difíciles nunca antes visto.  
Mientras Sai ya estaba en la puerta de su némesis, así que se quedo quieto enfrente de aquella puerta mientras inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente hasta que se controlo, golpeó la puerta con delicadeza, hasta que escucho un -adelante-, inmediatamente Sai entró y vio a Gaara quien lo veía detenidamente, el estaba procesando la extraña sustancia blanca que se encontraba en el cuero cabelludo de la victima.  
-¿Qué necesitas?  
-Ya he terminado con el bosquejo, aquí lo tienes- lentamente Sai se acercó a Gaara y a medida que él se acercaba sus piernas comenzaban a temblar como si estuviesen echas de gelatina, el libro que estaba en sus manos empezaba a temblar, mientras era dejado sobre aquel lugar, de repente Gaara le dijo -Esta bien, ya tenemos su rostro, es preciso buscarlo en las bases de datos para ver si ha sido reportado como desaparecido, espero que corramos con suerte, ve y dile a Tobi que emita ese dibujo para ver si alguien lo reconoce o si el lo puede encontrar dentro de la base de datos.  
-Si- dijo Sai mientras volvía a levantar su cuaderno de dibujos de aquel lugar, nuevamente comenzó a temblar y eso Gaara lo noto y sin pensarlo agarró su muñeca en el aire para decirle -¿Qué te pasa? Sufres de alguna enfermedad, siempre vives temblando.  
-No- dijo Sai para soltarse rápidamente y poner una sonrisa falsa y después proseguir -Solo es que no he comido nada.  
-Espero que eso no interfiera con el trabajo- decía Gaara mientras dirigía nuevamente su vista hasta lo que estaba haciendo.  
-No… No va a interferir.  
Derspués de aquello Sai se fue mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de Tobi, si alguien pudiera escuchar sus latidos le preguntaría que si esta bien, ya que estos eran erráticos, la respiración le faltaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y su garganta estaba seca y las palabras le eran difíciles de decir, definitivamente tenía que cambiar de compañero. Él, le molestaba en exceso.  
Itachi seguía caminando hasta donde estaba Hiddan, pronto llegó a su estadía para decirle.  
-Hay muchas cosas que están mal, vuelve a revisarlo.  
_no es necesario, ya lo hice, como unas tres veces, a mi tampoco me convencía que su muerte fuera natural, si asì hubiese sido no le veo la necesidad de quitarle su rostro, además de ello encontré una marca de una inyección en su nuca.  
-Necesitamos su verdadera identidad, sin su historial médico no sabemos si fue por alguna enfermedad o alguna adicción.  
No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando Sai entró a la morgue, mientras se quedó inmóvil en la entrada y veía aquel cuerpo inmóvil sobre la mesa, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar, de repente Itachi le habló.  
-¿Qué pasa Sai?  
-He encontrado su identidad, se llama Armando Álvarez de 24 años, según el reporte el no llegó esta mañana a su casa y lo reportaron como desaparecido, el trabajaba por las noches en un bar nocturno y según la agencia esa noche se fue a una despedida de soltera y nunca regresó, revisamos su historial médico, el no tiene ninguna enfermedad y jamás ha probado droga alguna, también dice que el posaba de una buena salud y era atlético, al parecer estaba en un club de natación y atletismo, y estaba ahorrando para estudiar en la universidad.  
-Por favor dame el reporte- le dijo Itachi mientras caminaba hacia él -hmmm, esto es interesante, parece alguien perfecto, según esto es alérgico a los mariscos… Hiddan por favor mira en los rastros de su cabello si puedes encontrar algún veneno.  
-No es necesario, ya Zetsu hizo un análisis no encontramos ni rastro de Estricnina, ni Cianuro, ni Arsénico*, ninguno de estos venenos causan la repentina deshidratación.  
-Entiendo… pero a veces hay que saber que cualquier elemento puede ser venenoso, hasta el agua si se ingiere en cantidades exorbitantes puede causar la muerte… Sai, debes volver a la escena del crimen junto a Gaara y traer todos la clase de químicos que haya en la casa en donde encontramos el cadáver, es necesario identificar que fue lo que lo mató.  
-Pero….  
-Pero nada, no sé que pasa últimamente contigo Sai, pero te he visto muy enajenado tu no eres así, yo te conozco, así que espero que la búsqueda de nuevas pistas te ayude a despertar un poco  
-¿Yo?- dijo Sai mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa -A mi no me pasa nada- para después salir de aquel lugar que le había puesto la piel de gallina.  
Nuevamente el se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gaara, él no quería ir con él pero ordenes eran ordenes, así que con pesadez se dirigió de nuevo hacia aquel lugar, entro esta vez sin pedir permiso y lo que vio ante sus ojos lo dejo helado. Allí se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño la cual estaba abrazando y besando a Gaara, y él, ni siquiera se movía para impedir aquello, al parecer ella era su novia.  
Sai, estuvo quizás dos minutos, mientras arrugaba su entrecejo y llamaba la atención de los tortolos* aclarando su garganta y diciendo -¡Ah!... Disculpen si los interrumpo.  
Inmediatamente Gaara reacciono mientras alejaba a aquella chica rápidamente para decir -esto no es lo que…  
-No es necesario, no diré nada, Itachi dice que debemos ir nuevamente a la escena del crimen, debemos buscar más evidencias, cuando se desocupen lo estaré esperando en la salida.  
Sai rápidamente se volteó mientras salía de aquel lugar que a cada instante se hacia más y más pequeño, mientras cerraba la puerta de aquel lugar, él pensaba que ellos dos necesitaban su espacio y no quería interrumpirlos, pero el sonido de la puerta indicó que había sido cerrada con fuerza.  
A medida que Sai caminaba hacia la salida, sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, pronto se quedó en un lugar indeterminado mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo, el reacciono y se limpió aquella lágrima, no entendía por qué estaba llorando pero esa escena había sido muy dolorosa, así que se limpió sus lagrimas mientras seguía su rumbo.  
No hace más de cinco minutos que había llegado a aquel lugar, pero en todo ese tiempo el veía constantemente el Rolex que estaba sobre su muñeca izquierda, para él, aquellos cinco minutos habían sido una eternidad, pudo ver a lo lejos a Gaara quien era acompañado por aquella chica, inmediatamente Sai se volteó no quería ver aquella escena.  
El camino había sido el mas largo, y el más silencioso, Sai de vez en cuanto levantaba su mirada para ver el espejo retrovisor, mientras detrás de ellos se encontraba aquella chica y apenas la veía bajaba inmediatamente su mirada mientras arrugaba su entrecejo, no entendía ella que hacía en un carro del gobierno en una investigación como esa.  
De repente el carro se estacionó, Sai levanto su rostro de golpe, mientras veía que no conocía el lugar en donde aquel momento ellos se encontraban, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Gaara quien tenía una mueca que no reconocía mientras comenzaba a hablar -Bájate- Sai por un momento pensó que le hablaba a él, él era el violinista* en aquella situación.  
Pero vio que Gaara no lo estaba viendo a él, sino más bien veía el retrovisor con la misma mueca que hasta hace unos segundos tenía, mientras volvía a decir -Bájate-, Sai volteo a ver hacia atrás mientras aquella chica tenía en su rostro una cara de sorpresa, en su manos llevaba un bolso de mano mientras su mirada estaba puesta sobre el retrovisor, para posteriormente hablar -¿Vas a dejar a una dama en este lugar?  
-Si, bájate- decía ya Gaara mientras desactivaba el seguro de su carro automático  
-Pero…no hemos terminado de hablar.  
-Tengo trabajo, bájate.  
-Bien- decía ella mientras abría lentamente la puerta de su carro, mientras bajaba de aquel auto mientras decía -no se te olvidé que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente.  
-Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada de que hablar y no tenemos nada de que hablar, adiós.  
Pronto Gaara apretó el acelerador de su auto, mientras Sai veía como se alejaba de aquella chica, más no le quiso preguntar nada, cuando llegaron al lugar Gaara le dio unos tubos a Sai con unos guantes y una jeringa mientras le decía -Tratemos de identificar el veneno que fue utilizado, tu busca en la bodega del jardinero, no podemos permitirnos el no analizar todas las pruebas, hasta es muy seguro que Akatsuki este involucrado en esta muerte.  
Sai lo hizo sin chistar, así que delicadamente fue revisando todos y cada uno de los venenos que se encontraban allí dentro, mientras algunas muestras de estas eran separadas y almacenadas alfabéticamente, pronto vio que había un vació en aquel lugar, así que comenzó a buscar el frasco faltante más no lo encontró. Así que salió de allí con las diferentes muestras, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Gaara y fue cuando notó algo, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, sus palpitaciones estaban en el rango normal y su respiración no era errática, más no entendía por qué.  
Mientras Gaara revisaba una maleta en donde encontró una jeringa en una maleta, también encontró unos cuantos parches de nicotina en aquella escena, de repente se dio cuenta que había una tabla suelta, así que con mucho cuidado la levantó mientras vió que debajo de esta había un frasco de lo que parecía ser un insecticida, así que también proceso aquella escena, definitivamente alguien no quería que encontraran ese frasco.  
Pronto llegaron nuevamente a la oficina, mientras dejaban en aquel lugar las nuevas evidencias que habían encontrado, después de analizar la jeringa que estaba allí encontraron una huella dactilar, esas huellas fueron rápidamente analizadas, mientras que la sustancia que estaba en el cabello de aquel chico ya había sido analizada, al parecer era tiza, las huellas digitales también dieron como resultado a la mujer la cual había denunciado el homicidio.  
Pronto, se dieron cuenta que una de las mujeres que estaban dentro de la despedida de soltera era profesora, así que rápidamente las llevaron a interrogatorio, según la primera sus huellas digitales estaban sobre aquella jeringa porque el tomo un coctel que tenía camarones y el no se había dado cuenta, y ella al ser alérgica a las picaduras de abejas no lo pensó dos veces y lo inyectó*.  
La segunda dijo que la tiza estaba allí porque el le había llevado sus manos a su cabello mientras le bailaba, y que no era otra la razón, en su brazo izquierdo se podían ver unos parches de nicotina, al parecer ella estaba queriendo dejar de fumar.  
Pronto el análisis dio resultado, aquel chico había muerto por una sobredosis de nicotina, inmediatamente empezaron a dudar de la profesora, pero había algo que no entendían, así que continuaron haciendo pruebas, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que el repelente el cual había sido escondido tenía nicotina, y era por esa razón que los mosquitos habían muerto al chupar de la sangre de la victima.  
También encontraron huellas en aquel insecticida y las llevaron a una nueva sospechosa, después de un arduo interrogatorio ella decidió declarar, al parecer él estaba obsesionado con ella y ella no le gustaba, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas, ella sabía que el iba a tomar aquel coctel de camarones así que vació la jeringa con el antídoto y la lleno de aquel veneno y posteriormente guardó el tarro y limpió las huellas de la jeringa, para posteriormente ponerlas en el bolso de la otra chica.  
Aquella chica lo inyectó sin saber que lo que había ahí, al principió ese veneno lo ayudo a respirar pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo le fue más difícil y posteriormente se desmayó, pronto dejó de respirar, ella para que nadie sospechará le arranco el rostro y sus dientes y le quemó los dedos para que no averiguaran su identidad.  
Al principio ninguna sabía que la victima había sido él, por eso no lo identificaron, ellas pensaban que el ya estaba en casa, cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse que lo habían matado de la forma más sádica que pudieron haberse imaginado; Pain le dijo -¿Disfrutaste su muerte?  
Ella sin miedo y con una sonrisa dijo -Si.  
-Espero que la hayas disfrutado, porqué fue tu última.  
Después de aquel caso Sai se dirigía hacia su casa, ya no iba a pedir reubicación ya que se dio cuenta que estaba algo confundido, que había algo más, algo que él no terminaba de entender, y esperaba que con el tiempo averiguara que era aquello, de algo estaba seguro, no era odio.

* * *

*(Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga)  
*En un instante, rápido  
*Enemigo  
*Recorde el cap de Narurto en donde Orochimaru le quita los rostros a unos participantes del examen chunin para poder entrar en el bosque prohibido y ponerle la marca de maldición a Sasuke y poner un sello a Naruto para que no pudiera equilibrar su chacra  
*El mosquito tigre  
*Los venenos más fuertes.  
*la pareja  
*El que esta solo al lado de una pareja, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo creo que hasta ya soy experta -_-#  
*Si, sé que es ilógico que ellas no dieran el nombre de él, yo me entiendo XD

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Todo será bien recibido y contestado


	13. ¿Error?

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto y las frases que están al principio de sus respectivos autores

* * *

**.**

**¿Error?**

_Escrito por yingyang0401_

**.**

"Quedarse en lo conocido por miedo a lo desconocido, equivale a mantenerse con vida pero no vivir"*

Un llamado inusual, un hombre había sido encontrado en un barco y de repente había caído en el frio suelo de madera de aquel barco, Itachi les asignó este caso a Sasuke y Naruto apenas escucharon eso Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente mientras Naruto mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, desde aquella tarde no se habían vuelto hablar ya que casi todo el tiempo Sasuke esquivaba a Naruto, el pensaba que había sido un gran error.

Naruto iba a ofrecerle a Sasuke que fueran en el mismo auto pero si quiera antes de dirigirse a él, este se había desaparecido, Naruto camino hacia su auto con tristeza en sus ojos y con sus manos en los bolsillos, su paso era lento sabía que tenía que cumplir con un nuevo caso pero Sasuke lo evitaba todo el tiempo, a lo lejos pudo verlo recostado sobre su auto cruzado de brazos como si estuviese esperándolo.

Ambos tenían puesto un traje de color negro, el chaleco de balas yacía escondido debajo de sus camisas blancas, Naruto tenía puesta su chaqueta en cambio la de Sasuke reposaba sobre su hombro, desde lo lejos Naruto activó el seguro de su auto mientras que Sasuke sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver se subió en aquel auto, Naruto suspiró para después dirigirse a su auto, lentamente se subió a él para después abrocharse su cinturón de seguridad y partir en completo silencio hacia la escena del crimen.

El primero al bajarse fue Sasuke, Naruto intentó detenerlo pero cuando Sasuke se lo proponía podría ser mucho más rápido que el, Naruto al bajarse del auto vio que Sasuke yacía inmóvil en medio del trayecto hacia el barco, él fue hacia el a un paso moderado para después decir -Que pasa tebayo.

Sasuke lo vio quizás durante un minuto, para que después salieran palabras de su boca -Naruto, lo que pasó hace semanas, lo del beso, lo siento fue un error, estaba confundido, no quiero perder nuestra amistad- después de aquello Sasuke retomo el paso dejando atrás a un sorprendido Naruto.

De repente Naruto comenzó a fruncir su seño en modo de ira, ¿Error?, había sido simplemente un error, ¿Perder su amistad?, ya era muy tarde, para Naruto su amistad había terminado el día que Sasuke lo había besado y no era porque no lo quisiese al contrario el tenía en mente pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre a quién amaba y que estaba seguro, lo amaba, y ahora le había salido con patrañas, que había sido un error, si así el lo quería pensar el ya no quería echarle leña a un fuego el cual ni siquiera quería crecer.

Antes si quiera llegar a la escena del crimen Naruto respiró profundamente y sacó una sonrisa, la cual, en ese momento, era mucho más falsa que la de Sai, la caja con sus herramientas reposaba en su mano, allí se encontraban todos y cada una de las cosas que eran necesarias al momento de analizar una escena del crimen, aunque el siempre se había considerado un poco desordenado, su caja estaba en perfecto orden, cada lugar le pertenecía a una herramienta diferente, desde los papeles que les permitían ver algo que no quería ser visto desde los hisopos los cuales recolectaban el ADN.

Subio aquel barco hallando a un hombre quizás de unos treinta y algo, su pecho estaba desnudo, Sasuke se encontraba sobre el piso sin poner totalmente su cuerpo sobre él, solo reposaban sus zapatos ya que no quería contaminar la escena de aquel crimen, apenas lo vio entrar se sorprendió al ver aquella ¿Sonrisa?... si así era que se podía describir, ya que en sus ojos se podían notar una tristeza muy grande.

-¿Cuál crees que sea la causa de muerte tebayo?

-A… Aún no lo sé con seguridad, al parecer recibió una puñalada pero no veo la sangre- Lentamente Sasuke sacó de su caja de "herramientas" un hisopo mientras barría con él el suelo de madrera, después sacó unas gotas las cuales al contacto con la sangre el hisopo se volvía de color rosado, inmediatamente al poner una sola gota de ese liquido el hisopo se volvía rosado - Al parecer había mucha más sangre de la que se puede ver a simple vista, así que es muy probable que la hayan limpiado, nuestras "victimas" si así las podemos llamar se volvieron victimarios.

-Esta bien tebayo, iré a ver dentro del barco por si encuentro alguna pista.

-Ahh… Naruto.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa tebayo?

-¿Te pasa algo malo?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices tebayo?

-Ahh… No… No es nada.

Después de esa… Conversación Naruto se dirigió dentro del barco mientras que Sasuke seguía recolectando las pocas muestras que se encontraban afuera mientras esperaba a Hiddan para que se llevara el cuerpo.

Naruto buscaba dentro del barco, a lo lejos pudo ver encima de una mesita de noche una linterna, al analizarla más de cerca pudo ver residuos de sangre y cabello y él continuo buscando después de tomarle las fotografías y guardarla como la posible arma, más no encontró ninguna otra pista, salió de aquel lugar alzando la linterna la cual estaba en una bolsa mientras decía -¿Me pueden decir que significa esto tebayo?- La pareja se observó quizás por unos minutos y el comenzó a hablar.

-Yo estaba dormido, y cuando desperté el se acercaba a mi, sus dos manos estaban sobre su vientre y sus pasos eran lentos, mi esposa lo vio y se asustó así que sacó esa linterna y lo golpeó con ella en la cabeza.

-Les diré que ahora ustedes son los principales sospechosos así que les sugiero que no salgan del país mientras terminamos con esta investigación.

-Esta bien- dijo ella mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo, se podía ver desde lejos que ella tenía miedo de lo que les podría traer su miedo irracional.

Hidan ya estaba dentro del barco, se acercó hasta Naruto mientras decía ¿Qué te pasa chico, te encuentras bien?

-Si, por qué lo dices tebayo.

-Tienes una mirada extraña

-No, no es nada de que preocuparse tebayo

-Mmmm, ya sé para animarte me acompañaras en la autopsia- Cuando Hidan dijo aquello la cara de Naruto comenzó a ponerse de un color blanco mientras agitaba sus manos y negaba con su cabeza mientras decía -No, nio es necesario tebayo, en serio que estoy bien.

-Nada de excusas te esperaré y si no llegas así tenga que buscar debajo de las piedras te encontraré y te llevaré, así que estas advertido.

-Pero… Tengo este caso y tenemos que hallar más evidencias para hallar al culpable.

-Sin excusas sé que Sasuke es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por si solo, es más te llevaré ahora conmigo a la morgue.

-No, en serio, no es necesario tebayo- Antes de que Naruto pudiera escapar Hidan lo sostenía de su brazo llevándolo a la camioneta en donde aquel cuerpo reposaba, Naruto intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de aquel tormento, pero por más que intentaba el agarre de el otro era tan fuerte que lo único que estaba haciendo era gastar energías, así que Naruto supo que tenía que renunciar, fuese como fuese el iba a estar dentro de aquella autopsia.

Llegaron muy pronto a aquella oficina y a medida que Hiddan arrastraba a Naruto todos lo veían con compasión, él estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la morgue, pasaron frente a Itachi que simplemente se retiraba para dejarlos pasar, Naruto lo observó con cara de suplica pero el movió su cabeza en forma negativa, sabían que cuando a Hidan se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie quien lo detuviera, ante de llevarlo al ascensor que lo llevaba hacia la morgue Deidara lo vio, se podía ver desde lejos que no quería estar en aquel lugar, él se dirigió hacia donde estaba Itachi que veía hacia la nada y de repente dijo

-¡Oye! Por que si el no quiere de igual forma nadie se interpone en su camino para ayudarlo hm- Itachi lo volteo a ver mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse de un color rojizo para después decir con una frase corta

-Si nos metemos él también nos lleva, nadie quiere estar en aquel lugar.

-Ohh, si hablas más de una palabra hm… pero si tienes razón yo por nada del mundo quisiera estar en su lugar.

-Si- El silencio que se instauró en aquel lugar era demoledor, así que Deidara sin darse cuenta se dirigió hacia su oficina, ese día estaba feliz ya que más de una palabra había salido de su compañero, mientras que Itachi seguía allí inmóvil con sus ojos ya de color negro y tratando de regular su respiración, el aroma que el otro tenía era embriagante, sacudió su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su oficina, estaba seguro que un día de estos sufriría de un ataque cardiaco al verlo.

De nuevo con Naruto este se encontraba al lado de el cadáver, el ya no tenia el traje de aquella mañana sino que estaba vestido con una bata blanca, en su cabello un gorro tapaba sus rubios cabellos y en sus manos unos guantes reposaban, Hidan tenía puesto el mismo atuendo, pronto cogió el bisturí que sobre una mesa estaba y la cual estaba repleto de otros utensilios, entre ellos unas tijeras de podar*.

Comenzó haciendo una línea paralela de derecha hacia abajo y lo mismo en el otro lado pero esta vez de izquierda hacia abajo hasta que se encontraba con la incisión antes hecha para después de ese punto bajar verticalmente hasta su ombligo, desde la perspectiva de Naruto eso parecía una Y, Hidan dejó el bisturí sobre un tarro el cual estaba lleno de agua, para después proseguir a agarrar con unas pinzas la piel para destapar por completo el tórax, cuando la carne comenzó a ver Naruto comenzó a temblar y a respirar irregularmente.

Pronto las costillas se le podían ver, dejó las pinzas en el mismo lugar en el cual había dejado el bisturí para después agarrar las tijeras de podar, con delicadeza si así era como Naruto podría decir, comenzó a cortar costilla por costilla para así poder ver lo que estas tenían guardado, después de aquello Hiddan vio a Naruto el cual estaba de pie de milagro, se acercó hasta él y le dijo -Ahora si, tienes que ayudarme, te iré pasando los diferentes órganos y tu me dirás su peso, la balanza esta en aquel lugar, lo primero que tenemos que averiguar es si su causa de muerte fue la puñalada o el golpe en su cabeza.

Después de decirle ello Hiddan sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo mientras comenzaba a reportar sus análisis, comenzó de arriba hacia abajo. - Su boca se encuentra libre sin obstrucciones ni rastros de alguna sustancia que hubiese inferido en su muerte, muerte por asfixia negada, sus glándulas salivales se encuentran sin rastro de venenos u otras sustancias químicas que hubiesen ayudado a su muerte, muerte por envenenamiento negada, su faringe junto con sus cuerdas vocales* están limpias de cualquier daño, muerte por ahorcamiento negada, su laringe se halla limpia y sin rastros de daño, así que puedo suponer que los ácidos estomacales no fueran expulsados por ella, muerte por sobrealimentación, negada, primera anotación importante, sus pulmones son tres veces más grande de lo que deberían ser, y en cambio su corazón y su hígado son más pequeños de lo normal, la victima puede ser buceador, su vesícula biliar esta intacta, su estomago no presentan derrames ni nada que indique que fue golpeado en esta área, el páncreas yace saludable, su intestino delgado esta sin obstrucciones, en cambio su intestino grueso tiene marcada una profunda herida de 4 metros si calculo la distancia el corte fue de unos 15 metros de profundidad, posible muerte desangre masivo por esta herida.

- Ahora veremos la cabeza, encuentro que el golpe que sufrió es demasiado superficial lo que indica que solo le causó un pequeño desmayo, la verdadera causa de muerte fue que la herida que sufrió fue tan grave que lo mató unos instantes, hago una anotación hay una marca extraña alrededor de su herida tomaré unas muestras para hallar su origen.

Durante todo eso Naruto estaba medio ido, al tener los pulmones y corazón en sus manos empezó a temblar pero lejos de desmayarse lo ayudó, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca a la muerte, su bata antes de color blanco estaba llena de sangre al igual que los guantes que el tenía, vio como con delicadeza el raspaba un poco la herida mientras le entregaba el informe a él, y le decía.

-Lleva esto a tejidos y el informe a Itachi, espero que ahora te sientas mejor.

-Si tebayo, pro favor no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-No prometo nada.

Dentro del informe decía que la causa principal había sido aquel corte, pero al parecer su cuerpo había estado a más de 7 millas mar adentro ya que su sangre tenía excesos de nitrógeno, lo que podía significar que había sufrido de Hipoxia*, al analizar los rastros que Hidan les había enviado pudieron corroborar que así había sido ya que al lado de la herida se encontraban unas esporas de agua y estas solo se encontraban 7 millas mar adentro, ahora solo tenían que encontrar al asesino.

Pronto fueron hallando cada vez más evidencias, la victima había sido identificada y habían contactado a su hermano, tuvieron que encontrar el arma homicida hicieron búsqueda en todos los barcos de pesca, dentro de el barco de su hermano encontraron un cuchillo que tenía el patrón de la herida, Sasuke desarmó el cuchillo encontrando varios rastros de sangre, la cual coincidía con la de la victima.

Según la investigación ellos dos practicaban buceo sin ningún implemento excepto el aire que tomaban con sus pulmones, a las 7 millas ellos entraron en hipoxia los que los hizo alucinar y no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pronto tuvieron un altercado bajo el agua así que su hermano le disparó a él un arpón y el en aquel momento tenía la adrenalina al 100% y aparte ya había entrado en estado de hipoxia, al tener aquellos dos factores su hermano no supo como fue pero lo atacó y lo mato y él dijo -fue como un sueño-.

Después de aquel caso tan extenuante Sasuke yacía acostado en un sillón, mientras con una mano tapaba su rostro, el necesitaba descansar, pronto escuchó unos pasos y vió a lo lejos a su… ya no sabía como llamarlo, él nuevamente volteo su rostro mientras ponía su mano en su rostro, escuchaba como poco a poco unos pasos se acercaban a él, se tensó, y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, retiró su mano de su rostro y vio frente a él a Naruto el cual lo veía y poco a poco se fue acercando a él, Sasuke quedó inmóvil mientras Naruto le decía -Nunca vuelvas a decir que fue un error Sasuke- antes si quiera que el pudiera reaccionar Naruto se recostó sobre el agarrando con su mano izquierda su rostro y con la derecha su cabello, la mano de Sasuke estaba sobre su mentón pero fue bajándola poco a poco.

Mientras su otra mano se alzaba para rodeara la espalda de Naruto, mientras él rompía la distancia que había entre sus labios para después besarlo sin pensar en nada más. *

* * *

*(Anónimo)

*Antes veía doctora G médica forense ella para abrir el tórax dijo que era mejor con esas tijeras.

*No se si las cuerdas vocales estén o en la laringe o en la faringe.

*Es un estado en el cual el cuerpo completo (hipoxia generalizada), o una región del cuerpo (hipoxia de tejido), se ve privado del suministro adecuado de oxígeno.

*Imagen del beso: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3hNLSCCibrgW5GImofvD02JTwNS8yPvFqInJePd DwS_dJjOdu7Q

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Caritas felices? Todo sera bien recibido


	14. Celos

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogos-

Los personajes en este fic son obra de Kishi, las frases al principio son de sus respectivos autores, algunos personajes son OC osea inventados más no influyen demasiado en el fic

* * *

**.**

Celos

_Escrito por Yingyang0401_

**.**

"Los celos se engendran entre los que bien se quieren, del aire que pasa, del sol que toca y aun de la tierra que se pisa"*

Itachi se encontraba distraído escribiendo en un pequeño papel, las palabras que su manos escribían fluían como cataratas*y sus ojos no dejaba de observar lo que alguna vez fue un pedazo de papel en blanco, aquel papel ahora se encontraba con un poema, o al menos quería llamarlo así, y fue entonces que comenzó a leerlo en voz alta, averiguando si había algo más que decir. Con su voz ronca empezó a recitar lo que este tenía.

Deidara

_Eres todo en mi vida,_

_eres el amanecer,_

_eres los rayos de sol que atraviesan la ventana en el atardecer,_

_eres la luna que alumbra mis noches más oscuras,_

_eres las estrellas que se posan en el firmamento,_

_eres el oxígeno que llega a mis pulmones en cada respiración_

_eres mi pensamiento y mi todo,_

_todo lo que amo y amaré,_

_eres mi motivo de sonreír_

_y el motivo por el cual lloro._

_Sin tu saberlo…._

_Tú…._

_Eres mi todo._

Después de leerlo quizás unas tres veces lo observó por una última vez antes de convertirlo en una pelota de papel arrugado, la cual iría a parar a su cesto de la basura, como todos los demás escritos que estaban dirigidos a esa persona la cual le quitaba el sueño, cada mañana despertaba con una sonrisa al saber que se iba a encontrar con, se podría decir, su amor platónico. Al verlo todo se tornaba de un color rosa, y aunque hubieran ciertas cosas malas aún así el no podía percibirlas, el olor a frambuesa que desprendía el de cabello rubio le nublaba los sentidos, mientras su hola matutino lo dejaba con una sonrisa tonta, como le decía su hermano, en sus labios.

Observó una y otra vez aquella nota, para después lanzarla a la basura, más no se dio cuenta que aquel papel había caído fuera de esta, sus ojos se dirigieron esta vez hacia la pantalla de su Mac, comenzó a presionar botones al azar formando así su contraseña, la cual era nada menos que Deidara, la foto que aparecía de fondo era de casi todos los que trabajaban allí, ese día Sasuke y Naruto no se encontraban, a su lado aparecía Deidara tan sonriente como siempre.

Dejo de observar al culpable, si así le podría llamar, de sus insomnios, de repente una ventana color rojo aparecía, era un nuevo caso, nadie más estaba libre excepto él y…. Deidara, con pesadez comenzó a levantarse mientras unos pequeños temblores se apoderaron de sus piernas, a lo lejos pudo ver a Deidara, su cara se tiño de un leve carmín, sabía que sus ojos lo delatarían así que se los cubrió con sus gafas oscuras y lentamente y con nerviosismo sostenía un mechón rebelde que caía por su rostro para posteriormente llevarlo tras su oreja.

Llegó más rápido a aquel escritorio, Deidara volteó rápidamente a verlo y por inercia se levanto de su asiento, Itachi ni siquiera le dijo una sola palabra, pero eso había como si por telepatía su compañero lo hubiese llamado, el camino hasta sus autos blindados fue rápido y únicamente la voz de Deidara hacia eco en aquel lugar, como siempre Deidara se subió primero a aquel auto, mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras Itachi aún sin dirigir ni una palabra se subía a su lado y se acomodaba para posteriormente dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Deidara comenzó a impacientarse no sabía nada del caso y su compañero casi ni hablaba, tenía un mutismo extraño con él, siempre cada vez que lo veía a él misteriosamente se quedaba sin palabras, y podría derrumbarse la tierra y él no hablaba, él se volteo ligeramente mientras veía como su compañero estaba enfocado en el camino que se abría ante ellos, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, sus labios estaban curveados en señal de preocupación, sus manos estaban perfectamente entre las 3 y las 12 en el manubrio, unas gafas color negro ocultaban su rostro, mientras un mechón caía ligeramente sobre su rostro..

Vio como el apartaba un poco su mano derecha para mover la palanca de cambios y después dirigirse hacia aquel mechón que caía sobre su rostro para ubicarlo tras su oreja y posteriormente volver a ponerla sobre el volante, de repente el auto se detuvo ya que una luz roja les impedía el paso, Deidara dejo de verlo , el sentía su cara arder y vio a través del retrovisor que sus mejillas estaban de un extraño color rojo y fue entonces cuando se pregunto si estaba enfermo, intentó hablarle pero sus palabras quedaban en la mitad de su garganta, no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Esta vez intentó hablar de nuevo, pero sus palabras quedaban atrapadas de nuevo y sintió como si estas rasparan contra su garganta causándole un extraño dolor, con voz algo ronca le dijo a su acompañante -¿Cuál es nuestro caso? Hn.

Itachi lo vio de reojo mientras de sus labios salía una sola palabra -Homicidio- para después volver al silencio que los envolvía, Deidara lo observo de nuevo y pudo notar que los ojos de su compañero empezaban a tomar un color rojizo, él no se explicaba la razón de porqué siempre que le dirigía la palabra esto pasaba, suspiró levemente para después girarse y observar con aburrimiento como los postes, los semáforos, las casas y otro sin fin de cosas pasaban al lado.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Deidara llegaron a la escena del crimen, ya algunos periodistas se encontraban aglomerados detrás de la cinta amarilla con letras negras que decían "Peligro no pasar", mientras miles de flases salían de las cámaras que portaban algunos sobre sus cuellos, mientras en otro extremo unas más grandes que suponía que eran de grabar estaban esperando su llegada.

Ambos soltaron un resoplido apenas el auto paro y por inercia se voltearon a ver, Itachi rápidamente aparto su vista de él mientras se volteaba totalmente para agarrar su equipo y empezar a abrir la puerta, Deidara no le tomo importancia a esa reacción y siguió a su compañero, aquella caja se encontraba detrás de la de Itachi, así que tuvo que voltearse totalmente y casi dejar colgados sus pies para poder alcanzarla.

Pronto ya ambos se encontraban fuera de aquel auto, aunque Deidara no lo pudiera notar, Itachi poseía en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo y su respiración estaba algo irregular*, pensó que seguro era un resfriado, después de todo él era un humano, así que no le tomo mucha relevancia, apenas comenzaron a caminar hacia la escena del crimen todas las cámaras comenzaron a seguirlos, mientras miles de personas le hacían miles de preguntas que no sabían contestar, ellos simplemente seguían su camino, pronto llegaron a la cinta amarilla que les bloqueaba el paso y con cuidado pasaron bajo esta.

Itachi se quedó fuera de aquella mansión, mientras Deidara revisaba el interior e la casa, aún era un principiante buscando pistas pero aún así no pasaba nada por alto, las puertas de aquella mansión eran tan altas que parecían echas para un gigante, con suavidad empujo aquella puerta de madera para entrar al interior aquella mansión, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo inmensa que era por dentro, allí podrían vivir más de 20 personas, contaba desde un salón hasta un jacuzzi.

Subió las escaleras tomando precauciones de no tomar algún objeto y dañar la escena del crimen, las barandas eran de un color negro, así que con suavidad y paso a paso fue poniendo aquel polvo blanco, el cual revelaba huellas digitales, en el transcurso habían cientos, no quizás miles de huellas alrededor, con cuidado agarro un papel transparente que al parecer poseía una especie de adhesivo, mientras con suavidad lo ponía sobre aquella huella digital, para que así hubiera una transferencia y quedara sobre el papel, así sería evidencia, e hizo este mismo procedimiento unas cuantas veces más.

Antes que se diera cuenta se encontraba en la parte superior de las escaleras y en sus manos poseía una caja llena de huellas digitales*, el piso de repente había cambiado un poco, ahora podía ver que no se trataba de el piso de madera que decoraba la parte de abajo sino que ahora era un piso alfombrado, el color era ¿Blanco? Quizás gris, era como un blanco más oscuro, más no sabría que color era, para él, era blanco*.

Se arrodillo suavemente en aquella alfombra de color peculiar mientras con delicadeza observaba cada centímetro, más bien cada milímetro de aquella alfombra, en el transcurso encontró cabello, polvo y lo más importante rastros de sangre, pronto llegó al baño y lo observó a detalle, cualquier cosa podría ayudar a resolver aquel caso, Pronto encontró el closet, dentro se encontraba lo que parecía ser, un joyero, más este estaba vacío -¡Bingo! Hm- dijo en voz baja mientras con cuidado se puso unos guantes de látex sobre sus manos para meter aquel joyero de madera en una bolsa que decía "evidencias", ya todo aquel lugar había sido revisado, así que siguiendo sus pasos volvió al primer piso, en una mesita de mármol se encontraban varias fotos, al parecer era de una de las victimas, según como estaban dispuestos hizo la conjetura de que ella parecía ser la esposa trofeo, levantó con cuidado y aun con sus guantes de látex aquel marco mientras que con una pequeña brocha esparcía de nuevo aquel polvo blanco, pero no encontró evidencia alguna.

Cuando salió de aquella casa que más bien parecía un castillo vio a Hidan quien hablaba con fluidez con Itachi y este decía al parecer más de una palabra, se acercó hasta ellos, lo que pudo escuchar fue que una pareja de esposos habían salido a sus trabajos, según el periódico que habían encontrado en el comedor ellos no conocían el peligro el cual iban a sufrir, al parecer su muerte había sido causada por un tiro en la nuca, y la temperatura de los cuerpos indicaban que esto había sucedido entre la am de aquel día, la esposa había muerto primero y posteriormente murió su esposo, lo que se podía ver según la sangre es que la primera victima la habían matado en el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba su cadáver, pero con la segunda victima, esto cambiaba ya que en el piso se podía ver un camino s de sangre, como si lo hubiesen arrastrado.

Deidara pudo ver en la mano izquierda de Itachi una pequeña bolsa que decía evidencias, la cual parecía tener colillas de cigarrillo, al parecer los homicidas habían esperado por mucho tiempo, Deidara poco a poco se fue acercando a ellos hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero de repente Itachi dejo de hablar para quedar en total silencio, lo volteo a ver y de sus labios salió una simple oración -Aún no he revisado el patio- para después voltearse hacia Hiddan que tenía una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

Deidara sin vacilar se fue hacia aquel lugar mientras con su cámara tomaba las respectivas fotos, él juraba que su compañero lo odiaba, más no le dio mucha importancia, pronto encontró marcas de bicicleta en el concreto, al parecer los asesinos se movilizaban en ellas, y las marcas provenían del jardín de ellos, el cual también tenía rastros de llantas, cerca a un naranjal se podían ver varias hojas y ramas dispersadas en el suelo, al acercarse pudo notar que habían cascaras y semillas de Naranja, así que comenzó a tomar muchas fotos de aquello.

Entonces fue cuando pensó que para poder entrar a esa casa debieron saberse la clave de la alarma, o si no ella los hubiera alertado, así que con cuidado fue hacia la puerta y como sabía que habían comido naranjas sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolso y la alumbraba y se dio cuenta que sus conjeturas eran ciertas, ellos sabían la clave de acceso.

De nuevo llegó a la entrada, los cuerpos ya no estaban sobre el pavimento, es más, ya no estaban, a lo lejos pudo ver a Itachi quien se hallaba cruzado de brazos sobre la camioneta blindada, su vista estaba enfocada en un punto indeterminado, mientras que su pie izquierdo lo movía sin cesar*, Deidara se apresuro, más él no le dirigió palabra alguna, así que se subió dentro del auto, esperando a que él lo hiciera también.

En vez de regresar a su oficina se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser, un bar, según lo poco que le dijo Itachi, aquel bar pertenecía a la victima, debían averiguar si habían posibles sospechosos en aquel lugar, las luces de neón apagadas indicaban que el lugar no se encontraba abierto, se bajaron del auto y golpearon la puerta de metal, esperando a que las abrieran, pronto una mujer de cabellos azabaches les abrió la puerta, su camisa era color azul celeste mientras de la cadera hacia abajo portaba un delantal gris y bajo estos un jean azul y unos Converse , en su cabello tenía una especie de cola de caballo, mientras unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos azules hacían contraste con su trigueña piel, mientras ellos veían como se limpiaba sus manos sin cesar en un pedazo de tela que estas posaban*, Itachi ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra y a lo alto de sus ojos y a una distancia prudente mostró su placa.

Inmediatamente aquella chica les dio paso, ellos entraban a aquel lugar el cual tenía las sillas encima de las mesas y todo parecía estar demasiado callado, ella los llevo hasta la mesa más cercana mientras con delicadeza bajaba tres sillas, para que ellos se sentarán en ellas, sin que lo pensaran ellos tomaron asiento frente a ella, Itachi fue quien comenzó a hablar -Encontramos a los señores Baamonde Pereira* muertos en la entrada de su casa.

-Oh- Dijo aquella mujer mientras soltaba la toalla que poseía en sus manos y llevaba sus manos a su rostro -¿Cómo?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, Ellos ayer estaban bien.

-Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta que fue lo que ocurrió, es por eso que vinimos a hacerle unas preguntas.

-Las que sean- Decía aquella mujer mientras le lanzaba una mirada extraña a Itachi, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese atrevimiento, más Deidara quien se encontraba a su lado si lo notó y él sin darse cuenta comenzó a arrugar su entrecejo y a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras ponía todo su peso en aquella incomoda silla, sin dejar de seguir la conversación.

Cada vez que su compañero le hacía una pregunta ella en forma coqueta le respondía con sensualidad mientras apartaba un mechón intencionalmente de su rostro y lo envolvía en su dedo índice para después soltarlo y realizar esta nueva acción en otro de sus cabellos, a veces fingía que no escuchaba muy bien y se acercaba demasiado a Itachi, más el se daba cuenta de esto y de manera cortes se alejaba y hablaba un poco más alto.

LA chica empezó a decir que estaba diciendo mucho calor y comenzó a desabrochar os dos primeros botones de su camisa desde la perspectiva de Deidara pudo ver que ella no quería dejar nada a la imaginación, con lentitud desamarro su cabello haciendo que este quedara sobre sus hombros, mientras lo sacudía de lado a lado y después le dirigía una sonrisa a Itachi, para después volver a hacerse su cola de caballo. Deidara vio de reojo a su compañero quien solo levantaba un poco su ceja izquierda más no interrumpía aquel interrogatorio.

De repente Deidara recibió una llamada, se levanto alejándose de aquel lugar para contestarla, habían encontrado a los sospechosos del robo, muertos, debían ir de inmediato para recoger evidencias, él les dijo que en seguida irían, cuando se volteo abrió sus ojos a más no poder, aquella mujer, estaba besando a su compañero, no sabía hace cuanto estaba haciendo aquello, vio como él se alejaba lejos de ella y se levantaba de su lugar, Deidara giró su rostro muy molesto, él no sabía porque le estaba causando una enorme repulsión aquella escena y mientras sus ojos estaban en otro punto Itachi limpió sus labios y se quitó sus gafas para luego verla con odio, para decir después en voz baja -Nunca, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a intentar besarme.

Deidara escuchó algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia la salida, así que rápidamente vio a su compañero alejarse, así que el se fue tras el no sin antes dirigirle una extraña mirada a aquella chica, ella lo percibió como una mirada de odio, más para el solo fue una mirada y ya, en el transcurso a la nueva escena del crimen aquel auto parecía estar sin vida, la atmosfera era muy pesada, y ninguno se podía concentrar.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen Deidara se dirigió dentro del departamento en donde uno de los sospechosos tenía una cortada y un disparo y su cuerpo yacía sobre el frio piso de madera, mientras que Itachi comenzó a buscar al otro sospechoso el cual estaba en la parte de afuera, al parecer había muerto desangrado, a su lado había una suma alta de dinero y además de esto las joyas las cuales habían sido robadas.

De nuevo sacaron balas, las cuales eran llevadas a criminalística, se las enviarían a Yahiko como las que encontraron en la primera escena del crimen, para ver si eran de la misma arma, según la conjetura que pudieron hacer, a las victimas solo les habían robado las joyas, así que les pareció extraño que hubiera tanto dinero, por lo que pudieron adivinar que se trataban de asesinos a sueldo, alguien más los había contratado pero ¿Quién?

Pronto se encontró ADN en las colillas de cigarrillo que había encontrado Itachi, pertenecía a la mujer a quien habían entrevistado, tendrían que ir nuevamente a aquel lugar para preguntar por aquello, apenas escucharon eso, ellos, sin darse cuenta, soltaron un resoplido, mientras Yahiko revisaba las balas, pudo ver por las marcas que están poseían que eran de una 9mm, , fue hasta su cuarto especial, en donde en un estante estaban todas las pistolas que alguna vez hayan existido, desde una ametrallador, hasta la pistola más pequeña del mundo con solo unos 4 cm de larga, cada sección estaba distribuida según su calibre, , con suavidad agarro la primera pistola, mientras se dirigía a una especie de estanque con agua, con suavidad cubría sus oídos con unos grandes auriculares, y sus ojos con gafas protectoras, mientras accionaba tres disparos, aquella pistola que poseía había sido encontrada al lado de los culpables, ya habían sido buscadas rastros como huellas y sangre así que el ya podía analizarlas.

Después de aquello cogió una red mientras destapaba sus orejas, fue sacando los tres casquillos para después ponerlos en el microscopio, este tenía una pantalla en donde se reflejaba todo como si estuviera en un cine, rápidamente pudo certificar que aquella había sido el arma homicida, ya de nuevo con Itachi, este se hallaba conduciendo, un timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, , sin dejar de ver al frente contesto a través de su manos libres, solo dijo -Hola, si, no, si, entiendo- para después colgar.

Nuevamente aquellos pensamientos lo tomaron, vio de reojo a su… compañero, este le daba la espalada levemente mientras veía pasar todo en su ventana, pudo ver que estaba enojado, sonrió levemente, no sabía si era porque él no le hablaba y no le gustaba el silencio, o porque cuando estaban allí el bufo, ¿Acaso, estará celoso?, ¿Sera, que él tenía una oportunidad?, no sabía como interpretar aquello, pero estaba seguro que él sentía algo más por él.

Llegaron nuevamente al bar, nuevamente aquella chica los recibió, pero ni coqueteó, ni lo beso, solo se Dedico a contestar sus preguntas, cada vez que el le decía algo con aquella voz ronca ella solo contestaba con algo de miedo, ella si fumaba, pero jamás había estado ni cerca de una mansión, quizás querían incriminarla, ellos con algunos análisis pudieron descubrir que ella tenía razón, antes de irse porque tenían nuevas pistas ella paro a Itachi, Deidara solo los observó mientras se alejaba de ellos con rabia.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, siento haberte besado, no lo sabía.

-¿Ah? Saber… ¿Qué?

-Que ustedes dos eran…ya sabes… algo más-

-¿Algo más? No entiendo

-Si… algo más… Que son… como decirlo…. Novios

-... ¿Novios?... No, te equivocas

-No, soy una mujer y sé lo que vi

-¿Y que viste?

-Él estaba muy, muuuuuuyyyyyyyy celoso

-¿Celoso? ¿Él?

-Si

-Creo que malinterpretaste la situación

-Pero te gusta ¿No es cierto?

-…..

-Lo sabía, en serio lo siento.

- hmmm…

-Te puedo asegurar algo, aunque sea un despistado, sé que él siente lo mismo por ti, solo espera y veras.

-….Si

Itachi salió de aquel local y pudo ver a un enojado Deidara esperando en el auto, el sonrió levemente mientras pensaba ¿Será que ella tiene razón?, para Itachi el regreso fue más ameno, en cambio para Deidara fue un infierno, aquella mujer, no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba para nada, llegaron a la oficina, en donde todos veían un video al parecer él socio del bar era quien los había contratado, él tenía una coartada, pero pudieron ver que en el cuello de su hijo colgaban unos binoculares, de quizás más de 100mil dólares, le hicieron unas cuantas pruebas al niño y descubrieron que en su sistema tenía rastros de Melatonina*

También Hiddan encontró unas quemaduras sobre el cuello de la segunda victima, al parecer lo habían electrocutado para que no pudiera salvar a su esposa, según la conjetura que hicieron, fue, que su socio, les tenía envidia, por el carro, la casa, las joyas, su vida, por todo, él, lo tenía todo, a la mujer ideal, el trabajo ideal, todo era perfecto, él ya no podía soportar ver más como el disfrutaba de aquello, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, contrato a dos hombres los cuales hicieron todo lo que les pedían, pero el quería observar, más un árbol se lo impedía ver, fue por eso, que ellos arrastraron el cuerpo para decir, hemos cumplido.

Después del caso Deidara se dirigió hacia la oficina de Itachi, este comenzó a golpear con insistencia la delgada pared de madera más nadie le contestaba, con algo de imprudencia abrió aquella puerta y observó que se encontraba vacía, así que pensó que era mejor buscarlo después, de pronto un papel al lado de la cesta de basura le llamó la atención, con atrevimiento se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, llegó al lado del basurero y se agachó para recoger aquel papel, él cual tenía unas palabras escritas, con sigilo y delicadeza comenzó a desdoblar aquel papel mientras lo que parecía ser un poema se desplegaba a sus ojos, lo leyó no una, sino tres veces, para asegurarse que sus ojos no le estaban haciendo una broma.

Escuchó un -¿Qué haces aquí?- detrás de él, Deidara se volteo lentamente aún con aquel papel en sus manos, apenas Itachi lo vio sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojo, al igual que sus ojos, el comenzó a decir -Yo… Yo… Te lo… Yo….- Antes si quiera de terminar con aquel tartamudeo Deidara agarró aquel papel con solo cuatro dedos mientras comenzaba a romperlo, primero a la mitad, después en cuatro hasta que quedaron pequeños papeles, se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia él hasta que estuvo frente a él para después lanzarle lo que alguna vez fue un poema y decir con odio -Eres asqueroso, no puedo creer… No sé ni que decir… tu…. Adefesio… basura… no te me vuelvas a acercar…. Maricón*.

Después de aquello Deidara salió por aquella puerta, aventándola con dureza, mientras Itachi estaba parado en aquel lugar, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, su corazón había muerto en ese instante, en el piso seguían los trozos de lo que siente…. No, lo que sentía por aquel hombre, suavemente fue agachándose mientras recogía uno a uno aquellos pedazos del suelo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, llegó nuevamente hasta aquel cesto, mientras las botaba dentro de él, y fue entonces que el colapsó, se sentó sobre su silla mientras cientos, no, miles de lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

A lo lejos se veía un enfadado Deidara, él ya entendía todo, o a menos eso pensaba, el odio que tuvo en ese momento no fue odio, sino asco, asco por estar cerca de… eso… él no podía permitir compartir su mismo espacio, el tipo lo amaba, eso le daba inmensas ganas de vomitar, llego hasta los lavados, para apoyarse en ellos y lavarse su rostro con agua, tenía la piel de gallina y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se golpeo suavemente su mejilla izquierda, seguro el rarito ese le había prendido algo de su enfermedad, no quería ni pensarlo, sin pensar en nada más se dirigió hacia la oficina, quería, no, necesitaba un nuevo compañero, él no quería ni compartir el mismo espacio con aquel… adefesio; hablaría con él, preferiría mil veces tener como compañero a Hidan antes de volver a juntarse con aquella escoria.*

**Continuará...**

* * *

P.D: No se les olvide que Deidi aunque es del escuadrón antibombas duró casi un año estudiando para ser forense (una cifra no muy realista) así que también puede dedicarse a lo que es recolectar evidencias y no tener nada que ver con una bomba.

*(Miguel de Cervantes)

*Cascadas.

*Quien sabe que estaba pensando Ita :P

*No se donde las guardaran después de que las consiguen no sé si en la bolsa de evidencias o en la caja que ellos siempre cargan la verdad nunca lo he detallado.

*Beich, color crema, para los hombres (La mayoría que conozco) si hay un carro crema es blanco, si hay un carro color beich (No sé si se escribe así) es blanco, si hay un azul purpura, es azul y así.

*Pareciera como si Ita no hubiese echo nada, lo que pasa es que Dei es muy cuidadoso y un poco lento para esas cosas

*Esta chica es un OC (Out Caracter, ósea, me la invente, así es como pienso que debió ser la novia de Ita, excepto por algunos detalles, más no será nada de él)

* .

* medicamentos-mas-efectivos-dormir-venta-libre-mane ra_127259/

*Si, sé que me quieren matar, yo me odié cuando lo escribí, si Dei es Homofóbico últimamente he visto mucho ese tema y quise incluirlo, tranquila/s lo pagara y con creces

*Me odio, la verdad yo no pienso eso, fui mala, lo sé, pero es como siento que es como un homofóbico actuaria, le he leído en varias partes y así es como ellos actúan, tontos que piensan que es una enfermedad y que son pecadores y cosas así, yo no lo pienso eso, todos somos diferentes y eso es lo que nos hace iguales, seamos lo que seamos, tengamos los gustos que tengamos, o el color, o el sexo, todos somos iguales, espero no ofender a nadie con esta parte y si es así me disculpo, era necesario escribir esto porque a partir de ahora la historia empezará a ser más complicada, espero su comprensión y no me odien.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Todo será bien recibido y contestado, algunos links no aparecen (Aún no se muy bien como manejar esto) Así que entren a Amor Yaoi por si les falta información, en mi face están las fotos respectivas del fic


	15. Tristeza

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo

Los personajes son obra de Kishi

Las frases al principio del fic son de sus respectivos autores

* * *

**.**

Tristeza

.

_Escrito por Yingyang0401_

**.**

"La tristeza del alma puede matarte mucho más rápido que una bacteria"*

En la oscuridad de un pasillo yacían muchas personas que corrían sin parar hasta el lugar de su trabajo, un viejo ascensor era los que los separaba de sus aburridos cubículos, entre ellos una mujer leía un libro bebiendo su Macacino de su tienda favorita Starbucks, en sus manos cargaba con más carpetas de las que usualmente cabían en ellas, apenas se abrió aquella chatarra mientras por lo menos 7 de ellas* se subían a aquel estrecho lugar.

De repente un extraño olor los sacó de su extraña rutina, todos se veían entre si, el cartero con su carrito veía disimuladamente a la secretaria general y esta a su vez al repartidor que hasta hace poco estaba enfocado en la música que salía de sus auriculares, de repente aquel ascensor comenzó a tener una extraña turbulencia mientras por dentro todos ellos gritaban asustados.

De repente tres ruidos rompieron aquel ambiente, aquel era un edificio de por lo menos 18 pisos y ellos estaban por llegar al dieciséis cuando todo comenzó a fallar y el ascensor cayó estrepitosamente desde ese piso hasta el primero, gritos, rezos, lágrimas, todo aquello se junto para formar un mundo oscuro.

Las sirenas anunciaban su llegada a aquella macabra escena de lo que parecía ser, obra de Akatsuki*, no solo restos de cuerpos se encontraban siendo removidos con la mayor de las cautelas, sino que las puertas de acero inoxidable tenían grabadas la palabra Akatsuki. Con sangre de lo que suponían que eran la sangre de las victimas; en definitiva aquello no había sido un accidente.

Gaara se encontraba de un desesperado Hiddan, el era uno solo y los cuerpos eran demasiados, eran siete en total, dentro del ascensor se encontraba Itachi, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y debajo de ellos unas ojeras pronunciadas se podían ver a distancia, él entraba y salía de aquel ascensor lleno de salpicaduras de sangre entraba se quedaba quizás dos o tres minutos y volvía a salir.

Cuando salió la tercera vez, llevo dentro una silla lo suficientemente alta para que el pudiera alcanzar la salida de emergencia de el ascensor, ya Gaara había recolectado con anterioridad todas las pistas necesarias, así que no temía dañar la escena del crimen, con lentitud fue abriendo la salida, solo para que de un momento a otro un pie en avanzado estado de descomposición cayera estrepitosamente delante de él.

Itachi se asomo por la el hueco de donbde había salido aquel pie, y suspiro mientras sacaba nuevamente su cuerpo y gritaba -Hidan, no son 7 cadáveres, son 8 en total

-¿Ocho? yo ya junte todos los brazos piernas y cabezas de los demás cuerpos y solo hay siete

-Pues en todo el recorrido del ascensor hay restos de carne y huesos, por favor Gaara encárgate de recolectar las evidencias de este lugar y trata de encontrar el cráneo para ver si Sai puede hacer su rostro e identificar a esta victima.

Itachi nuevamente se bajo de aquel lugar, sus ojos le estaban ardiendo ya que las últimas tres semanas había derramado todas las lágrimas que en toda su vida jamás había derramado, aquella conversación que tuvo ese día no lo dejaba ni dormir, y de repente un día comenzó a perder su vista, con pánico se dirigió hacia el oculista, él le dijo que sus ojos estaban cansados pero que no tenía peligro de perder su vista.

Desde ese día Itachi y Deidara no volvieron a trabajar juntos, ya que el segundo pidió un cambio de compañero, él ahora en ese momento estaba trabajando con Kisame. De repente unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, a lo lejos un Sai agitado llegaba corriendo a la escena del crimen, el un poco más tranquilo se dirigió a la oficina, en donde estaría muy ocupado organizando papeles y averiguando los nombres de las victimas.

Cuando Sai llegó la mirada fría de Gaara lo paralizó quizás por un minuto o dos, o quizás por unos pocos segundos, aunque pareciera extraño el solo verlo le causaba escalofríos y su corazón palpitaba cada vez que lo veía, su respiración se cortaba cuando el se le acercaba demasiado y cuando era momento de hablarle su lengua se le enredaba y combinaba las palabras como si de un trabalenguas se tratase.

Cuando Itachi paso a su lado pudo ver un ápice de tristeza en sus ojos, y las ojeras que hace tres días habían aparecido misteriosamente bajo sus ojos, era como si él sintiese el dolor que la mirada de su superior reflejaba, sin perder el tiempo fue yendo cuerpo por cuerpo, sus cuerpos destrozados y desmembrados, los charcos de sangre que había por todos lados, los rostros de la sorprendida gente y el miedo que se percibía en el aire.

Con lentitud se fue acercando a su compañero y a medida que lo hacía su corazón aumentaba los latidos de su corazón de repente un timbre lo sacó de aquel sentimiento, escuchó un -¿Qué?- de los labios de Gaara mientras respondía aquel aparato seguido de un -Estoy ocupado- mientas colgaba y guardaba de nuevo su celular.

Sai no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de la chica de antes, bajo sus ojos al suelo color carmín por la sangre que se extendía por ellos, al tiempo en el que sentía un inmenso dolor que provenía de su corazón, esta vez no sintió ni sus estruendosos latidos, ni su boca seca, ni sus piernas como gelatina, solo no sintió nada, solo ira y él no sabía por qué, cuando llego a su lado unas frías palabras con una sonrisa falsa salieron de su boca -¿Qué puedo hacer.

Como si Gaara hubiese notado la tristeza en su voz levantó su rostro, sus ojos aguamarina* se conectaron a los azabaches de Sai, que a pesar de la sonrisa que en ese momento mostraba, en sus ojos solo se podía ver la tristeza absoluta, Gaara bajo nuevamente su rostro mientras decía secamente - Encontraron otro cuerpo destrozado en el transcurso del ascensor, si encuentran el cráneo tendrás que ver quien era, aparte de eso, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sai dirigió sus ojos a aquel lugar en el que su compañero le decía y con pesadez se dirigió hacia él, esperando encontrarse con el cráneo para encontrar a la victima de aquel atroz crimen, más aquella victima era solo una más de los cuerpo que reposaban en el frio suelo cubiertos por una delgada manta blanca.

Aquel edificio en aquel momento parecía un lugar encantado, las sillas que habían caído en aquel lugar esparcidas por doquier, el miedo aún se podía respirar en el aire, todavía había café humeante en alguno de los cubículos, zapatos que habían sido olvidados y un sinfín de cosas que daban un aspecto lúgubre.

Sai estaba dentro del auto yendo hacia la oficina para empezar a hacer el molde del cráneo el cual estaba destruido en más de 12 partes, en cambio Gaara aún se encontraba dentro de aquel desolado edificio mientras analizaba cada rincón, en aquel momento deseo tener un compañero que no solo se dedicará a hacer dibujos de las victimas, pero a él de nada le servía un compañero que cada vez que lo veía o tenía en sus ojos una extraña mirada de miedo o una mirada de tristeza siempre custodiada por una falsa sonrisa.

Como si a través de su pensamiento lo hubiese llamado su compañero apareció en la puerta, el levanto una de sus cejas diciéndole -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías hacer el rostro de la victima número 8?

-No es necesario- Le respondió con algo de miedo y tristeza a la vez en su voz -Itachi analizo la sangre y la encontraron, la reportaron desaparecida hace un mes.

-¿Hace un mes?, pensé que era una victima más de Akatsuki

-Al parecer el fue la primera, ellos estaban plantando la trampa en el ascensor y al parecer ella los encontró y tuvieron que deshacerse de su cuerpo

-Entiendo, iré arriba para revisar el cuarto de máquinas, ven conmigo necesito una mano para hallar todas las pistas posibles

-….. Ok

Apenas llegaron al piso 12, después de subir 1384 escaleras, con sudor en sus frentes y aliento intermitente, dieron gracias a Dios por llegar al último piso una puerta forzada fue lo que les llamo la atención al lado de esta varios paquetes de procedencia extraña yacían en el piso parecía que era droga quizás cocaína o heroína.

Sai agarro con fuerza su caja de herramientas, con lentitud se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, dejo la pesada caja de metal en el suelo mientras la abría delicadamente de esta sacó unos guantes de látex para después ponérselos en sus manos desnudas enseguida sacó una bolsa de plástico que decía "Evidencias" y sacó también unas pinzas, se volteo hacia donde su compañero lo veía analizando la cerradura dañada, se paro silenciosamente para dirigirse hacia su compañero, con un susurro le dijo al oído de este -La cámara por favor.

Gaara se volteo con la cámara en sus manos, la sacó de su cuello mientras se la daba para seguir analizando lo que hubieron podido utilizar para abrir aquella cerradura, Sai se dirigió nuevamente hacia las extrañas bolsas mientras le ponía unos letreros amarillos con unos números en estos y le tomaba tres fotos cada bolsa primero de derecha a izquierda, después de derecha a izquierda y por último de arriba hacia abajo, el aroma a naranja aún las sentía en sus fosas nasales, aquel aroma era el que desprendía el cabello de Gaara.

Después de tomar las respectivas fotos las guardo con suavidad en la bolsa de plástico, cada bolsa de lo que parecía ser droga en una bolsa de evidencias diferente entraron al cuarto de máquinas era mucho más grande de lo que hubiesen imaginado, vieron que la tapa en donde estaban los cables estaba a un lado y algunos restos de cables yacían en el frio suelo.

Aquel hueco era extremadamente pequeño, solo los cables cada uno de unos dos o tres cm cabían por aquel lugar, aquella podía haber sido la escena del crimen puesto que al echar luminol y apagar las luces artificiales este piso alumbraba como árbol de navidad, en la esquina pudieron ver una especie de dispositivo, al parecer habían diseñado una bomba, más ellos no eran expertos en aquel tema, necesitaban llevar aquel extraño implemento para que fuera observado por Deidara.

Llevaron a la oficina cada una de las pistas encontradas, ellos estaban aún analizando las pistas, entre los cables habían encontrado cabello color castaño podía tratarse de el cabella de uno de los Akatsuki, según Hidan el no podía identificar la causa de muerte de aquella persona en particular, ya que habían 1667 huesos en total, necesitaban de un experto en el tema, lo que si podía decirles es que los 7 cuerpos restantes habían sufrido una caída de 60 metros aproximadamente pero que aún así eso no les había causado la muerte, al parecer Akatsukli se había asegurado de desmembrarlos y distribuirlos por todo el primer piso, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Itachi cuando supo que no podían saber nada de la muerte de la última persona decidió llamar a un ex compañero de él, su nombre era Shikamaru, él era antropólogo y quizás podían ayudarle con el caso, lo primer que dijo cuando llego fue -La causa de muerte es la vida- todos lo observaron misteriosamente, sin embargo no se demoro más de tres minutos analizando los huesos, entre los cuales encontró restos de pintura en sus ropas y otras manchas que no sabía diferenciar.

Konan inmediatamente comenzó a analizar los restos hallando que al momento de matar a esta persona que al parecer había interferido en los planes de Akatsuki ellos la habían arrastrado por el piso del cuarto de máquinas, también Shikamaru hizo conjeturas acerca de lo que había pasado, ella había recibido una puñalada en su corazón, pero se había defendido, intentó luchar pero esto solo enfureció a Akatsuki, y la golpearon en su lóbulo frontal causándole una hemorragia ya que ella tenía un aneurisma y esto la había matado.

Una vez se cercioraron que ella había muerto aquel grupo se dirigió hacia el ascensor mientras dos abrían la puerta uno de ellos la lanzó desde el piso 16 causándole todos los traumas que recibe, al momento en el que Akatsuki comenzó a cortar los cables el peso de ella fue un factor fundamental para que el ascensor colapsara, pero no lo suficiente para ellos ya que la caída no los mató, furiosos por su mala fortuna decidieron encargarse de ello por sus propias manos.

En el ascensor las personas un poco heridas se ayudaban entre si, ellos tenían pánico pero cuando vieron al grupo comenzaron a temblar, una pistola aturdidora no los dejó escapar, según Hidan eso era la marca de 1.7 mm de separación que tenían en sus cuellos, en ese momento Hidan comenzó a narrar, los cuerpos sudorosos caían al frio suelo y Akatsuki comenzó a golpearlos aprovechándose de su debilidad para no poder defenderse hasta que se desmayaron de tantos golpes, por si esto no fuese suficiente, comenzaron a desmembrar los cuerpos aún vivos asegurándose de que ellos sufrieran aquella dolorosa muerte.

Después de saber la causa de muerte Shikamaru me marcho, Sai le llevo aquel dispositivo a Deidara, él apenas lo vio comenzó a hablar -¿Dónde encontraste esto hm?

- En la escena del crimen

-¿De casualidad no había unos sobres pequeños con una sustancia blanca dentro de ellos? hm

-Si

-¿Estaban destruidos? Hm

-No, al contrario estaban intactos, suponemos que es algún tipo de droga

-Estas seguro que no están destruido, hm - Deidara lo vio a los ojos, con temor reflejados en sus ojos

-T…Totalmente

-No puede ser, hm

Como si de una advertencia se tratase aquel dispositivo comenzó a brillar mientras un sonido comenzó a escucharse -Es una trampa hm- Dijo él pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde pronto la onda explosiva llego hasta ellos, dolor, oscuridad, temor, todo aquello se juntaba, al lado de el pudo ver a Deidara el cual estaba herido, de su frente salían gotas de sangre mientras intentaba estabilizarse más no podía.

Volteó hacia la puerta y pudo distinguir los trajes de Akatsuki en sus manos tenían una pistola aturdidora que dispararon hacia un tambaleante Deidara, este inmediatamente cayó en el suelo mientras se escuchaba su cabeza golpear contra el frio piso, Sai intentaba ponerse de pie, más uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki se dirigió hacia él lanzándole también una descarga eléctrica. Dolor, angustia, y la oscuridad que poco a poco comenzó a cegarlo, antes de perder totalmente la conciencia pudo divisar como ellos alzaban a Deidara en sus brazos mientras salían de aquel lugar, después de aquello la oscuridad lo envolvió.

**Continuará...**

* * *

*(John Ernst Steinbeck)

*En mi País hay una campaña que se llama 24-0 eso son que en 24 horas no haya ninguna muerte, quise invertirlo para que lleve la secuencia de lo que pasará más adelante.

*No pensaron que me había olvidado de ellos :3

*O azules o verdes, no sé de que color son XD

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? Todo sera bien recibido y contestado. No se les olvide que la imagen del cap esta en mi face ^_^


	16. Una búsqueda y un adiós

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo

_Letra de la canción Solo de Ekhymosis_

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi, las frases celebres son de sus respectivos autores

* * *

**.**

Una búsqueda y un adiós

_escrito por yingyang0401_

**_._**

Búsqueda

"En cada búsqueda apasionada, la búsqueda cuenta más que el objeto perseguido"*

Un auto rechinaba sus llantas mientras daba una curva cerrada a más de 100K/h*, la luz de la sirena hacia eco en las ciudades y el olor a caucho quemado invadía a los transeúntes que caminaban envueltos en su propia burbuja, dentro de este auto Sasuke apretaba el timón con ira y preocupación, mientras un Naruto intentaba por todos los medios calmar a su novio.

Hace no más de diez minutos habían dejado la oficina y todo parecía estar bien, lo único diferente era la tristeza en los ojos de Itachi la cual se podía ver a kilómetros, Naruto intentó por todos los medios averiguar que era lo que le había pasado más no había conseguido mucha información de su novio.

Habían encontrado 8 cuerpos a la orilla del lago, sus cuerpos desnudos y con la marca Akatsuki marcada con fuego en sus pechos los hacía resaltar, en su cráneo no tenían vestigio alguno de cabello, y estos a su vez tenían una gran incisión de lado a lado, dejando ver una parte del cerebro, las tapas de los cráneos que faltaban yacían a un lado de los cuerpos inertes, más cerca de ellos algunos miembros faltantes yacían formando una imagen.

Según Hidan los cerebros tenían graves contusiones, más al parecer esto no los había matado, según observo la cantidad de sangre que se hallaba al lado de los cuerpos le dio a entender que ellos estaban aún vivos cuando les realizaban la lobotomía, y la causa de muerte había sido sin duda la extracción de sus cerebros, si todos ellos lo tenían pero ninguno les pertenecía a sus cuerpos fríos todos habían sido intercambiados con gran habilidad quirúrgica.

Aún estaban recolectando pistas cuando un timbre extraño los sacó de su ensoñación, Sasuke respondió su celular, su cara paso de estado de relajación a estado de preocupación, después de aquella llamada se levanto dejando las evidencias en la caja de metal y corriendo sin detenerse a decirle nada a Naruto, este preocupado empezó a seguirlo, el también gurdo sus respectivas evidencias sin perderlas, volteo una vez más dejando a un estupefacto Hidan que no entendía nada.

Cinco minutos después estaban en la interestatal a 100 K/h con la sirena encendida, en todo el camino Sasuke no había dicho ni una sola palabra su ceño fruncido daba a entender que algo realmente malo había pasado, a lo lejos pudieron ver una nube de humo que se elevaba al cielo, esta era color negro y fue entonces cuando Sasuke apretó aún más el acelerador y apretaba aún más fuerte el timón de su auto, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Los bomberos, las ambulancias, todo aquello envolvía en terror el cuerpo de Sasuke, , con gran maestría parqueó el auto y sin ni siquiera asegurarse de apagarlo salió corriendo desesperado de este, Naruto aún con angustia apago el motor, mientras aseguraba el auto y salía también corriendo detrás de él. Caos, ira, angustia, sangre, polvo, todo aquello se juntaba para formar una ola de angustia, sus compañeros yacían con rastros de sangre aquel lugar al que alguna vez considero su hogar estaba destruido.

En una camilla vio a Sai quien respondía unas preguntas a Gaara mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su frente, en su camisa se podía ver sangre la cual ya estaba seca, Gaara aunque también había estado allí adentro estaba menos magullado por lo que sea que hubiese pasado, en la camisa de este también se podía observar una especie de huella, Konan también un poco herida se dirigió hacia él, pidiéndole aquello ya que hacía parte de la evidencia, él la veía como si no le hubiese entendido, al parecer no escuchaba bien o aún se encontraba en shock.

Ella sin pena se dirigió hacia Sai haciéndole señas de que levantara sus brazos, este lo hizo, ella le sacó la camisa con guantes protegiendo sus manos, dejando a un Sai medio desnudo, este inmediatamente soltó la bolsa de su rostro para protegerse del frio viento que golpeaba, se podía ver desde lejos su piel pálida llena de moretones y algunas pequeñas heridas, y en su cabeza una herida abierta que comenzaba a sangrar.

Naruto volteo su rostro para buscar a Sasuke, y no se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que Gaara comenzó a tener, mientras seguía haciendo sus preguntas Sai aún titiritaba de frío así que el se quito su Chaqueta para dársela a su compañero, el cual por primera vez le respondió con una verdadera sonrisa, la recibió suavemente mientras la ponía sobre su cuerpo para recuperar el calor perdido.

Naruto aún estaba en su búsqueda, todos sus compañeros tenían pequeños rasguños, más al parecer ninguno estaba demasiado grave, lo único que le impresiono fue ver a un Tobi sin su mascara, se veía realmente extraño, por fin pudo divisar a Sasuke que se hallaba abrazando a su hermano, esta vez pudo ver que ya no tenía la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, sino que más bien era una mirada de angustia, vio como cuando Sasuke dejo el abrazo su hermano buscaba algo entre la multitud que lo rodeaba. Cerca de allí Sasuke hablaba con su hermano

-Hermano, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-No lo veo

-¿A quién?

-A Deidara

-Oh… A él

-Por favor hermano, aunque me dijo todo aquello estoy preocupado.

-No deberías, no has dormido en una semana y todas las noches lloras, él no te merece.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo no preocuparme, recuerda que Akatsuki estaba en su búsqueda y dijeron que iban a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcancé para conseguirlo, creo que esto ellos lo planearon

-Hermano, creo que fue una trampa, pero aún así no creo que le hubiese pasado nada.

En eso llega Gaara y aunque por fuera se mostrara inquebrantable se podía ver un poco su preocupación

-¿Qué pasa? - Decia Itachi mientras se levantaba rápidamente del lugar en donde estaba

-Ellos…. Se lo llevaron

-¿A quién explícate?- Dijo esta vez Sasuke mirando a su hermano de reojo

-A Deidara

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Lo único que recuerda Sai fue que aquellos hombres de capuchas negras con nubes rojas llegaron a través del humo negro, vio una pistola aturdidora en sus manos y la dispararon a Deidara, él intento ayudarlo pero uno de ellos le puso el pie en su torso impidiéndole moverse, vio con impotencia como Deidara caía al frio suelo para después escuchar un ruido sordo, antes de perder totalmente la conciencia vio como ellos lo levantaban del frio suelo llevándoselos con ellos.

-¿Estas seguro que no está?- Esta vez Sasuke hablaba controlando un poco a su hermano que temblaba sin cesar

-Si, ya buscaron dentro y en todas las ambulancias, él no está

-Entiendo gracias Gaara.

Después de aquella conversación los rostros preocupados de su hermano lo sacó de su ensoñación, así que le dijo -Hermano, todo estará bien.

-Ellos…. Ellos

-Tranquilízate

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, si algo le pasara yo….

-Lo encontraremos, tenlo por seguro, pero por favor, tranquilízate, tienes que ir al Hospital para que revisen tu vista, en este momento no podemos hacer nada

-Tu si, búscalo, así sea debajo de las rocas…. Por favor Sasuke si algo le pasa yo….

-Entiendo, buscaremos con Naruto, por favor no te sobre esfuerces, todo saldrá bien lo prometo.

-Sasuke…. No prometas algo, que quizás no puedas cumplir

-…..- Sasuke se mordió su labio, intentaba ayudar a su hermano, que en ese momento estaba devastado, aquella noticia no había sido exactamente la mejor, y él buscaría aunque aquel hombre no se mereciera a su hermano, él no soportaba el echo de que su hermano estuviese triste y preocupado por su bienestar, se volteo de nuevo pasando al lado de su novio, que con solo una mirada le decía /todo estará bien/

La búsqueda era implacable, no descansaban buscaron en todos los sitios más su búsqueda no los llevaba a nada, ya era muy noche y aún no encontraban rastros de aquel grupo, entonces Naruto detuvo a Sasuke -Sasuke, debemos descansar, sé que estas preocupado pero cansados no lograremos nada, ellos lo que quieren es que nos fatiguemos para que no podamos cumplir con encerrarlos lo más lógico sería irnos a nuestras casas y descansar y mañana volver a venir y buscar un poco más descansados.

-Pero Naruto… tienes razón, esto solo nos esta cansando, te llevare a tu casa.

En el camino el silencio los envolvía, pronto llegaron hasta la casa de Naruto

-Mañana vendré temprano por ti, por favor descansa- decía Sasuke, el cual aún tenía un poco de preocupación marcada en su rostro

-Lo haré, tu también, mañana nos veremos, tu también descansa por favor- Naruto se acerco para después besar a su novio, él sabía que él necesitaba de aquel beso para poder descansar, se alejo para después darle un beso en su frente e irse a su apartamento.

Sasuke suspiro apenas vio entrar a Naruto y con algo de prisa regreso a la casa la cual compartía con su hermano apenas llegó encontró a su hermano el cual estaba sobre el sofá mientras miraba cada cinco minutos veía la hora en su reloj, él se acerco hasta él

-Hermano- dijo para después ver como el saltaba de aquel lugar en el que reposaba

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lo encontraron?

-No

-…..

-Hoy descansaremos y mañana empezaremos temprano a buscar

-Los acompañaré

-Pero hermano

-No discutas Sasuke, los acompañare, tres personas pueden abarcar más espacio

-Si esto te hace sentir más tranquilo, esta bien, por favor intenta descansar mañana será un día largo.

Después de aquella conversación Sasuke se dirigió hacia su hermano para posteriormente abrazarlo, él comenzó a temblar y fue entonces cuando Sasuke sintió unas lágrimas mojar su camisa, espero hasta que se calmara, él sabía que su hermano no quería verse débil ante él, después de unos veinte minutos Itachi se alejo de él mientras decía -Descansa Sasuke- é se paro de aquel lugar dirigiéndose hasta su habitación no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermano el cuál aún tenía la mirada perdida, se volteo nuevamente mientras susurraba -descansa hermano- para después irse a su habitación.

El sol apenas estaba mostrando sus matices rojos cuando ya Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto buscaban por toda la ciudad, por las ojeras que tenían supusieron que nadie de los tres pudo dormir, de repente una explosión los sacó de su búsqueda, inmediatamente voltearon su auto para dirigirse con prisa hasta donde provenía el sonido, frente a ellos, miles de pedazos de cuerpos se hallaban esparcidos en aquella carretera, Itachi saco de su bolso el celular porque necesitaban apoyo.

Ellos se bajaron viendo aquella escena macabra, aquel lugar parecía una ciudad abandonada y más el echo de que el edificio del que aún volaban partes de cuerpos daba esa impresión, pronto Hidan llegó sin sorprenderse con aquella escena, brazos, piernas, cabezas, torsos, miles de partes en el piso frio les daban asco a los demás.

-Hermano- Dijo Itachi -Ustedes revisaron este edificio

-No- Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba su 9mm de su bolsillo

Ellos empezaron a caminar a ese edificio abandonado, con la esperanza de encontrar a Deidara.

* * *

3 horas antes de la explosión

Adiós*

"Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que vuelvas, lo sé porque lo he intentado. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo sé porque he llorado hasta no poder más."*

¿Oscuridad? ¿Miedo? ¿Frio? Eso era lo que sentía Deidara, con lentitud abrió los ojos mientras intentaba ver algo, aunque fuera una luz en aquel inmenso lugar, dirigió su mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza sintiendo un chichón que salía de allí, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Él no recordaba mucho.

Intento levantarse más un mareo lo obligo a acostarse nuevamente, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraban a aquella oscuridad, nuevamente se levantó esta vez logrando su cometido, aunque intentaba averiguar en donde estaba no había nada que pudiera distinguir.

_Estoy solo y pienso que,  
sólo puedo ver allá  
donde la luna,  
es un horizonte mas que alcanzar_

De repente una luz fluorescente lo cegó, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y cubriéndolos con su antebrazo, pequeñas lagrimas salían de estos, mientras se acostumbraban nuevamente a la intensa luz, cuando ya a fin pudo abrirlos vio unas pequeñas manchas negras que poco a poco iban perdiendo tamaño, hasta desaparecer.

Deidara vio aquel lugar el cual parecía un laberinto, al lado de el había una maleta llena de implementos antiexplosivos, no entendía para que era aquello, y fue cuando algo le llamó su atención frente a él una puerta de metal*con un temporizador y una pequeña bomba se encontraba, él se levanto y apenas lo hizo el contador comenzó a ir hacia atrás contando desde 25 minutos, él sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia allí y levantando una ceja lo desactivo en un santiamén.

Era solo un pequeño explosivo de pólvora negra, este era un deflagrante un explosivo de clase 1.2 A y no le causaría ni siquiera un rasguño a aquella inmensa puerta, al parecer estaba en una clase de prueba contra el tiempo, vio que la puerta frente a él comenzó a abrirse quitando los cerrojos que antes tenía, él se tomo un poco de su tiempo, mientras pensaba el siguiente paso

Se dirigió hacia la maleta mientras la ponía alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto y se le venía al rostro, con tranquilidad impropia de él comenzó a buscar quizás otra salida, la cual no encontró, suspirando cogió un cordón de sus zapatos y se hizo una cola de caballo con este, necesitaba su vista despejada, en ese momento la cicatriz de su ojo se hizo más visible.

_Paso a paso siempre voy,_

_construyendo mi vida_

_tropezando_

_constantemente con lo que sueño_

Apenas cruzo la puerta un nuevo contador inicio su cuenta regresiva, tal como él lo suponía, esta vez, era mucho menos tiempo, definitivamente lo estaban poniendo a prueba, esta vez la bomba estaba constituida de Triyoduro de amonio un explosivo 1.5 D; tenía que prestar más atención con este, pero era igual de fácil que el anterior, más se necesitaba muy poca energía para detonarlo, el contador había recorrido solo dos minutos cuando él lo desactivo.

_Es imposible de lograr lo se_

_tal vez con ambición_

_es la razón de la vida_

Nuevamente intento buscar otra salida además de la puerta de metal y de nuevo su búsqueda fue infructuosa, respiro nuevamente cruzando de nuevo por aquella angosta puerta, y de nuevo un contador no muy lejos de él empezó con su cuenta regresiva, esta vez era mucho menos tiempo, esta vez se trataba de el TNT, un explosivo 1.3 L; esta carga era más difícil pero la pudo desactivarla faltando solo tres minutos, eso se volvía cada vez más difícil, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, con suavidad la quito de su rostro y se dio cuenta que cada habitación era cada vez más caliente y más pequeña.

_Me pregunto como hallar,_

_un espacio en que confiar_

_si es necesario_

_que mis palabras hablen por mi_

Nuevamente busco otra salida, se dirigió hacia las paredes, las cuales al estar a una distancia determinada quemaba un poco calentaban sus manos, podía imaginarse que aquellas puertas estaban calentándose y que debería estar por lo menos a 37ºC, entonces fue cuando supo, que los que lo tuvieran allí solo le permitirían pasar por las puertas de metal, suspiro un poco y fue cuando algo le llamo su atención, en ese lugar un cuerpo yacía calcinado, al parecer el no había sido el primero y esperaba salir de allí.

Cruzó nuevamente la puerta de metal, el calor aumentaba haciendo que de sus manos resbalaran los utensilios, esta vez el contador no comenzó su cuenta regresiva, lo que le llamó su atención y fue cuando se dio cuenta que este era un explosivo terciario de nitrato de amonio/fuelóleo o NAFO, un explosivo 1.6 N; cualquier mal movimiento haría que este explotara en un santiamén, volteo a los lados viendo que en definitiva no había otra salida, se acerco lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos, un extraño ruido lo saco de su concentración, se volteo suavemente mientras las puertas de metal se cerraban tras él, ya no había otra salida, o lo desactivaba o moriría allí, las herramientas de aquel bolso eran muy escasas, en definitiva, lo ponían a prueba.

_Como poder aparentarlo,_

_si no lo puedo ser_

_como expresarlo sin sentirlo,_

_eso no puedo ser_

Desde su respiración hasta la gota de sudor que caía por su cuello, todo eso lo ponía nervioso, solo faltaba un poco, solo un poco más, respiro finalmente cuando pudo desactivarla y nuevamente la puerta se abrió esta vez estaba en un lugar mucho más amplio, frente a él unas escaleras bajaban en forma de zigzag, supuso que tendría que bajar por allí, al parecer había cumplido con su objetivo, a medida que bajaba el frío comenzó a sentirse, el viento, el olor a agua salada.

_Es imposible de lograr lo se  
tal vez con ambición  
es la razón de la vida_

Un momento ¿Sal? ¿Estaba cerca al mar? La brisa marina le daba a entender de que si se trataba del mar, cómo rayos había legado hasta allí, iba pensando aquello cuando una nueva puerta le impedía el paso, esta vez esta no estaba con ningún explosivo, apenas piso con sus dos pies el frio suelo, se abrió automáticamente dejándole ver frente a él una bomba atómica -Esto no puede ser hm- dijo en susurro con sus ojos abiertos.

_Es duro estar en soledad  
es reprimir el corazón  
es caminar sin libertad  
es destruir lo que no está_

Los botones brillaban sin cesar, las luces parpadeantes daban a entender que aquello estaba listo para activarse, sin duda aquel era un explosivo nuclear, supuso que era de Uranio, más el no sabía porque una bomba nuclear estaba allí, en medio de la nada, como si le leyeran la mente de la nada salió Akatsuki, listos para responder sus respuestas.

-¿Qué hago en este lugar? Hn

-Fuiste elegido

-Para que Hm

-Para servirnos, en nuestros planes

-¿Qué? ¿Están locos no los ayudaré? Hn

-Nadie te buscará, no tienes otra salida

-Es mentira hay alguien que…- Se quedó callado mientras mordía su labio

_Mira mis ojos y verás,  
es demasiado ser el mismo  
Me pregunto como hallar,  
un espacio en que confiar  
si es necesario  
que mis palabras hablen por mi_

-No, no lo habrá

-Si, él nunca se rendirá, lo sé, no los ayudaré, jamás hn

-Él no te buscará, lo has herido

-Yo…

-Únetenos

-¡Jamás! Hn

-No seas terco

-No lo haré, se que aunque él tenga que buscar debajo de las piedras, lo hará y me encontrara, jamás los ayudaré, nunca hn

Ellos lo vieron mientras sonreían, sus afilados dientes brillaban bajo sus sombreros de paja, empezaron a hablar mientras Deidara buscaba una manera de salir vivo de allí, tenía que denunciar aquella bomba nuclear, más no encontraba salida alguna

_Como poder aparentarlo,  
si no lo puedo ser  
como expresarlo sin sentirlo,  
eso no puedo ser_

Nuevamente le dirigieron la palabra -Él no te buscará, no, si piensa que estas muerto

-¿Qué? ¿Me mataran? ¿De que les servirá alguien muerto? Hn

-Nunca dijimos eso

-Aunque me maten no los ayudaré, compréndanlo, no lo haré, jamás hm

-Eso ya lo veremos, ya has visto suficiente, te unirás a nosotros

-¡Nunca! Hm

-….. ¿Lo amas?…. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Qué? Hm

-Al parecer confías demasiado en que él te salvará

-Somos compañeros, nada más hm

-Más no por eso él te buscará bajo las piedras

-Eso es lo que hacen los compañeros, nunca abandonan, y sé que el no lo hará hm

-… Lo amas

-Yo…

-Jajajajaja El que calla, otorga

-No, yo… No… hm

-No te mientas ni nos mientas

-…. Están equivocados, solo es amistad

-No aceptas tus sentimientos, que inmaduro, y sabemos que él no te buscará porqué hoy…. Morirás

_Es imposible de lograr lo se  
tal vez con ambición  
es la razón de la vida_

Una pistola aturdidora salió de el escondite de una de las manos de los Akatsuki, Deidara estaba tan enfocado en encontrar la salida que no se dio cuenta de la pistola hasta que sintió los 1350 watts de potencia recorrer desde su pecho hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo y nuevamente quedo inconsciente, mientras escuchaba de nuevo un -Hoy morirás-

_Es duro estar en soledad  
es reprimir el corazón  
es caminar sin libertad  
es destruir lo que no está  
mira mis ojos y verás,  
es demasiado ser el mismo_

* * *

10 Minutos después de la explosión

Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto entraban a aquel edificio que olía a brisa marina, como si diese al mar, más estaban en medio de la ciudad, pudieron ver cientos o quizás miles de partes de cuerpos calcinados en el transcurso a aquel lugar, desde la explosión habían pasado quizás 5 minutos y aún estaban en peligro, más a ninguno realmente le afectaba esa situación comenzaron a caminar, lasa ventanas estaban cerradas y a medida que avanzaban las paredes se hacían mas estrechas hasta que llegaban a una puerta de metal.

Con cuidado se pusieron los guantes de látex, ya que aquello era una escena del crimen, lo primero que vieron fue una cama, las luces incandescentes podían volver ciego a cualquiera, revisando cada rincón se dieron por vencidos, allí ya no había nadie, más la puerta frente a ellos daba a entender que él había estado allí, una pequeña sonrisa floreció en los labios de Itachi estaban más cerca y él podía sentirlo,

A medida que avanzaban el calor era cada vez más inaguantable, gotas de sudor caían por sus rostros, pero sabían que iban por buen camino, las puertas habían sido destruidas con la explosión que hace poco minutos había pasado, lo que les daba la libertad de moverse dentro de aquel edificio, allí restos de cuerpos yacían esparcidos, desde el suelo hasta el techo y las paredes, pronto llegaron a la última puerta y la abrieron la escalera en zigzag estaba totalmente destruida y ellos no se podían mover de allí, a Itachi esto no le importó y bajo de un salto y sin esperar a su hermano, pronto llego aun gigantesco cuarto en donde un vacío enorme se encontraba allí, las máquinas echaban humo y pedazos de metal se encontraban esparcidos por el frio suelo en una esquina había un cuerpo calcinado hasta los huesos un pequeño mechón rubio resaltaba entre aquel cuerpo, Itachi se detuvo.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron tras él viendo hacia aquel punto del que Itachi no despegaba su vista, allí un cuerpo calcinado con un mechón rubio estaba entre un montón de partes de metal, el cuerpo tenía a su alrededor una bolsa color café con diversos implementos para desactivar bombas, el cuerpo estaba amarrado contra una silla, al parecer había intentado escapar, más no pudo, sus dedos yacían esparcidos en el suelo a su lado.

Naruto se dirigió hacia aquel cuerpo, aún seguía echando huma, al parecer había fallecido en aquella explosión, tenía la altura y el cabello de Deidara más él no lo quería creer, Sasuke observó a su hermano quien tenía aún la mirada en aquel lugar y entonces sacó de su bolsillo un celular marcando el celular de Hidan.

En lo que se demoró Hidan en llegar allí no fueron ni más de tres minutos, ya que habían encontrado otra puerta de acceso por la parte trasera, que lo llevaba directamente a el cuerpo calcinado, soltar los cables que tenían fijo el cuerpo fue una tarea de niños, más transportarlo fue complicado ya que al intentarlo levantarlo este quedo hecho polvo, solo el mechón de cabello extrañamente intacto sobrevivió.

Con suavidad Hidan levanto los restos del frio suelo, mientras llevaba a analizar aquel cabello rubio, Los minutos pasaron y para Itachi todo se había detenido en el momento que vio aquel cuerpo calcinado en aquella silla, por fin los resultados de ADN habían salido, las lágrimas en el rostro de Konan eran suficientes para saberlo, aquel cabello pertenecía a Deidara, él había muerto en aquella explosión.

El rostro de Itachi permanecía impenetrable pero por dentro su corazón dejo de bombear sangre* y oxigeno y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, todos lloraban aquella perdida, su hermano al verlo allí parado sin una mueca en su rostro se acercó hasta él para tocarle su hombro, él de repente comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas salín sin cesar de sus ojos negros, en ese momento era débil, demasiado débil.

Las honras fúnebres se realizaron al otro día, decidieron guardar sus cenizas en un sarcófago que llevaría su nombre, los trajes color negro mostraban la tristeza que llevaban en ese momento, no solo estaban los compañeros de Deidara sino los viejos amigos de este, Naruto llevaba en su mano un ramo de flores amarillas, Itachi llevaba oculto sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar la noche anterior, y su hermano lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, cuando comenzaron a echar tierra sobre el sarcófago a Itachi le daban ganas de saltar y que lo enterraran junto a él, pero tenía que buscar justicia por su muerte, antes de taparse totalmente Naruto lanzó aquel ramo de flores a el hueco en a tierra.

No muy lejos el grupo Akatsuki admiraba su obra maestra, sus sonrisas cínicas daban a entender que habían cumplido con su objetivo, no buscarían a un muerto, se alejaron de allí y llegaron a un auto donde un Deidara con cabello corto se hallaba inconsciente, él muy pronto seria un gran aliado, muy pronto logarían su cometido, subieron a los autos dirigiéndose a su guarida y preparando se próximo ataque.

**Continuará….**

*(Eric Hoffer)

*Kilómetros por hora

*Tranquilos/as este no es el fin

*No salió el autor

*A partir de aquí puede verse muy Saw (Juegos macabros)

*Metafóricamente

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? Todo será bien recibido y contestado ^_^


End file.
